Buscando mi pasado
by Xan Xing
Summary: Bella es una chica que regresa a Fork en busca de su pasado, Edward la ayudara a entender y juntos descubriran lo que a ambos les depara el futuro.¿Podra su amor afrontar todos los retos que se les imponen?.
1. Llegada

Me llamo Isabella Swan y aunque resulte extraño lo acabo de descubrir. Tengo 17 años y hace unos meses descubrí que ese es mi verdadero nombre y que soy adoptada (pero eso es otra historia).

Cuando lo descubrí todo comenzó a tener lógica, mis padres, bueno mis padres adoptivos nunca me trataban como una hija, nunca me dieron cariño, yo era algo como una sirvienta para ellos, me entere que mis verdaderos padres se llamaban Charlie y René Swan murieron cuando yo apenas tenía un año de vida a causa de unos animales salvajes, ellos, bueno nosotros vivíamos en un pueblecito llamado Forks en la península de Olympic, cuando murieron yo pase a manos del estado ya que no tenia mas familia y así fue como llegue a manos de los Kingley. La verdad es que sentí un gran alivio al enterarme que no eran mis verdaderos padres, porque aunque no lo podía saber tal vez solo tal vez ellos si me querían, y aquí estoy subida a un avión rumbo al pueblo donde pertenezco donde podré saber algo más de mis padres, encontré una beca para viajar al extranjero a una casa de acogida.

Mis "padres" se opusieron desde el primer momento, solo me quedaban 5 meses para cumplir la mayoría de edad, en ese momento saldría de mi casa, pero aun estaba bajo su custodia y no me lo iban a poner fácil así que los amenace con contarle a los asuntos sociales la clase de vida que me habían proporcionado y aquí estoy a punto de llegar aunque soy muy mala mentirosa conseguí convencerles de que lo haría.

Forks es un pueblo pequeño donde la gran mayoría de los días el cielo está nublado y rara vez se ve el sol, lo primero que tengo que hacer es ir a la comisaría allí me explicarían todo lo necesario para cumplimentar la beca, para ella utilice mi verdadero nombre el nombre que me pusieron mis padres y el que llevare para siempre Isabella aunque me pregunto sino utilizarían algún diminutivo como Bella me gusta a partir de ahora todos me llamaran Bella. Al decir mi nombre completo un policía pareció sorprendido pero no lo tome en cuenta ya que verdaderamente estaba deseando saber quiénes eran mis padres de acogida y solo pedía al cielo y las estrellas que no fuesen como mis padres adoptivos.

Me comunican que hay dos familias que estarían encantadas de recibirme en su casa y que yo seré quien elija a donde me iré- elegir por favor si no los conocía como se puede elegir entre dos cosas que no se conocen- una de las familias solo tenía un hijo mas de mi edad y dado lo tímida que soy se le suma que es un chico eso la verdad no me terminaba de gustar, la otra familia era mucho más grande tenían tres hijos y dos hijas una de ellas de mi edad, aunque había más chicos que en la anterior me gusto la idea de que una chica de mi edad pudiera ser amiga mía así que la elección estaba entre los Newton o los Cullen, elegiría a los Cullen y me haría amiga de esa chica quizás ella me ayudaría a saber más de mis padres- aunque esa es la verdadera razón por la que vine a Forks no podría negar que también necesitaba cambiar mi vida, es más si cuando esta beca terminara me gustaba vivir aquí y según lo que descubriera me quedaría aquí encontraría trabajo y algún sitio donde vivir pero jamás volvería con mis padres adoptivos.

Tras informar con que familia decidí quedarme el jefe de la policía se ofreció a llevarme ya que de haber elegido a la otra familia yo misma podría haber ido a pie pero la casa de mi nueva familia estaba un poco alejada. Mientras íbamos de camino vi el que sería mi nuevo instituto en estos tres meses-me pregunte si mis padres también estudiaron aquí- llegamos a la casa tras pasar por un pequeño puente tras un pequeño riachuelo se alzaba una casa blanca con un jardín preciso parecía una casa de las que salen en las películas de Hollywood. El señor Stanley (el jefe de policía) me ayudo a bajar las maletas y me acompaño para presentarme a la familia Cullen- se lo estaré eternamente agradecida por qué me moría de los nervios y no me atrevía a ir sola- llamamos a la puerta y hay aparecieron dos personas bellísimas las más hermosas que había visto en mi vida, ella era una mujer muy guapa de piel blanca unos bonitos ojos dorados y el pelo color caramelo. El parecía un actor de cine alto guapo rubio y extrañamente también muy pálido pero seguía siendo guapísimo. Los dos fueron muy amables me saludaron con un apretón de manos- las que por cierto estaban heladas supongo que sería yo ya que no llevaba guantes a pesar del frío que hacía en Forks.

Me ayudaron a subir mi equipaje que tan solo consistía en una maleta y una bolsa, tras despedirnos del señor Stanley, me enseñaron cual sería mi habitación y me encanto no tenia palabras era tres veces la habitación en la que me crié las paredes estaban pintadas en un color azul cielo, la cama era inmensa adornada con cojines de colores, en la pared de enfrente una estantería cubierta de libros están todos lo que había leído y sobre todo los que siempre quise leer, no tenia palabras para agradecerles todo lo que estaban haciendo por mi.

-No tienes por qué dárnosla, de verdad deseamos que estés a gusto con nosotros, además eres la primera chica que viene de acogida hasta ahora siempre habían venido chicos no sé por qué- Esme ponía cara de interrogación la verdad era muy graciosa y sobre todo muy amable- pero mejor sabes porque ahora en esta casa estamos el mismo numero de chicos como de chicas ahora si podríamos jugar a algo chicos contra chicas de manera justa, Bella lo que necesites no dudes en decírmelo vale.

-La verdad Esme estoy sin palabras muchas gracias, por cierto vuestros hijos no están en casa-sentía mucha curiosidad si dos personas tan guapas habían tenido hijos serian sin duda todos guapísimos, yo sería en esta casa el patito feo, quería conocerlos pero también me daba un poco de miedo que no me aceptaran.

-Si ven bajemos al salón no deben tardar mucho, ya habrán salido de clase mañana tu también empezaras las clases.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron todos Carlisle me los presento a todos 1º entro un chico enorme y muy guapo me dijo que se llamaba Emmett, en 2º lugar Rosalie era la chica más espectacular que había visto jamás ni en las revistas en las que las modelos más cotizadas salen en todo su esplendor, en 3º lugar un chico rubio apuesto y fuerte se llamaba Jasper, tras él una chica menuda igual de alta que yo con el pelo cortito y cada punta miraba a otro sitio era muy guapa y al pasar me dedico una sonrisa de afecto se llamaba Alice sin duda me llevaría muy bien con ella, y entonces fue cuando lo vi el ser más perfecto que había visto en mi vida, sentí como mi corazón casi se me sale del pecho en el momento en que mis ojos se posaron en el. Era alto, fuerte también y al igual que todos muy pálido-como no iban a ser pálidos en ese pueblo nunca daba el sol- su pelo de un extraño color cobrizo, pero sin duda lo que más me llamo la atención de el eran sus ojos dorados como el caramelo más dulce que exista, sus labios carnosos por una extraña razón que nunca me había sucedido quería acariciarle el rostro para ver si era de verdad, su nombre es Edward. Jamás podría arrepentirme de haber decidido ir con esta familia en el momento que lo vi.

Hola a tods este es mi primer fic por lo que pido que no seais malos conmigo, me a echo mucha ilusión escribirlo por lo que pediria que me diseis vuestra opinion, de si os gusta o si en difinitiva dejo de hacer el ridiculo por que a nadie le guste, este es el principio obviamente solo explica ciertas cosas despues prometo que se pone mas interesante, el fic esta escrito completo solo tendre que ir haciendo los capitulos y revisando los errores por lo que no tardare mucho en poner mas capitulos y sobre todo la terminare por que ya esta completa eso lo prometo. Espero vuestras respuestas solo hay que darle al Go. Graciass


	2. Conociendonos

Antes de todo quiero daros las gracias a tods los que me mandaron los reviews por el animo que me dan.

El anterior capitulo se llamaba llegada pero como no controlaba esto (cosa que sigo sin hacer) no lo puse bien. Este capitulo lo e puesto mas seguido por que ya lo tenia preparado pero los siguientes no seran tan seguidos pero tampoco tardare mucho en ponerlo. Espero que os guste.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

2. Conociendonos

**Edward**

Hoy como cada principio de curso llega a nuestra casa un estudiante de intercambio, nosotros seremos su familia de acogida durante 3 meses, no es que yo me oponga se que debemos hacerlo para guardar las apariencias aunque Carlisle no lo vea así sino que lo hacemos para contribuir con la sociedad, hacer algún bien por el daño que ya hacemos por el simple hecho de existir.

Siempre llegan a casa el mismo tipo de persona- he de decir que siempre son chicos- todos son los típicos estudiantes que pasan horas estudiando con buenas notas y sin ninguna gracia por esa razón casi nunca he pasado mucho tiempo con ellos y nunca llegue a conocer a ninguno.

Por eso hoy es extraño, Carlisle nos dijo que esta vez la visita seria especial que no sería como siempre, era una especie de sorpresa que sobre todo a Alice le encantaría.

Ya vamos de camino a casa tras salir del instituto, no entiendo porque yo estoy ansioso y sin embargo Alice que debería ser la más nerviosa está tranquila- claro ya me doy cuenta ella ya lo habrá visto gracias a su don no sé cómo me pude olvidar, pero intentar sonsacárselo seria francamente inútil.

Llegamos a casa percibo un extraño aunque muy buen olor me pregunto por qué me es tan familiar, pero no puede ser ese mismo olor, fue hace casi 17 años no podría ser el mismo, entro en casa y Carlisle nos presenta a todos, y entonces la vi.

Era una chica ni muy alta ni bajita tampoco, delgada con una larga melena castaña, para venir de donde venia era muy pálida casi tanto como nosotros, pero poseía los ojos mas maravillosos que había visto en toda mi existencia, su rostro era como un libro abierto por una extraña razón al volverse hacia mí su cara cambio- parecía que había visto un fantasma- intente ver lo que pasaba por su mente- es un don que poseo- pero inexplicablemente no puedo leer nada, quizás sepa de mi don e intente mantenerme fuera de su mente, pero eso no puede ser como iba a saberlo. La miro con detenimiento y me doy cuenta de que aparte de ser bellísima su aroma es mucho mejor, y de nuevo viene a mi ese recuerdo, el recuerdo de ese olor que tan familiar me es, hace 17 años salvamos a un bebe de los colmillos de varios como nosotros, pero no puede ser ese mismo bebe ya que a este lo adoptaron y lo llevaron lejos de aquí sin ninguna duda no podría ser ella. Soy muy maleducado ni siquiera me acerque a saludarla. Cuando me disponía a acércame una corriente de aire que provenía del aire acondicionado hace que su cabello se revuelva y que su aroma se intensifique, es realmente bueno demasiado para ser seguro que yo permanezca en la misma habitación. Intento que Alice se dé cuenta de lo que me pasa y que intente disculparme pero necesito salir de esa habitación antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Bienvenida a casa Bella, espero que estés bien aquí, ahora si me disculpáis debo salir- Intente hablar a pesar de que la boca no me respondía, la ponzoña parecía haber reconocido el olor que tanto daño me estaba haciendo al controlarme, porque la llame Bella, según Carlisle se llamaba Isabella, no lo entiendo lo único que debo hacer es salir al garaje coger mi coche y esperar a Carlisle en la clínica lejos de mi casa, lejos de esa chica que parece haber llegado para perturbar mi existencia.

**Bella **

No sé porque pero tengo la sensación de que Edward no estaba demasiado a gusto en mi compañía siento como si hubiera salido de esta habitación algo incomodo, si es cierto que me ha saludado pero parecía forzado, espero que mi compañía no le desagrade es lo último que quiero no deseo molestar a nadie.

-Bella, disculpa a Edward pero tenía que hacer unos recados en el pueblo él quería recibirte, como todos de la manera que te mereces pero le ha surgido a última hora- las palabras de Alice me tranquilizaron de pronto sentí una gran paz a mi alrededor.

Alice me acompaño de nuevo a mi habitación y me ayudo a poner mi ropa en los armarios, pasamos una tarde muy animada, Alice resulto ser muy divertida me propuso que la siguiente semana teníamos que ir a Port-Angels de compras-me quedo claro que esa era su obsesión, comprar-y al cine quizás vendría Jasper y Edward, no había dejado de pensar en la forma que se había ido no lo entendí, pero la verdad es que si que quería de viniera con nosotras.

La tarde paso rápida ya que hablar con Alice me entretuvo mucho, cuando bajamos a cenar solo estaban en casa Esme, Carlisle y Jasper. Alice se disculpo por no poder cenar conmigo pero había quedado con Jasper en ir al pueblo. Esme no tenía hambre y Carlisle había comido en el hospital por lo que acabe comiendo sola.

-Esme, de verdad que no molesto a nadie estando aquí- necesitaba preguntárselo no podría dormir pensando que eso era cierto.

-Bella, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?, estamos muy contentos con tenerte aquí, ya ves Alice está muy feliz de tenerte como amiga y los demás también solo tienes que conocerlos. Lo dices por alguien en especial.-me pregunto con una extraña sonrisa en la boca casi burlona, ¿sabría que lo decía por Edward?

**Edward**

Salí del garaje con el coche a gran velocidad, necesitaba salir de allí lo antes posible o no podría detener al mounstro que llevo en mí, que clama por su sangre.

Llegue al hospital, debía esperar a Carlisle, explicarle lo que me estaba pasando y mis sospechas.

Tras hablar con el decidí que pasaría toda la noche de caza, alimentarme bien y estar lejos de la tentación.

Es extraño como sin entenderlo ni pretenderlo estaba tan conectado a esa chica, no podía leerle el pensamiento supuse que por eso es por lo que sentía tanta curiosidad por ella.

Me adentre en el bosque, cuando vi la casa, la misma donde hace 17 años comenzó todo, donde de ser cierto que es la misma persona el estar aquí con nosotros podía suponer un grave peligro uno mayor al que yo podía suponer para ella, pero no le haría daño jamás, la protegería de todo y de todos me prometí que jamás haría daño a ningún humano y menos aun a ella jamás, ya la protegí una vez y lo volvería a hacer .

Tras mucho pensar decidí ir de caza y verla de nuevo, deseaba ver sus ojos e intentar ver lo que piensa, además mañana debemos ir al instituto y no la voy a dejar sola aunque no sea capaz de estar cerca de ella no le quitaría el ojo de encima.


	3. Verdad o Mentira

**De nuevo gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo y quisiera animar a los demás a que me den noticias si les gusta la historia o no, cierto es que ahora mismo si tienen muchas cosas parecidas al libro pero apartir de ahora las cosas cambian y lo que pasa a sido creado por mi cabeza loca. Gracias a los maravillosos personajes de crepusculo.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**3. Verdad o Mentira.**

**Bella**

Después de un día lleno de emociones, la verdad es que la noche se me hizo corta dormí como nunca. Estaba aun desperezándome cuando sentí unos golpes en la puerta.

-Entra- solo eso logre decir aun estaba dormida y ante mi apareció una maravillosa Alice ya vestida supuse que para ir al instituto, uf no me acordaba, hoy tocaba clases lo que suponía conocer a mucha gente.

-Bella durmiente, tenemos que irnos a clase vístete y baja a desayunar te esperamos abajo.

-Alice ¿Estaré contigo en clase?- Ojala que si, me llevaba muy bien con ella.

-En algunas, pero no te preocupes ayer revise tu cuadro de clases y muchas las tienes conmigo y otras con Edward- Me dijo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, eso no era un alivio sino todo lo contrario aun no me quedaba claro si yo le caía bien o no.

Que se le iba a hacer tenia que ir a clase, y aunque no hablara con el me podría alegrar la vista.

No sabia que debía de ponerme aquí en Forks por lo general hacia bastante frío, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada aun. Opte por unos jeans y una camisa de franela azul oscuro, y claro como no mi nuevo y perpetuo amigo el impermeable, aquí cuando no llovía lloviznaba. Cuando baje todos estaban esperándome, todos menos Edward, note como una gran punzada en el estomago, por que se comportaba así, no me conocía como para que me tuviera ese gran odio que yo creía que me tenia, al menos los demás parecían estar contentos, sobre todo Alice que en apenas un día se había convertido en mi mejor amiga.

-Desayuna algo antes de irte Bella, hoy te espera un largo día- Esme siempre tan cariñosa, ojala me hubiesen adoptado alguien como ellos, además Carlisle se veía un padre tan protector.

Tras desayunar todos fuimos en el coche de Emmett, me explicaron que cada uno tenia su propio coche por que a todos les gustaba conducir- sin ninguna duda después de haber visto todos los coches que tenían en el garaje- y Emmett conducía un poco deprisa para mi gusto.

El instituto era un edificio no muy grande de hecho, más bien parecían muchas casas juntas. Según mi cuadro de clases la primera era historia y con Alice, todo un respiro. Me senté en el único sitio que estaba vacío al lado de Alice y otro chico- muy guapo por cierto- de cabello rubio y ojos claros, no entiendo porque me miraba tanto. La clase paso rápida el tema que tocaba ya lo había dado por lo que pude dejar a mi mente volar, en vez de escuchar la lección otra vez.

La siguiente clase era Educación Física, sin duda el que Carlisle fuera medico y que lo tuviera en casa seria un punto a favor por todas las veces que seguramente llegaría lesionada- he de decir a mi favor que el ser tan patosa seguramente fuera herencia, me pregunto cuál de mis padres era como yo- gracias a mi talento para causar catástrofes con una pelota o simplemente corriendo, aunque en la modalidad que yo corría se podría llamar mejor arrastrarse por el suelo.

-Hola. ¿Tú eres Isabella Swan verdad?, yo soy Mike Newton, todos te esperábamos- me tendió la mano con una amplia sonrisa a la cual respondí.

-Llámame Bella, me alegra mucho conocerte Mike, me suena tu apellido y no se de que- de que me sonaba este apellido.

-Éramos la otra familia de acogida, la que no elegiste- aclaro con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cierto de eso me sonaba tanto, claro tu eres el hijo de los Newton, lo cierto es que casi me quedo con vosotros pero en la otra familia había mas chicas y ya ves algo menos de vergüenza para mi- me intente disculpar sin saber por que.

-No importa de todos modos podemos ser amigos, de hecho hoy no tengo pareja te importaría jugar conmigo- pobre iluso no sabe donde se estaba metiendo.

-Mike, no tienes por que hacerlo, es más no te conviene hacerlo soy demasiado torpe hasta para empezar a jugar.

-No importa me arriesgare- estaba claro que no se iba a rendir.

-No digas que no te lo advertí- desistí, al fin y al cabo era su elección.

Y así fue como yo acabe en el suelo y Mike con un raquetazo en la cabeza, cuando termino la clase me disculpe con el y entre al vestuario me moría de vergüenza, aunque estaba acostumbrada a que se rieran cuando me pasaban estas cosas ahora eran gente nueva que no conocía de nada.

La siguiente clase antes del almuerzo era Biología, al fin una asignatura que se me daba bien y que en principio no implicaba ningún peligro para mí o eso creía. Cuando el profesor firmo mi parte de asistencia me mando sentarme en el único pupitre que estaba vacío, junto a Edward. Cuando lo vi el corazón me dio un vuelco, estaba más guapo que la 1º vez que lo vi, llevaba una camiseta de punto color gris con cuello de pico, que se apretaba a su musculoso torso.

Me senté junto a el no sabía si saludarlo o ignorarle- aunque eso era bien difícil.

-Hola Bella o prefieres que te llame Isabella- su mirada mostraba una gran curiosidad.

-No Bella me gusta, Edward ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dime- se puso tenso, quizás tendría que haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

-Te molesta que este en tu casa, si es así dímelo por favor lo último que quiero es incomodar a alguien- ojala que no, no me podía ir aun.

-Claro que no Bella, lo dices por lo de ayer, siento haber sido tan grosero pero debía hacer muchos recados, no te preocupes yo también estoy muy contento de que estés con nosotros-me dedico una sonrisa que me deslumbro, no reaccione hasta que el profesor comenzó con la lección y sentí como Edward, alejaba un poco su silla de mi, y apretaba los puños hasta el punto de que sus nudillos se volvían blancos.

Al terminar la clase, Edward se disculpo conmigo por no acompañarme al comedor, pero él tenía que terminar un trabajo que debía entregar.

De camino al comedor me encontré con Mike de nuevo, no parecía cabreado por el golpe en la cabeza.

-Bella, se que acabas de llegar y que aun no conoces a nadie y por eso venia a invitarte, algunos compañeros vamos a hacer una fogata en la Push, te vienes así los conocerás a todos, además no te dejare sola en ningún momento y puedes invitar a alguien si así lo deseas- Una invitación el 1º día, esto no me había pasado nunca, pero era cierto que era una buena forma de conocer a mis compañeros, se lo diré a Alice y también me gustaría que Edward viniera pero eso era poco probable.

-De acuerdo, se lo diré a los Cullen quizás alguno quiera venir- su cara mostró el descontento al oír la palabra Cullen.

-No creo que quiera, ellos no bajan nunca a la Push por lo menos no con nosotros.

-Se lo diré de todos modos- no me rendiría tan pronto.

Quedamos a las 7 en la tienda familiar Newton, al llegar a la cafetería los Cullen habían terminado de comer y Alice me guardaba mi bandeja y con mí comida preferida Lasaña, si es que se hacía de querer.

-Gracias, Alice me han invitado esta noche a ir a una fogata en la Push, y puedo invitar a quien quiera ¿Os gustaría venir?- En sus caras pareciera que había confesado un crimen pero Alice se apresuro a hablar.

-Bella ve tu, nosotros íbamos a hacer otras cosas pero tu aprovecha para conocer a los demás y relacionarte también con ellos, en otra ocasión quizás vallamos.

Mi descontento fue total si Alice no venia me olvida daba del todo de que Edward viniera. Alice se ofreció a llevarme a la tienda de Mike y me dijo que ella me recogería pero Mike se ofreció a llevarme a casa por suerte mañana era sábado y no había clase.

La Push era una pequeña reserva india, con una playa preciosa cuando llegamos al lugar donde estaríamos ya habían varios chicos de la reserva todos mayores que nosotros excepto uno que era algo menor.

Nos presentamos todos, y el chico de menor edad resulto llamarse Jacob, me miraba con curiosidad, me estaba poniendo algo nerviosa.

Tras una hora de charla algunos decidieron dar un paseo y allí solo nos quedamos unos cuantos, Sam el chico de la reserva el mas mayor, Rebeca una compañera de clase, Jacob y yo.

-Bella, porque no has invitado a los Cullen, verdaderamente tenía la esperanza de que si tu venias, vendría Edward- tras decir eso sentí una rabia inmensa contra ella, estaba claro que estaba interesada en Edward.

-No podían venir, tenia cosas que hacer tal vez la próxima vez sí que me acompañen- quería dejar claro que estaba con ellos.

-Eso no pasara, los Cullen no pisan la Push- Dijo el tal Sam de manera sombría.

Todo quedo en silencio, nadie sabía que decir ante esta afirmación, quizás por eso pusieron esa cara cuando les propuse venir, pero porque no lo entendía.

-Así que tu apellido es Swan, mi padre tenía un amigo con ese apellido aquí en Forks, pero murió con su mujer acababan de tener una hija, no me acuerdo que nombre le pusieron. ¿He dicho algo malo?- sin duda mi cara me delato, posiblemente hablaba de mis padres.

-Jacob, ¿Te contaron como murieron?- necesitaba saberlo.

-Al parecer un animal salvaje los ataco pero al bebe solo lo hirieron un joven encontró al bebe y lo salvo, estuvo a punto de morir, el animal mordió al bebe en el cuello, pero el joven la salvo cortándole la hemorragia- Instintivamente me toque la cicatriz de mi cuello, al fin supe cómo me la había hecho.

-Ya me acuerdo, el nombre que le pusieron a la bebe era Isabella, Isabella Swan- abrió los ojos como platos, todo encajo en ese momento para el- no puede ser, ¿Tú eras ese bebe?- aun no lo asimilaba, al parecer todos me creían muy lejos de aquí y ajena a mi origen.

-Sí, lo descubrí apenas unos meses, háblame más de mis padres por favor Jacob.

-Ya no se más, pero porque mañana no vienes a casa y hablas con mi padre el te podrá responder a todo- su sonrisa era amable y comprensiva.

-Muchas gracias, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- el asintió y yo sentía demasiada curiosidad -¿Por qué Sam dijo que los Cullen no venían aquí?

-Se dice que no son normales, que si van gente a su casa como tu es solo para guardar la apariencia, es lo más absurdo que he oído por lo que se de ellos son una familia normal como cualquier otra, pero según las antiguas leyendas nuestras se creen que ellos son Vampiros.

Ante eso si que no sabía que responder, eso no podía ser verdad los vampiros no existían, ¿O sí?, no podía ser que mi amiga Alice fuera un ser mitológico, una bebedora de sangre, no podía ser que Eme la madre mas adorada y cariñosa fuera un mounstro eso no podía ser, y Carlisle que lo podría ver como mi padre y sobre todas las cosas me negaba a que Edward no fuera el más bello de los humanos. Pero todo lo que sabía de los vampiros era que dormían en ataúdes sus casas eran como mazmorras y que solo bebían sangre humana, y yo había estado en su casa que no tenía nada que ver con las casas de vampiros en las películas, la casa de los Cullen era amplia luminosa y muy acogedora, y en cuanto a salir de día en las películas los vampiros dormían de día y vivían de noche y ellos salían durante el día y dormían de noche.

Pero nunca los había visto comer siempre cuando yo iba a comer ellos habían terminado, no había visto sus cuartos habría camas o at… no podía ser que de verdad estuviera creyéndome las historias de Jacob esto no podría ser, pero eran todos tan bellos, tan increíblemente pálidos mas que yo que mi piel es albina, y esas ojeras que tanto los caracterizan y que no los hace menos bellos, pero si era así yo era una humana metida en la casa con 6 vampiros, y sin embargo no sentía miedo sino curiosidad lo investigaría quería saber más.

Tenía la cabeza en las nubes y no sabía ni que bebía ni que hacía, al parecer los chicos mayores llevaron alcohol y mi nuevo y peor amigo a partir de ese día Mike se había dedicado a darme de beber. No sé donde tenía la cabeza la noticia de los Cullen me había dejado trastocada y ahora más aun no me mantenía en pie- maldito Mike- al entrar en su coche me di un golpe en la cabeza, sé que no puedo culpar a que estaba borracha era algo que fácilmente me pasaría aunque no lo estuviera, perdí la noción del tiempo cuando estábamos en la casa de los Cullen, no podía ser esa casa tan bonita la guarida de 6 preciosos vampiros.

Mike me ayudo a salir y me hizo callar, al parecer estaba hablando demasiado alto.

-Bella, no chilles o saldrán todos y se liara una buena- me puso la mano en la boca, no me gusto se estaba tomando demasiada confianza.-Ahora te dejare en la puerta podrás llegar a tu cuarto o te ayudo.

-No si puedo subir, estoy perfectamente- dije a trompicones.

-Entonces hasta mañana, esto... me das un beso de buenas noches- vi como se acercaba a mi cara e intente alejarme, pero me sujeto fuertemente, cuando sono una sonora bofetada, como acto reflejo mi mano se alzo y golpeo la cara de Mike.

-Vale no hacía falta esto- se quejo encima se quejo- pero solo quiero un besito no me lo vas a negar- esta vez me cogió con una mano las mías y con la otra me atrapo la cara, intente soltarme pero mi esfuerzo fue en vano si normalmente mi fuerza era escasa, esta noche era peor, cuando creí que me acabaría besando sentí como algo tiraba de mi cintura y choque contra algo duro y frío.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con una escena que jamás me abría imaginado, estaba en los brazos de Edward que me tenia cogida con uno de sus brazos por lo cintura apretada a su costado y con la otra separaba a Mike de mi.

-Vaya vaya, con el pequeño Mike, emborrachándola para intentar aprovecharte de ella no?, crees que esa es la mejor forma de tratar a una dama, quizás deba enseñarte como se les debe tratar- su mirada era sombría y sus ojos negros como el carbón, si antes eran color caramelo, al parecer la bebida se me había subido a la cabeza.

-Cullen tú no te metas esto es algo entre Bella y yo, ella salió conmigo la e traído y solo quería un poco de la recompensa que me debía por ayudarla a conocer a los demás- encima iba de chulo se iba a enterar.

-Pues toma tu recompensa- nunca había sido violenta, jamás, pero esto fue superior a mí, el hecho de haberme invitado a pasar la tarde con mis nuevos compañeros suponía que por eso tendría que besarme con él, estaba muy equivocado y mi puño en su nariz lo demostró- hay tienes tu recompensa Mike Newton, no sabes cómo me alegro no haber elegido a tu familia, y por cierto no me dirijas en tu vida la palabra.

Edward no pudo aguantar más y rompió a reír de una forma exagerada yo solo podía mirarle con curiosidad no sabía qué era lo que le hacía tanta gracia.

-Bueno Mike creo que te ha quedado claro no, ya sabes el camino de vuelta y no pises mi casa nunca más- ese nunca más lo dijo con un tono mortífero-Bella vamos te llevo a tu cuarto.

Pero al dar el primer paso el suelo ascendió a mi cara o yo caía, aunque antes de que eso pasara estaba en los brazos de Edward subiendo las escaleras, al llegar a mi cuarto no sé cómo pudo abrir la puerta conmigo en brazos, me tumbo en la cama y me quito los zapatos.

-Edward, siento esto de verdad, nunca había hecho esto la verdad estoy muy avergonzada, no quiero que penséis mal de mí- en mi vida había estado mas avergonzada.

-Bella, no pasa nada a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez, pero prométeme que no lo vas a hacer otra vez por lo menos en compañía de Mike, es el típico play boy de este pueblo y si yo no llego a estar allí- apretó los dientes antes de pronunciar lo siguiente- el habría hecho algo que tu no querías, pero tranquila no le diré nada a los demás- su sonrisa era cálida y hermosa.

-Oye ¿tú puedes leerme el pensamiento o qué?, estaba pensando eso mismo.

-La verdad es que no se por qué a ti no te lo puedo leer- parecía que a los demás si, se estaba burlando de mi sin ninguna duda- No entiendo porque me pasa, pero bueno tú debes dormir mañana seguiremos hablando- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a la puerta- mañana saldremos con Alice y Jasper si quieres y te encuentras bien, que descanses Bella y no tengas pesadillas.

Cuando se fue no si se fue a causa de lo que había bebido o que su olor me trastornaba pero la cabeza me daba vueltas mientras mi cabeza se apoya en la almohada dispuesta a soñar con el.

**Gracias a christti, nonblondes, Rosii, que me habeis apoyado y animado a seguir os estoy agradecida.**

**El proximo capitulo sera este sabado a mas tardar el domingo besos a todos.**


	4. Port Angels

**Lo prometido es deuda y aqui esta el siguiente capitulo es un poquito mas largo que los demas. **

**Espero que os guste y muchas gracias por los reviews. Besos a ****tods****.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Edward**

Hoy era el primer día de instituto para Bella y deseaba que olvidara la forma en que me comporte el primer día aunque fuera por su propio bien por lo que tuve que salir de esa habitación. La primera clase que tenia con ella era Biología, mi asignatura preferida- después de tener varias licenciaturas en medicina, simplemente lo sabía bastante- cuando caí en la cuenta de que el único sitio libre para que se sentara era a mi lado, esperaba poder aguantar y ser capaz de comportarme.

Y ahí estaba entrando por la puerta tan linda como siempre, además el color de su camisa le sentaba muy bien, pero que muy bien y mejor aun como por costumbre se ruborizo al hablar con el profesor era una faceta suya encantadora pero demasiado tentadora para mí. Cuando se sentó junto a mí su aroma me aturdió me puse tenso e intente controlarme, poco a poco el dolor desapareció intente mantener una conversación animada con ella pero lo que me dijo me descoloco, lo sabia el extraño comportamiento que tuve con ella el primer día me pasaría factura, ella creía que yo no quería que estuviera en casa, la cosas más absurda que había oído claro que quería que estuviera allí, ahora que la había encontrado no querría que se separara nunca más de mi. Intente que esa idea se borrara de su mente y creo que lo logre, es muy difícil de saber por no poder leerle la mente. Cuando el profesor empezó con la explicación, la calefacción se encendió por lo que el aire caliente junto al olor de su sangre me estremeció, por lo que inútilmente me separe un poco de ella, tan pronto como termino la clase me disculpe, hoy no iría al comedor le diría que tenía que hacer un trabajo pero en realidad me iba de caza, o no podría estar otra vez cerca de ella.

La tarde se me paso lenta porque en realidad no tenía sed, la caza paso a segundo plano e intente concentrarme, no podía hacer daño a Bella y me tendría que insensibilizar con su olor después ya no sería tan peligroso para ella.

Llegue a mi casa ya de noche, esperaba que ya hubiesen representado la cena y no tuviera que participar en ella, después hablaría una rato con Bella antes de que se fuera a dormir, pero con la noticia que me encontré me pillo desprevenido.

-Como que Bella se ha ido a la Push, estáis locos, en cuanto se enteren de que ella esta en esta casa la querrán poner sobre aviso y la asustaran, que pasa si se cree lo que le digan, saldrá de aquí escopetada, como habéis sido tan irresponsables- estaba enrabiado no concebía sabiendo el peligro que podría entrañar- aparte de lo que le pudieran decir- el dejarla sola.

-Edward, no podemos negarle que salga con unos amigos no somos sus padres, además no creo que le digan nada, romperían el tratado y eso es lo ultimo que ellos querrían hacer, tranquilízate ella vendrá pronto Mike Newton se comprometió para traerla- esto era lo que me faltaba que ese chulo tuviera que traerla aquí, de buena gana iría ahora mismo a por ella si eso no implicara romper el tratado.

-Mike precisamente Mike, Alice no tienes ni idea de lo que piensa el de Bella, como se sobrepase con ella tú tendrás toda la culpa, quedas avisada.

-Creo que exageras Edward, además quien te dice que a Bella no le pueda gustar Mike, por que puede que sea así- eso si que no, como le iba a gustar a Bella ese tipo, ¿lo habría visto Alice en alguna de sus predicciones?

-Que has visto Alice, acaso Bella va a estar con el- por una extraña razón sentí mas rabia por ese tipejo.

-No te voy a decir nada, solo tranquilízate Bella estará bien.

Salí con el coche hasta la línea del tratado para ver si Bella volvía a casa pero no se veía nada, decidí que sería mejor esperar en casa y no tentarme a pasar la línea.

Era de madrugada y aun no había vuelto, me estaba rompiendo la cabeza cavilando lo que le podría haber pasado cuando un ruido de un coche que se acercaba a casa me saco de mis pensamientos.

Me acerque a la ventana y la imagen que vi me enfureció, Mike estaba abrazando a Bella y ella intentando soltarse al final le pego una bofetada- muy bien Bella sabia defenderse según vi- pero de nuevo ese tipo intenta besarla y eso es superior a mi pues Bella esta vez no puede soltarse por lo que en un arranque corro hasta la puerta y los separo abrazando a Bella contra mi costado- una sensación cálida recorre todo mi cuerpo- el tal Mike intenta ponerse chulo insinuando que lo que el le haga a Bella no me incumbe y que ella sabia a lo que iba, no sabia cuanto tiempo mas iba a poder contenerme de no darle una paliza a este tipejo pero no hace falta, Bella ofendida le pega un puñetazo en la nariz y le chilla que no la vea mas, en ese momento no puedo evitar reírme de la cara que se le quedo a Mike y de darme cuenta del carácter que se gasta Bella, me gusta aun mas cuando miro su cara de curiosidad. La cogi en brazos por que casi cae al suelo sin duda esta borracha.

Al entrar en su habitación su aroma concentrado en esas cuatro paredes me aturde pero ya no me producen esa sed de antes, me gusta mucho ese olor.

-Edward, siento esto de verdad, nunca había echo esto la verdad estoy muy avergonzada, no quiero que penséis mal de mi- se veía tan avergonzada y arrepentida.

-Bella, no pasa nada a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez, pero prométeme que no lo vas a hacer otra vez por lo menos en compañía de Mike es el típico play boy de este pueblo y si yo no llego a estar allí- casi no soy capaz de hablar por la rabia contenida- el habría hecho algo que tu no querías pero tranquila no le diré nada a los demás- intente calmarla.

-Oye ¿tu puedes leerme el pensamiento o que?, estaba pensando eso mismo.

-La verdad es que no se por que a ti no te lo puedo leer- seguramente ella se lo tomaría a broma pero yo de verdad si que me lo preguntaba- No entiendo por que me pasa, pero bueno tu debes dormir mañana seguiremos hablando, mañana saldremos con Alice y Jasper si quieres y te encuentras bien, que descanses Bella y no tengas pesadillas- me forcé a salir, la verdad quería quedarme a velar su sueño pero no tendría ninguna escusa, solo esperar a que la noche acabara y ella se encontrara bien para poder salir por la mañana.

**Bella**

Un suave rayo de luz entra por la ventana de mi nuevo cuarto anunciando que la noche acabo, me intento levantar pero el cuerpo me pesa una tonelada, aparte de que siento que me a pasado una apisonadora por la cabeza- debe de ser resaca, no estoy segura es la primera vez que bebí tanto y la ultima sin lugar a dudas-, ayer lo soñé o Edward me trajo en brazos a mi habitación y me dijo que iríamos a algún sitio con Alice y Jasper. Alguien llamaba a la puerta y el sonido me taladro los oídos, debería tomar una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza.

-Bella, te traje esto es bueno para la resaca y tranquila no diré nada ni Edward me lo a contado aunque se lo e intentado sonsacar, es que yo tambien estaba despierta- Alice dijo estoy como si fuera un chiste.

-Alice eres mi eterna salvación, ¿siempre que se bebe se acaba así?, porque no puedo entender como a la gente le gusta beber- en definitiva a mi no me gustaba beber ya lo sabia.

-Ja ja ja, Bella la verdad es que no lo se nosotros aquí no bebemos, pero me da que tu te pasaste mas de cuenta por eso estas así, crees que te encuentras bien para venir con nosotros, Edward me ha comentado que ayer te lo propuso, ¿vas a querer venir?

-Por supuesto, ¿A dónde vamos?- como iba a negarme a una propuesta de Edward, no me importaba a donde iríamos solo que podría hablar con el de nuevo, ver sus bonitos ojos topacios y su aroma que tanto me gustaba.

-Nos vamos de compras- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa, sin duda su obsesión son las compras.

-De acuerdo así le daré uso a mi fondo secreto de la universidad, no pienso ir- para poder ir tenia que trabajar y seguir viviendo con mis padres adoptivos, para no pagar vivienda, y ya tenia decidido no volver con ellos jamás.

-Bella eso no va a ser necesario, tú puedes usar tu asignación mensual que va con la beca- que era eso, asignación mensual ¿ami?

-¿Cómo es eso Alice, que asignación?

-Antes de todo Bella quiero que me hagas caso en esto ¿de acuerdo?, la asignación la dan para que ayudes a la familia con la que estés a contribuir con los gastos de la casa, pero nosotros no vamos a coger ese dinero es para ti, para que compres lo que te haga falta.

-Eso si que no Alice, ese dinero es vuestro demasiado estáis haciendo por mi para que encima yo me quede con ese dinero- no podría aceptarlo era demasiado.

-Te dije que me hicieras caso, nosotros por lo que ves podemos dar gracia pero tenemos una situación económica muy buena, no nos hace falta y sino me haces caso se lo diré a Edward que al fin y al cabo es mucho mas persuasivo que yo, además Esme quiere hacer una fiesta para que el pueblo te de la bienvenida y te hará falta un vestido, así que bébete eso y vístete que nos vamos de compras.

-Alice, ¿Jasper y Edward también vienen?- chicos de compras eso quería verlo.

-Por supuesto, ellos cargaran nuestras bolsas- esta Alice siempre con sus ocurrencias.

Mire mi armario, y la verdad me hacia falta bastante ropa no tenia nada y mucho menos que abrigara, ya que el frío que estaba experimentando desde que estaba en Forks no lo había pasado nunca, pero caí en la cuenta de que Jacob me propuso ir a la Push hoy, bueno iría mañana de todos modos no quedamos de forma oficial, y lo de los chicos no me lo perdía.

Me puse lo 1º que encontré, de todas modos iba a renovar el armario completo, si la ropa en Port-angels no era muy cara. Además ahora podía contar con la opinión de una amiga.

Desayune para variar sola, la leyenda de Jacob empezaba a rondarme la cabeza, al salir al porche mire al cielo en busca de un poco de luz, pero era uno de esos días nublados. Y allí estaban los 3 alrededor del coche, parecían los protagonistas de un anuncio, seria por que en verdad eran Vampiros, deseche esa idea rápidamente de mi mente. Edward se acerco lentamente a mí y me susurro al oído.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy o no te acuerdas de nada?- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Mejor hare como que no me acuerdo, fue demasiado vergonzoso, y gracias en cierto modo me salvaste de Mike.

-Te defendiste sola, no te acuerdas del puñetazo que le distes- puso cara de espanto por lo que los dos nos echamos a reír y Alice y Jasper se miraron con una tonta sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno nos vamos o no llegaremos nunca, Bella siéntate delante con Edward, yo iré atrás con Jasper- y volvieron a mirarse de esa forma, que tramarían estos dos.

Íbamos en silencio mientras oíamos la música, me gustaba mucho el coche de Edward aunque sin duda debería de ser bastante caro, pero cuando mire el cuenta kilómetros…

-Dios mío Edward, no vallas tan rápido- todos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, el coche iba a 200 km/h y se reían esto era el colmo.

-Tranquila Bella, siempre voy a esta velocidad y nunca nos ha pasado nada- como siempre el tan tranquilo.

-Claro si nos estrellamos a vosotros no os pasara nada- dije entre dientes.

-¿Como?- dijo Edward demasiad serio, nunca lo había visto así.

-Nada, nada- ¿Cómo me había oído?

Cuando llegamos a Port-angels, todos estábamos de mejor humor era un sitio muy bonito, un gran gancho para el turismo. Alice propuso ir al centro comercial, ya que allí estaban todas las tiendas de ropa.

Nada más llegar, Alice tiro de mí hacia una tienda de ropa deportiva, me compraría unas zapatillas nuevas. Los chicos se perdieron por el centro comercial a realizar sus compras.

-Alice, que clase de vestido me tengo que comprar, no se que clase de fiesta pensáis hacer, y me sigue pareciendo innecesaria.

-Tú no te preocupes déjalo en mis manos, y respecto a la fiesta, le romperías el corazón a Esme- estaba demasiado entusiasmada, y sabia como acorralarme.

Después de entrar a varias tiendas y comprarnos bastantes cosas decidimos ir a por el vestido, entramos en una Boutique con ropa demasiado fina, a donde me iba a meter Alice. Me probé un vestido palabra de honor rosa palo pero siendo tan pálida como soy parecía un muñeco de nieve, tras varios intentos fallidos Alice me trajo uno muy bonito. Azul oscuro, de gasa, con mangas anchas y semitransparentes y palabra de Honor, me gustaba.

-Edward, me dijo el otro día que te quedaba muy bien este color- dicho esto me guiño un ojo y yo me puse colorada, Edward había dicho eso de mi.

Era mi talla y me quedaba bien, no había que arreglarlo, era bueno ya que la fiesta era el domingo por la noche. Pasamos por la caja y el vestido ya era mío.

-No crees que te has pasado un poco Alice- Jasper beso a Alice tras esto, eso si que no me lo esperaba, no se supone que son hermanos.

-Esto, Bella, no es como tu crees- se apresuro Edward a decir, seguramente mi cara me delato- Hay algo que no sabes de nosotros y es que no somos hermanos, bueno no tenemos la misma sangre, mira Carlisle y Esme nos adoptaron a todos cuando éramos pequeños, por así decir, y tanto Jasper y Alice, y Emmett y Rosalie son parejas, así que no pienses mal por favor.

-Alice, tienes un novio muy guapo- lo decía en serio, aunque Edward era superior para mi, todos se echaron a reír.

Dimos un paseo viendo escaparates y los chicos se ofrecieron a llevar nuestras bolsas, pasamos por una heladería y yo como niña caprichosa quería uno de fresas, sin duda llevaba mucho tiempo sin un helado me pedí el más grande, cuando fui a pagarlo Edward se me adelanto.

-No tenias por que hacerlo, pero gracias por invitarme- cada vez que miraba sus ojos, no podía evitar quedarme embobada.

-Bella, compre esto para ti, lo vimos y Jasper también le compro uno a Alice, tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida y disculpa por el comportamiento que tuve el primer día- lo dijo mirando al suelo, estaba avergonzado. Era un colgante precioso con una B como dije.

-Es precioso, muchas gracias Edward, me ayudas a ponérmelo- sentí sus frías manos en mi cuello y no pude evitar estremecerme.

- Lo siento tengo las manos heladas- las retiro rápidamente después de colocar bien el colgante.

-No pasa nada, oye ¿Tu no te as comprado nada?- no traía mas bolsas cuando llegaron con nosotras.

-Me queda comprarme el traje para la fiesta pero necesitaba vuestra opinión.

-Como que nuestra, sabes que yo soy la experta así que Edward, tu y yo iremos lo compraremos y vosotros mientras Jasper enséñale a Bella la tienda de mascotas –Alice podía llegar a ser muy mandona.

-Hay que ver como se a desecho de nosotros, nunca cambiara- dijo Jasper resignado.

Pasamos un rato agradable, Jasper resulto se una persona muy divertida me llevo como propuso Alice a ver la tienda de mascotas y después a una sala de juegos- debo decir que no gane en nada de lo que jugamos.

-Bella, ríndete no podrás ganarme, nadie lo a logrado, bueno excepto Alice y Edward, pero ellos no cuentan.

-Alguna vez te ganare Jasper, acuérdate de lo que te digo- aunque no tenia ninguna esperanza.

Un cuarto de hora después llegaron Alice y Edward cargados de bolsas.

-Jasper te he comprado un traje nuevo, te va a gustar lo he visto- tras esto se quedo callada de pronto y me miro asombrada, que seria lo que había visto.

-Edward, ¿Me dejas ver tu traje?-Intente suavizar la atmosfera repentinamente tensa.

-No, de eso nada nuestros trajes serán sorpresa- Alice siempre tan mandona.

-Vale de acuerdo, total los voy a ver mañana- intente pincharla un rato era divertido.

Llegamos al aparcamiento tras cruzar una calle cuando note que el colgante que me acababa de regalar Edward se me había caído- con mi mala suerte era lógico aun no había tenido ningún accidente desde que llegue a Forks.

-Alice mete mis bolsas ya vengo se me a caído el colgante voy a buscarlo no tardo- dije mientras salía corriendo hacia la calle.

Y allí estaba brillando en el suelo llamándome justo en mitad de la calzada, no venia ningún coche por lo que me agache a cogerlo y lo ultimo que sentí fue un frío brazo alrededor de la cintura y un golpe en la cabeza.


	5. Desvelando el secreto

Estoy muy feliz ya e pasado de los 10 reviews por eso y por que mañana que era el día que iba a poner el capitulo 5 lo e puesto hoy, gracias de nuevo a todos por los reviews os adoroooooooo.

5. Desvelando el secreto.

Edward

No podía quedarme toda la noche con ella como quería pero eso no me impedía sentarme en su ventana por fuera, se veía tan frágil mientras dormía, cobijada debajo de todas esas mantas, me pregunto que sensación seria el sentir tanto calor. Por la mañana estaba impaciente quería saber si vendría con nosotros a comprar aunque Alice ya había visto que si que vendría no se por que aun lo dudaba.

Cuando la vi aparecer por la mañana antes de montar en el coche estaba mas bonita que por la noche, no debía permitirme sentir lo que me daba cuenta comenzaba a sentir por ella, yo era demasiado peligroso, pero no podía hacer nada ya.

El camino fue un poco silencioso y por un instante sospeche que Bella sabia lo que éramos, por el comentario que ella hizo pero eso no podía ser cierto si lo supiese seguro no estaría con nosotros y ella seguía igual que siempre.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial Alice se la llevo a la rastras y yo intente leer en su mente que tenia planeado hacer, lo que no me esperaba es lo que Alice hizo.

-"Mantente fuera de mi mente"- la voz en la mente de Alice era mas terrorífica aun.

Jasper y yo nos fuimos a dar una vuelta yo tenia que comprarme un traje pero sin duda era tarea para Alice, después le pediría ayuda. Pasamos por el escaparate de una joyería y vi un colgante e inmediatamente pensé en Bella, era una cadenita de plata con un dije en forma de B y un pequeño diamante, se lo compraría como regalo de bienvenida y como disculpa por mi mal comportamiento el primer día. Jasper me imito dijo que a Alice le gustaría y mas si Bella tenia otro igual.

Cuando llego la hora de regresar con las chicas estaba mas nervioso de lo que nunca había estado, quería ver la reacción al darle el colgante pero me daba vergüenza no se por que, ya le había regalado estas cosas a otros chicas, a Rosalie y Alice, con ellas no me había pasado nunca esto, claro que a ellas las veía como mis hermanas y a Bella la veía de otra forma.

Pasamos por una heladería y con casi la misma rapidez que nosotros nos podíamos mover Bella estaba pidiendo un helado me adelante a ella para pagar y me dio las gracias dedicándome una linda sonrisa.

-Bella, compre esto para ti, lo vimos y Jasper también le compro uno a Alice, tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida y disculpa por el comportamiento que tuve el primer día- de verdad quería que mi comportamiento del primer día quedara en el olvido.

-Es precioso, muchas gracias Edward, me ayudas a ponérmelo- al acércame a su cuello pude respirar su delicioso aroma, ya no me era tan duro como al principio ya podía refrenar mí sed y al menos podía disfrutar de un aroma tan exquisito. Roce su cuello y lo sentí calido era una sensación muy agradable pero ella se estremeció, sin duda mi piel era demasiado fría para ella.

- Lo siento tengo las manos heladas- las retire rápidamente después de colocar bien el colgante.

-No pasa nada, oye ¿Tu no te as comprado nada?- Por que sentiría curiosidad por cosas así, me fascinaba su mente, ella no era una frívola como todas las chicas del instituto a las que podía leer las mentes.

-Me queda comprarme el traje para la fiesta pero necesitaba vuestra opinión.

Y como siempre Alice tan mandona me llevo a elegir ella mi traje dejando a Bella con Jasper para que la entretuviera.

-Alice me vas a decir como es su traje- no me lo diría ni aunque la torturasen y me había cerrado su mente como solo ella sabia hacer tan bien.

-Edward, crees que hay una minima posibilidad de que te lo diga, además que mas te da como valla vestida, te interesas mucho por ella por lo que veo.

Trate de ignorarla por que llevaba razón, me interesaba mas de lo debido. Alice me obligo a comprarme una corbata de color azul oscura, el mismo color que le sienta tan bien a Bella, también compramos uno para Jasper según ella había visto el momento que Jasper lo vio y le encantaría, era fácil que ella te comprara la ropa.

Cuando llegamos Alice metió un poco la pata con Bella, casi descubre su don delante de ella pero la comprendo con Bella era demasiado fácil ser uno mismo. Y otra vez su curiosidad quería ver mi traje y yo sinceramente también quería ver el suyo pero Alice se opuso alegando que así seria una sorpresa para todos.

Llegamos a aparcamiento y note que Bella no estaba con nosotros.

-Alice, ¿Dónde esta Bella?

-Se le callo el colgante que le compraste fue a buscarlo, esta allí mira- dijo señalándola.

Y allí estaba se veía preocupada por no encontrarlo y de repente una hermosa sonrisa ilumino su rostro, miro a todos lados y al ver que no venían coches se agacho, pero no se dio cuenta de que el semáforo se puse en verde y que ahora si habría muchos coches. Que hacia si iba a paso normal no llegaría a tiempo, si lo hacia como sabíamos me delataría ante sus ojos. No importaba, lo importante era salvarla así que corrí la aparte antes de que un camión que pasaba la atropellase con la mala suerte de que al caer se golpeo la cabeza, por suerte no sangraba haría mucho más fácil su traslado en el coche con tres de nosotros a su lado.

Corrí todo lo que pude con el coche, se veía pálida desmayada, solo podía pedir que no le pasara nada. Cuando llegamos a casa la cargue y entre a la casa rápidamente llame a Carlisle y subimos a su cuarto, la deje acostada sobre su cama mientras Carlisle la examinaba.

-Tranquilos no tiene nada roto ni a sido un golpe grave, solo se a desmayado mas por la impresión que por el golpe- Carlisle se veía tranquilo por lo que solo pude suspirar de alivio.

-Edward, ¿Te ha visto correr al llegar a ella?- no lo sabia en lo único que pude pensar es en la cara de horror que tenia cuando se dio cuenta de que el camión se dirigía hacia ella.

-No lo se, lo siento se que fui imprudente pero no pude hacer otra cosa.-me disculpe, había puesto en peligro nuestro secreto.

-No tienes por que disculparte, has hecho lo correcto Edward no te preocupes si ella sabe algo ya veremos como lo solucionaremos, lo importante es que ella esta bien.

Bella

Desperté en mi cuarto, me dolía la cabeza pero no era por la borrachera del día anterior, que me había pasado, yo estaba agachada en el suelo recogiendo el colgante- lo busque y lo llevaba puesto- cuando vi que un camión se acercaba a mi a toda prisa y lo siguiente no puede ser verdad, es imposible que lo que vi fuera verdad.

Edward estaba junto al coche no podría haber llegado a tiempo, ninguna persona humana tiene la capacidad de correr tanto no puede ser, de ser cierto Edward es imposiblemente rápido y fuerte, lo que sin duda terminaría por derribar las barreras que me había impuesto de no creer que eran vampiros, ya no quedaban dudas lo eran.

Sentí que la puerta se habría y decidí hacerme la dormida no estaba preparada para ver a nadie, no después de lo que acababa de aceptar, note como alguien se sentaba en la esquina de mi cama y ese aroma que solo una persona poseía me aturdió.

-Bella, se que estas despierta te e visto cerrar los ojos- no sabia como reaccionar, no le tenia miedo aunque debería.

-Edward, ¿Qué a pasado yo estaba cogiendo el colgante y ahora estoy aquí?- como había llegado a la casa.

-Un camión estuvo apunto- apretó los dientes- de atropellarte, Bella deberías tener mas cuidado no sabes lo cerca que estuvo.

-Pero tu me salvaste, no se como llegaste a tiempo estabas al lado de tu coche y de pronto estabas a mi lado- se envaro su mirada se oscureció, estaba en lo cierto y el lo sabia.

-Bella, estaba a tu lado cuando viste el colgante- intento confundirme- te diste un golpe en la cabeza, por eso no sabes lo que dices, como podría haber llegado a tiempo eso no es posible, ninguna persona seria capaza de hacerlo a tiempo.

-Tu lo as dicho persona- debía decirle que lo sabia o no.

-No seas absurda, veo que el golpe no te ha dejado bien, te dejare descansar y deja de pensar esas tonterías- porque me hablaba tan borde que le había pasado al Edward dulce de esta mañana.

Y así pasaron las horas desde que Edward salió de mi habitación dejándome confusa y aturdida, no sabia que hacer ni que pensar por un lado estaba lo que acababa de descubrir si era cierto yo estaba viviendo en una casa con 6 vampiros pero por raro que parezca no tenia miedo, ellos me había tratado bien desde el momento que llegue si eran peligrosos yo ya no estaría aquí, pero que le pasaba a Edward pensara que se lo que son, debía hablar con el, cuando me disponía a levantarme de la cama se abrió mi puerta.

-Bella, ¿Cómo te encuentras? Valla susto nos diste, menos mal que Edward estaba cerca de ti- Alice también intentaba confundirme.

-Alice se que no estaba cerca de mi, mira hay algo que debo decirte, te acuerdas la noche que fui a la Push- note como Alice se ponía tensa y al igual que Edward sus ojos se oscurecían-me lo contaron, al principio no lo creí pero luego hubo cosas que me hicieron sospechar, y lo que hoy a pasado me lo confirma, ninguna persona humana podría haber llegado tan rápido, pero Alice no me importa, no me importa lo que seáis, tu vas a seguir siendo mi amiga- trate de ser lo mas sincera posible, quería demostrarle a Alice que no me importaba.

-¿No te importa?, ¿De verdad?, te das cuenta de que podemos ser peligrosos, y mucho pero aun así quieres estar con nosotros- note como evaluaba mis reacciones con la mirada.

-No, no me importa quiero seguir con vosotros como si no pasara nada.

-Bella, eras mas bicho raro que nosotros pero no sabes como me alegro de que creas eso- se abalanzo sobre mi y me abrazo, su piel era fría supongo que formaba parte de lo que era.

-Alice, esto Edward se ha comportado de una manera extraña cuando estuvo aquí conmigo, sabes que le pasa.

-No te preocupes, el teme que descubrieras lo que somos y que salieras corriendo asustada de nosotros pero ahora cuando le cuente que lo sabes todo volverá a ser normal.

-No Alice, yo se lo diré quiero explicarle que no me importa lo que sea, y que no me gusto la forma en que me trato, ¿Me prometes que no le vas a contar nada?

-Cuando se lo vas a decir, no tardes mucho, no se lo voy a decir pero no se cuanto tiempo podré tenerlo fuera de mi mente…- se callo de repente- contigo es demasiado fácil ser nosotros mismos, te preguntaras que es lo que he dicho-solo asentí- Edward puede oír los pensamientos de los demás- no podía ser cierto, todas las veces que he pensado en lo guapo que es lo a sabido- tranquila el no puede leer los tuyos por muy extraño que nos parezca a todos.

-Menos mal, ¿Tu también tienes un poder?, ¿Alguno mas de la familia?- sentía demasiada curiosidad.

-Yo, puedo ver el futuro, cuando una persona toma una decisión sobre algo que va a hacer yo lo veo, sobre todo con mi familia, Jasper es capaz de manejar las emociones puede alterarte o bien relajarte, los demás no poseen ningún otro poder en especial solo nosotros tres.

-No se que decir, hace unos días no creía que existieseis y ahora estoy aquí viviendo con vosotros, aceptándolo y descubriendo que sois aun mas poderosos. Procura que Edward no se entere se lo diré en la fiesta, ahora seré yo quien no le hable- debía aprender a tratar a la gente, por muy vampiro que fuese debía saber que esos cambios de humor que se gastaba confundían muchísimo- Por cierto Alice, ¿Puedo invitar a alguien para mañana?

-Por supuesto es tu fiesta, espera te traigo el teléfono- y antes de contestar ya estaba de vuelta con el en la mano.

-Valla, que rápida que eres, ojala yo pudiera ser así de rápida y no tan patosa- note como Alice se quedo tensa y con la mirada perdida- Alice, ¿Estas bien? No me asustes.

-Tranquila Bella, solo a sido una visión muy interesante- si se creía que me iba a dejar con la intriga la llevaba clara.

-Una visión, ¿De quien, que pasa?

-Sobre una decisión que tomaras no dentro de mucho y que cambiara tu vida para siempre, una decisión a la que alguien se opondrá pero que terminara aceptando.

-Me as dejado igual que estaba, ¿Pero que decisión es esa?

-Eso no te lo puedo decir lo siento, bueno me voy tengo que ayudar a Esme con los preparativos, y no, no puedes ayudarnos por que no lo vamos a hacer de la manera habitual para los humanos y si estas allí no será sorpresa cuando todos sepan que ya lo sabes. Cuando quede poco te llamare y le diré a todos que ahora si nos podrás ayudar, ¿De acuerdo?

-Y mientras que hare, me aburriré- me queje.

- Sabes que se nos olvido comprar unos zapatos para tu vestido, ve a mi cuarto y en la tercera puerta del armario están mis zapatos elige los que mas te gusten para el vestido.

-Alice pero son tus zapatos, no quiero abusar ya es demasiado.

-Bella, te los vas a poner de todos modos así que no te pongas difícil- era aterradora cuando se ponía mandona.

Así que me dispuse a salir de mi habitación hacia la de Alice, por el pasillo me cruce con Edward y empecé a poner en táctica mi plan lo ignoraría por muy difícil que me fuera.

Edward

Note como Bella se iba despertando poco a poco, que le iba a decir seguramente nos haya descubierto pero no podía dejar que se fuera, no después del peligro que corría fuera. Decidí entrar en la habitación para darme cuenta de que se hacia la dormida, seria por que me tenia miedo, eso no lo podría soportar.

-Bella, se que estas despierta te e visto cerrar los ojos.

-Edward, ¿Qué a pasado yo estaba cogiendo el colgante y ahora estoy aquí?- estaba muy confundida no me gustaba verla así pero lo prefería antes de que supiera lo que somos.

-Un camión estuvo apunto- apreté los dientes para no soltar mas de una maldición por mi boca al recordar lo que le podía haber pasado- de atropellarte, Bella deberías tener mas cuidado no sabes lo cerca que estuvo.

-Pero tu me salvaste, no se como llegaste a tiempo estaba al lado de tu coche y de pronto estabas a mi lado- ella sospechaba lo sabia.

-Bella, estaba a tu lado cuando viste el colgante- intente confundirla- te diste un golpe en la cabeza, por eso no sabes lo que dices, como podría haber llegado a tiempo eso no es posible, ninguna persona seria capaz de hacerlo a tiempo.

-Tu lo as dicho persona- se estaba acercando demasiado, no sabia como cortar la conversación debía salir de allí lo antes posible.

-No seas absurda, veo que el golpe no te a dejado bien, te dejare descansar y deja de pensar esas tonterías- sabia que comportarme de esa manera la confundiría pero no podía saber lo que éramos o saldría corriendo en este mismo instante.

Salí de su habitación, si mi corazón siguiera latiendo en ese mismo instante se habría parado al ver la cara de desconcierto y tristeza que tenia, no podía saber lo que éramos si lo supiera no habría sentido tristeza de esa forma, si lo supiera habría salido corriendo de esta casa.

Intentaría comportarme así con ella hasta que haya olvidado sus suposiciones pero no creo que pueda aguantar ver esa carita mas.

Tras una visita de Alice a Bella, no se por que me esta manteniendo fuera de su mente, que es lo que habría hablado con ella para que no quisiera que lo supiera, "Cosas de mujeres supongo".

Cuando fui a regresar a mi habitación me cruce con Bella, deseaba hablarle bien, que olvidara lo de antes pero no quería que volviera a pensar en lo que yo tanto temía, lo que no me esperaba fue su reacción me ignoro y no podía entender por que, quizás se habría molestado mas aun de lo que yo pensaba. Llegue a mi habitación dispuesto a no salir hasta la fiesta.

Bella

Como Alice me prometió me dejo ayudar en la decoración de la casa para la fiesta, todo estaba quedando precioso mas aun de lo que ya era la casa, todos estaban ayudando de manera humana-me reí para mi, estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo sin duda ya que la cosa se les aria mas pesada aun- todos menos Edward, "Vampiro estupido"-pensé.

Esa noche se me hizo muy larga ya que todas las cosas que tenia en la cabeza no me dejaron dormir, por lo que pase la mitad de la noche en vela, decidí bajar al salón debía de llamar a Jacob para disculparme por lo de ayer e invitarle a la fiesta Alice me dijo que podía invitar a quien quisiera.

-Diga- contesto una voz masculina pero juvenil sin duda era Jacob.

-Jacob, soy Bella siento no haber podido ir ayer a La Push, tenia que hacer unas compras para la fiesta de hoy, que por cierto estas invitado.

-¿Dónde será?, porque si es en la casa de los Cullen será mejor que no se lo diga a mi padre, el si cree en esas leyendas, empieza a chochear- que equivocado estaba respecto a su padre.

- Si será aquí, pásate para las 21:30 te espero aquí, nos vemos.

Si el padre de Jacob sabia que eran mi nueva familia dudo que me ayudara a saber mas sobre mis padres tendría que averiguarlo de otra manera, mañana empezara la búsqueda le pediría ayuda a Alice aunque ojala Edward me ayudara.

Después de comer las chicas me llevaron a rastras al centro comercial para ir a un centro de estética, no sabían pobres ilusas que mi pelo era imposible y nada de lo que me quisieran hacer me quedaría bien. Pero como ya habría aprendido en estos últimos días Alice siempre tenia la ultima palabra ella decidió que peinado llevaría y como iría maquillada.

Dos horas mas tarde las 4 llegábamos a casa.

-Chicos, ¿Dónde estáis?, no contestan deben de haber salido- Esme estaba también entusiasmada con la fiesta. Eran las ocho cuando decidieron que deberíamos comenzar a vestirnos, me daba pavor ponerme los zapatos de Alice, todos los que tenía eran altísimos, con unos tacones de vértigo y unido a mi poca capacidad de andar en línea recta por una superficie plana era seguro una caída en una fiesta en la que sin duda yo seré la mayor atracción.

Alice se había embutido en un precioso vestido negro que dejaba al descubierto su espalda blanca- todos eran tan pálidos, cosas de vampiros seguramente- Esme estaba radiante había elegido un bonito vestido palabra de honor rojo, en el pelo llevaba las ondas que le daban un toque igual que las damas de los años 50 y que decir de Rosalie, ella llevaba un bonito vestido color rosa atado al cuello con un bonito escote y la espada descubierta con una raja que dejaba ver su preciosas piernas sin duda las tres era tres diosas de la belleza, y yo bueno e de reconocer que me veía bien pero nunca como ellas.

El timbre sonó y los primeros invitados comenzaron a llegar.

-Bella, vas a bajar o te tengo que obligar.

-Alice no se andar con estos zapatos me voy a caer- estaba aterrorizada.

-No te preocupes te ayudare, bajaremos juntas.

Cuando estábamos bajando vi una imagen divina, Edward estaba vestido con un traje de etiqueta oscuro contrastaba con su preciosa piel y una corbata del mismo y exacto color de mi vestido, note como Alice sofocaba una risita cuando vio mi expresión, sin duda eso había sido cosa suya, note como los ojos de Edward se clavaban en mi rostro y como yo comencé a ruborizarme sin ni siquiera atreverme a mirarle a los ojos, sabia sin duda que eso haría que me aturdiera y terminara cayendo de los zapatos.

-Edward, ¿Puedes venir?, necesito que no dejes a Bella sola mientras yo reviso algunas cosas, es que no sabe caminar muy bien con esos zapatos y temo que se caiga- traidora pensé en mi fuero interno.

-No es necesario Alice puedo arreglármelas sola –le mande una mirada advirtiéndole que me las pagaría.

-No pasa nada me quedo contigo mientras Alice termina, a menos que tu no quieras- por que tenia que estar mas guapo que de costumbre.

-Si quiero… digo no me importa.

Alice se fue y Edward me miraba de arriba abajo con una mirada intensa me pregunto que seria lo que pensaba.

-Bella, siento como te trate ayer estaba nervioso y me exalte sin ninguna explicación te ruego que me perdones- parecía sincero, era el momento para decírselo.

-Edward, podemos ir a un sitio mas tranquilo necesito hablar contigo sobre una cosa- note como se envaro y con gesto serio asintió ayudándome a andar.

Llegamos al que supuse era el despacho de Carlisle, era un espacio acogedor llenos de libros sobre diferentes materias de la medicina, sin duda Carlisle era una incógnita para mi, los vampiros no beben sangre como el podía trabajar en un hospital y no caer tentado.

-Y bien, que querías hablar- dijo Edward con voz seria sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No quiero que te enfades, ni que me vuelvas a tratar como lo hiciste ayer así que hay te va…-suspire y me lance a la piscina- Se lo que sois lo se desde el día que fui a La Push y no trates de negármelo por que ya Alice me lo ha confirmado, no me importa lo que seáis por que hasta el día de hoy todos me habéis tratado muy bien por lo que siento que no corro peligro con vosotros y es mas quiero seguir aquí, porque es la primera vez en toda mi vida en la que me e sentido bien, así que te puedes enfadar o ponerte bruto pero no me importa lo que seáis- necesite tomar aire después de soltar todo esto, Edward no se lo esperaba su cara de asombro lo decía todo.

-Que no te importa, ¿tú te has vuelto loca? Sabes lo que dices, no sabes lo peligroso que podría ser para ti y mucho mas yo- esto último no lo entendí.

-¿Por qué tu mas que todos los demás?, sois iguales salvo que tu lees los pensamientos y gracias a dios los míos no.

-Veo que estas mejor informada de lo que creía, de verdad no te causa repulsión lo que seamos.

-No me importa Edward, lo acepte en cuanto lo supe.

-Eres un poco rarita tu- me dedico una sonrisa amable.

-Vaya, vaya el vampiro me llama rarita a mi- intente bromear pero no sabia si eso le había sentado bien, pero al comprobar que su sonrisa no había desaparecido me convencí de que no había pasado nada- es lógico, en mi vida ninguna persona me a tratado bien a nadie le e gustado nadie a sentido nada por mi ni siquiera mis padres adoptivos- me entristecía pensar en que mis palabras sin duda eran ciertas- por eso vosotros si me respetáis me habéis echo mas feliz en estos días que en todos los de mi vida, influirá en que no sois como los demás.

-Hay alguien humano que si a sentido algo por ti, te tengo que recordar a Mike Newton.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, además supongo que como parte del pueblo también vendrá con su familia, así que me lo voy a tener que tragar toda la fiesta. Prométeme una cosa por favor.

-Dime lo que quieras, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, por como te trate anoche y por no darte miedo- sonrío con una picara sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón latiera mas deprisa.

-Si ves que se me acerca me ayudaras, me llevaras a otra parte. No te alejes de mi mientras Alice no este- el que Edward no se fuera de mi lado empezaba a gustarme mas de lo conveniente, el asintió.

Como había predicho Mike estaba allí tan insoportable como siempre, después de lo del otro dia lo detestaba, sentimiento que Edward compartía.

-Bella voy un momento a hablar con Carlisle, si necesitas algo llámame- me sonrío y me susurro al oído- te oiré aunque lo hagas en voz baja.- Tras añadir esto se fue hacia las escaleras.

Allí estaba todo el pueblo y cierto es que no había nadie de La Push ni siquiera Jacob que aun no había llegado. Me acerque a la mesa estaba sedienta, me preguntaba si alguno de los Cullen comía o bebía lo mismo que yo,hasta ahora no había comido ningún día con ellos sentía tanta curiosidad por ellos se lo preguntaría a Edward. Cuando le pegue un sorbo a mi refresco note como alguien se ponía a mi espalda su aroma… era a colonia rancia sin duda no era ninguno de los Cullen ellos tenían un aroma exquisito les preguntaría que perfumen usaban. Me gire para ver quien era cuando me encontré cara a cara con Mike la ultima persona con la que quería cruzarme y para colmo Edward se había ido y Alice no aparecía. Intente esquivarle pero me agarro por el brazo.

-Mike, te dije que no me dirigieras la palabra en tu vida y mucho menos que me toques o ya se te a olvidado lo que me hiciste- esperaba poder controlarme y no atizarle de nuevo delante de tanta gente incluidos sus padres.

-Va Bella tampoco fue para tanto, solo quería un besito no es nada malo cualquier chica en tu lugar me lo habría dado encantada por que te cuesta tanto.

-Tu lo as dicho yo no soy cualquier chica así que ahora déjame- pero no me soltaba- Edward- susurre esperaba que me oyera.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué aceptaste venir conmigo a La Push? Sabias a lo que ibas.

-Acepte porque me propusiste presentarme a mis nuevos compañeros pero en ningún momento lo hice por ir contigo Mike, ni siquiera me gustas- esto era el colmo y Edward que no venia- Edward- con que me oiría se iba a enterar cuando lo viera.

-¿Qué yo no te gusto?- pregunto incrédulo- Valla con la niñata, te crees que vienes de la ciudad y puedes hacer lo que quieras con los demás.

-Edward o vienes ya o te pateare tu culo de vampiro- dije entre dientes.

-¿Como?- pregunto Mike.

-No he dicho nada, déjame ya.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto una voz aterciopelada detrás de mi note como Mike se había asustado ya no estaba tan gallito.

-No Edward Mike y yo solo estábamos aclarando las cosas y el se estaba disculpando, ¿No Mike? – me lo estaba pasando en grande- aun las estoy esperando.

-No te voy a pedir perdón por algo que ni siquiera llego a pasar.

-Bella, déjalo no merece la pena, ven que te voy a presentar a unas persona, a Mike ya te lo dije pero esta vez es la ultima si te veo molestando a Bella otra vez te arrepentirás- su tono era amenazador dicho esto me cogió de la cintura y me llevo al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?, dijiste que me oirías- fruncí el ceño mostrando mi disgusto.

-Lo siento estaba observando lo bien que te defiendes- apretó los labios para sofocar una risita.

-Muy gracioso, voy a tomar el aire un poco y tranquilo que no te llamare más.


	6. ¿Declaraciones?

**Hola a todas antes de todo agradeceros por los reviews que me habéis mandado y espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo.**

**oOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**6. ¿Declaraciones?**

**Edward**

El día había pasado las chicas se habían llevado a Bella al centro de Belleza y no la veía desde anoche cuando me ignoro supongo que era algo que me merecía por como la trate, pero esperaba que se le pasara pronto necesitaba poder conversar con ella eso me animaba bastante y oír su risa un sonido maravilloso.

Decidí ir de caza con mis hermanos la casa iba a estar llena de gente y queríamos prevenir, aunque sabíamos controlarnos era mejor no exponerse. La tarde de caza fue amena todo lo que podía ser a pesar de tener los nervios a flor de piel. Regresamos a la casa y sentí su aroma, ya habían llegado quedaba tan solo una hora para la fiesta y quería verla, fui a mi cuarto a darme una ducha y vestirme.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar por lo que decidí bajar, quizás ya estuviera abajo, pero no era así la busque y no había rastro de ella ni de Alice cuando mire a las escaleras allí estaba ella preciosa con ese vestido azul que casualmente era igual que mi corbata, ya lo entendí. Fue en ese momento en cuanto la vi cuando me di cuenta de que no la podría ignorar mas, solo esperaba que si ella llegaba a saber lo que soy no se alejara de mí.

Alice me encargo que me quedara con ella, algo que cumpliría con mucho agrado pero note que ella estaba incomoda, trate de disculparme con ella verdaderamente hoy veo que mi comportamiento no fue el mejor, ella me pidió ir a un sitio mas tranquilo.

-Y bien, que querías hablar- no me gustaba la idea de hablar y si lo sabia.

-No quiero que te enfades, ni que me vuelvas a tratar como lo hiciste ayer así que hay te va…-suspiro y comenzó a hablar de forma atropellada- Se lo que sois lo se desde el día que fui a La Push y no trates de negármelo por que ya Alice me lo ha confirmado, no me importa lo que seáis por que hasta el día de hoy todos me habías tratado muy bien por lo que siento que no corro peligro con vosotros y es mas quiero seguir aquí, porque es la primera vez en toda mi vida en la que me e sentido bien, así que te puedes enfadar o ponerte bruto pero no me importa lo que seáis- necesito respirar después de todo lo que había dicho, y ami casi me da un infarto al corazón si aun latiese.

-Que no te importa, ¿tú te has vuelto loca? Sabes lo que dices, no sabes lo peligroso que podría ser para ti y mucho mas yo- se me escapo.

-¿Por qué tu mas que todos los demás?, sois iguales salvo que tu lees los pensamientos y gracias a dios los míos no.

-Veo que estas mejor informada de lo que creía, de verdad no te causa repulsión lo que seamos.

-No me importa Edward, lo acepte en cuanto lo supe.

-Eres un poco rarita tu- no pude evitar reírme.

-Vaya, vaya el vampiro me llama rarita a mi, es lógico, en mi vida ninguna persona me a tratado bien a nadie le e gustado nadie a sentido nada por mi ni siquiera mis padres adoptivos- la vi entristecerse por esas palabras sin duda había sufrido mucho en su vida- por eso vosotros si me respetáis me habéis echo mas feliz en estos días que en todos los de mi vida, influirá en que no sois como los demás.

-Hay alguien humano que si a sentido algo por ti, te tengo que recordar a Mike Newton- aunque en verdad no lo quería recordar.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, además supongo que como parte del pueblo también vendrá con su familia, así que me lo voy a tener que tragar toda la fiesta. Prométeme una cosa por favor.

Me pidió que no la dejara sola pero Carlisle necesitaba mi ayuda y la deje al lado de la mesa no tardaría mucho en volver con ella.

-Alice me a contado sobre una visión, no sabe exactamente cuando será, posiblemente aun nos quede un mes, otros como nosotros no vegetarianos nos harán una visita y estando Bella aquí las cosas se podrían complicar mas de la cuenta, no termino de confiar en que los otros sean capaces de estar con ella a solas, se que tu lo tienes superado e visto como puedes estar con ella, Alice y tu seréis los mas apropiados para lo que necesito que hagáis- Carlisle estaba muy serio me empezaba a preocupar.

-Que debemos de hacer.

-Antes de que ellos aparezcan los tres os iréis a otro sitio mientras estén rondando por aquí sabes que ha pasado el plazo y ellos van a venir a investigar, para ver si ella ha vuelto por lo que debemos de alejarla.

-No pueden ser ellos otra vez es que no la van a dejar en paz de una vez no tienen bastante con lo que le hicieron. No la tocaran esta vez no la tocaran- note como mi furia crecía, no le harían nada por que ahora yo la protegería.

-Tranquilo saldrá de aquí antes de que ellos lleguen y como idea de Emmett- hizo una mueca- les daremos caza ahora son solo dos los otros perecieron hace unos años por lo que no tendremos problemas con los que nos quedamos aquí hay suficiente así que vosotros os iréis y no os preocupareis- las palabras de Carlisle me reconfortaron.

Salí a buscar a Bella y hay estaba Mike intentando molestarla, trate de controlarme no quería descubrirme delante de tanta gente pero quería arrancarle la cabeza a ese desgraciado, sentí como Bella me llamaba en el fondo se veía tan graciosa con esa cara además sabia defenderse esperaría un poco mas, pero esta vez la frase que utilizo me hizo gracia.

-Edward o vienes ya o te pateare tu culo de vampiro- me gustaría ver si podría hacerlo.

Deje de reírme y fui a su encuentro sin duda, mi presencia asusto a Mike se echo hacia atrás, pero lo que su mente pensaba me hacia mas gracia, el pensaba que Bella y yo éramos algo, novios quizás lo que me dio una idea. La agarre de la cintura y me la lleve de allí no sin antes amenazar a Mike, de que no se volvería a acercar a ella.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?, dijiste que me oirías- frunció el ceño estaba cabreada.

-Lo siento estaba observando lo bien que te defiendes- intente no reírme en su propia cara.

-Muy gracioso, voy a tomar el aire un poco y tranquilo que no te llamare más.

Y se fue pero, verdaderamente fue súper graciosa la cara que puso estaba tan bella cuando se enfadaba la haría enfadar mas a menudo.

**Bella**

Sin duda Edward era capaz de sacarme de mis casillas, siempre tan gracioso riéndose de mi por que eso era lo que estaba haciendo pero se iba a enterar. Sentí un ruido a mis espaldas pensé que seguiría intentando reírse de mi pero recordé que si eso era lo que el quería yo no lo habría oído así que me gire para ver quien era.

-Jacob- me acerque a el- me alegra que hayas podido venir, pero llegas tarde- le regañe burlona.

-Lo siento Bella pero Billy, mi padre se entero de que daban una fiesta aquí y yo le dije precisamente que iba a una fiesta y ato cabos, hasta hace un rato no pude convencerle de que no era a esta fiesta a la que venia ya sabes sus viejas supersticiones.

-No importa lo importante es que has venido aquí, siento no haber ido ayer a tu casa es que necesitaba hacer muchas cosas para hoy- y mas estando con Edward, pero que digo estaba cabreada con el.

-Bella sigo queriendo que vallas a casa además así mi padre podrá contarte todo lo que querías saber sobre tus padres, se que el no se opondrá de hecho puede que tenga fotos y quizás quieras verlas.

-Jacob no sabes como te agradezco lo que estas haciendo por mi- a veces soy demasiado efusiva y lo abrace no quería que me malinterpretara pero de verdad se lo agradecía muchísimo, me separe de el y vi como estaba colorado- lo siento, me emocione mucho.

-Bella, no me importa que me abraces de hecho no me importa que lo vuelvas a hacer, Bella desde el día que te vi me di cuenta de una cosa… no se como decir esto- vi que estaba nervioso, y en el fondo no quería escuchar lo que iba a decir- tu a mi…

-Bella, Alice te esta buscando dice que necesita que la ayudes en algo de la fiesta- Edward lo interrumpió, estaba serio de nuevo otra vez sus constantes cambios de humor.

-Esto Jacob conoces a Edward, ¿Verdad?- el asintió.

-De vista no solemos ir a los mismo sitios- contesto Edward definitivamente estaba muy raro.

-Bueno Bella yo me voy a ir, quede en que unos amigos me recogieran para llevarme a la Push aun no e terminado mi coche cuando mañana vallas te lo enseñare lo estoy construyendo yo mismo con mis propias manos- se sentía orgulloso de si mismo- nos vemos mañana Bella, hasta otra Edward.

-Adiós Jacob- seguía serio pero al menos fue amable.

-Mañana nos vemos, tengo ganas de conocer a tu padre- aunque también miedo.

Se fue y me quede sola con Edward estaba menos serio que antes pero me miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Qué ocurre Edward?, estas un poco serio te molesto que invitara a alguien de La Push- espero que no Jacob me iba a ayudar.

-No, no me molesta, es el quien lo hace, sabes que le gustas, ¿No?- lo dijo molesto.

-Si creo que estuvo apunto de decírmelo, oye y tu que nos estabas espiando no me lo puedo creer, además que te importa a ti lo que me diga el- no me gustaba que me espiaran, odiaba no poder tener intimidad.

-Lo siento yo no quería- bajo la mirada estaba avergonzado se veía tan mono así- pero no me fío de el además yo... –se quedo callado.

-¿Tu que, que me ibas a decir Edward?- ojala fuera lo que yo quería que me dijera.

-Nada, volvamos a la fiesta Alice te estaba buscando recuerdas- mi esperanzas se desvanecieron.

Me sentí mal al haberme echo ilusiones por un momento creí que el estaba celoso de Jacob y que me iba a decir que yo le gustaba pero no eso no era posible, que yo una simple mortal -bueno no tan simple soy increíblemente patosa- pudiera gustarle a el, me agarro de nuevo por la cintura para que no me cayese y surgió entre nosotros una descarga eléctrica que hizo que todos los poros de mi piel se estremeciera, note como el también se había sorprendido, ¿también lo habría sentido?

**Edward**

Seguí a Bella no quería dejarla sola- la verdad no me fiaba que fuera capaz de andar con esos zapatos que Alice la había obligado a ponerse- la vi en el patio a la luz de la Luna estaba aun mas adorable y mas aun con esa mueca de enfado aun en su rostro.

Un olor desagradable llego hacia mi, nunca había olido nada parecido y no me gustaba y entonces vi a uno de La Push no me gustaba que estuviera aquí, que seria lo que buscaba. Me metí en su mente y descubrí que no sabia nada de nosotros, creía que todo eran leyendas de los viejos de la tribu, pero venia a buscar a Bella y eso me gustaba menos aun. Cuando la vio sus pensamientos se dispararon y parecía que gritara, le gustaba, a este tipo le gustaba Bella y estaba dispuesto a decírselo.

Oí su conversación en silencio dispuesto a interrumpirlos si la conversación se encaminaba a que el le dijera sus sentimientos, el no se lo diría antes que yo, pero lo que oí me descoloco Bella sabia lo de sus padres y quería saber mas sobre ellos, el padre de este tipo se lo iba a contar todo por lo visto eran amigos cuando ella nació, y el se iba a aprovechar de eso para llevarla a su casa, quería pasar mas tiempo con ella y enamorarla eso me enfureció estaba celoso algo que jamás creía que iba a sentir.

Estuvo apunto de decírselo pero por suerte los interrumpí. Bella se sorprendió pero parecía aliviada eso me gustaba, quizás ella no quería que el se declarara pero sin embargo a Jacob no le gusto para nada, aunque no se lo demostró a Bella a mi me maldijo en sus pensamientos. Habían quedado para mañana, ella iba a ir a su casa eso de nuevo le puso muy contento sin duda.

-¿Qué ocurre Edward?, estas un poco serio te molesto que invitara a alguien de La Push- si que me molestaba pero no era eso, era lo que estuvo apunto de decirle.

-No, no me molesta es el quien lo hace, sabes que le gustas, ¿No?- me molesto incluso decirlo.

-Si creo que estuvo apunto de decírmelo, oye y tu que nos estabas espiando no me lo puedo creer, además que te importa a ti lo que me diga el- parecía enfadada.

-Lo siento yo no quería- me avergonzaba que me pillara espiándola- pero no me fío de el además yo... –no podía decírselo aun no estaba preparado.

-¿Tu que, que me ibas a decir Edward?- ella insistía pero aun no podía decírselo.

-Nada, volvamos a la fiesta Alice te estaba buscando recuerdas- quizás en otro momento.

**Espero que os haya gustado y os animo a todos a darle al a los Reviewss que son gratis y me hacen muy feliz.**


	7. Conociendo la verdad

**Bella**

Volvimos a la fiesta Alice me acompaño en todo momento por lo que no vi a Edward en un lago rato, esta me presento a mucha gente del pueblo y todos me miraban con curiosidad no me gustaba supongo que nadie que sea tan propenso a los problemas le gustaría que le mirasen constantemente. La tarde-noche fue pasando y cuando casi todos los invitados se habían ido comencé a recoger todo lo de la fiesta.

-BELLA, ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?- Alice parecía sorprendida.

-Alice tu que crees recoger, no creerás que os voy a dejar hacerlo todo a vosotros.

-Ja ja ja no me lo puedo creer, haber mira somos 7 vampiros cuanto crees que vamos a tardar en arreglar todo esto- me tense al parecer todos estaban al tanto de que yo lo sabia todo y no supe reaccionar, le molestaría a ellos que lo hubiese descubierto.

-Bella, cariño no te preocupes Alice nos contó que nos aceptas, no sabes cuando me alegra eso- Esme era la mujer mas cariñosa del mundo cada día me gustaba mas como madre.

-Ahora cierra los ojos y no los habrás hasta que no te lo diga- quien no le haría caso a Alice.

-Ya puedes abrirlos- me quede sorprendida no había pasado ni 10 segundos cuando ya lo había recogido todo.

-No sabéis lo útiles que podríais llegar a ser, como podéis ser tan rápidos.

-Los gajes del oficio, es lo que tiene ser lo que somos a que mola- Emmett era el gracioso de la familia, era como un hermano mayor el que siempre quise tener.

-Bueno chicos, cada uno que haga lo que tenga que hacer yo me llevo a Bella.

Alice me llevo a su habitación y me entrego una bolsa con un…

-Alice, ¿Para que quiero un bikini?- no entendía nada.

-Para bañarte en la piscina para que sino, es cierto aun no la as visto, pero me apetece darme un baño siempre lo ago cuando me estreso por eso ahora toca baño y tu me acompañaras.

Me puse el bikini la idea de un baño antes de acostarme era muy tentadora, me apetecía un rato de nado antes de acostarme. La piscina se encontraba en el piso subterráneo de la casa, y allí estaba la piscina mas grande que había visto en mi vida y para colmo era preciosa, no era la típica piscina cuadrada de azulejos azules, parecía un lago con césped artificial y lo mejor de todo tenia jacuzzi.

-Guau, Alice es preciosa.

-Lo mejor de todo es que el agua esta calentita- se río parecía una niñita pequeña, cada día quería mas a Alice- venga métete veras que rica esta el agua.

Me iba a meter poco a poco cuando de golpe alguien me cogio por detrás y me tiro al agua, cuando logre salir a flote me encontré con una imagen que me dejo sin respiración, hay estaba Edward con su torso musculoso al descubierto el pelo mojado y gotas cayendo por esos labios que eran mi perdición, quería besarle- pero en que estas pensando Bella contrólate- pero estaba tan guapo, aunque también estaba toda la familia me puse colorada no me gustaba estar en bikini delante de nadie y mucho menos de seres tan perfectos si Alice ya me daba envidia, cuando vi a Rosalie me entraron ganas de llorar.

-Edward, me as asustado- le reproche.

-Bah, es que parecía que le tenias miedo al agua y solo te dado un empujoncito- se burlo.

-Alice pásame la pelota, vamos a jugar todos juntos- Emmett si que parecía un niño chiquito.

-No creo que sea buena idea, podríamos hacer daño a Bella ¿Recordáis?- Esme estaba preocupada por mi, pero todos querían jugar y yo no les fastidiaría el juego.

-No importa yo ya me voy a dormir que mañana tenemos clase, oye ¿y vosotros no pensáis dormir o que?- todos comenzaron a reírse a carcajada limpia.

-Bella, esto… nosotros no podemos dormir nunca, digamos que nuestras camas son atrezo para guardar las apariencias, aunque contigo ya no hace falta- me contesto Edward y me guiño un ojo.

-Bueno pues ahora seré yo el bicho raro, nos vemos mañana- me despedí de ellos, como seria el no tener que dormir nunca y poder vivir todo el tiempo.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y tras secarme el pelo me metí en la cama tenia sueño y mañana tendría que volver a clases.

Las clases de la mañana siguientes fueron rápidas ya que todo lo que dábamos ya lo había dado en mi antiguo instituto, al no tener casi ningún amigo allí me dedique a estudiar mucho por lo que me adelantaron un curso, pero al llegar aquí ese cambio no me era valido por lo que estaba haciendo otra vez el mismo año. Después de clase debía coger un autobús para ir a La Push al fin iba a saber de mis padres, pero la parada de autobuses me pillaba muy lejos por lo que le pediría a alguien que me llevara.

-Alice, me podrías acercar a la parada de autobús por favor- le suplique intentando poner cara de niña buena.

-Bella lo siento no puedo, pero tranquila que yo consigo que alguien te lleve, haber quien te podría llevar- se quedo pensativa y de pronto trono- EDWARD VEN. Anda llévala a la parada de autobús que yo no puedo- se volvió a mi y me guiño un ojo- Bella nos vemos esta noche en casa cuídate.

-Edward si tienes algo que hacer no te preocupes iré andando.

-No seas tonta, no me importa pero para que quieres ir- no sabía si decírselo o se enfadaría.

-Voy a ir a La Push Jacob me tiene que contar unas cosas, pero estaré de vuelta temprano a casa- sabia que no le gustaba la gente de La Push era lógico.

El trayecto fue silencioso yo no me atrevía a hablar y el no estaba por la labor.

-Bella quieres que te recoja aquí después.

-No, gracias Edward pero me llevaran a la casa- y no se por que lo hice pero me acerque a el y le bese la mejilla, el me miro sorprendido sin duda había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte- me puse colorada como un tomate.

-No me ha molestado solo que no lo esperaba- me acaricio la mejilla con su fría mano y me beso en la frente, su olor me aturdió y me costo lo imposible salir del coche.

Cuando vi que se alejaba con el coche necesite sentarme, me había dado un beso- si en la frente pero aun así un beso- que bien olía, estaba tan atontada que casi pierdo el autobús. Al llegar a la casa de Jacob el estaba afuera esperándome corrió hasta donde estaba y me abrazo.

-Que alegría que hayas venido- me apretaba tanto que no me dejaba respirar.

-Te dije que iba a venir, no te iba a fallar esta vez, y ahora preséntame a tu padre.

Estaba nerviosa por un lado iba a saber al fin de mis padres pero también sabia que ha Billy no le haría nada de gracia que viviera con los Cullen. Billy era un anciano de la tribu de La Push, estaba en silla de ruedas según me contó Jacob tuvo un accidente y quedo así.

-Así que tu eres Isabella Marie Swan- me emocione al oír mi nombre completo- no sabes como te pareces a tu padre.

-¿De verdad?- estaba muy emocionada.

Pasamos el rato hablando me contó que mis padres se casaron muy jóvenes apenas tenían un par de años mas que yo, pero que se querían muchísimo que cuando yo nací fueron los mas felices que había, dijo que mi madre sentía adoración por mi, ella apenas tenia 19 años cuando me tuvo y me quería muchísimo. Mi padre era policía de Forks y mi madre en ese momento se dedicaba a cuidar de mi, pero una noche no saben como pudo pasar al parecer un animal salvaje entro en la casa y los ataco, ami me hirieron tan solo era un bebe y mis padres por protegerme murieron, alguien me saco de la casa me curo y me llevo al hospital.

-Bella, ¿Quieres ver una foto de ellos?- mis ojos ya estaban humedecidos con lagrimas que amenazaban con salir pero al oír eso se escaparon libres por mis mejillas.

Eran ellos, lo supe me parecería mucho a ellos, eran unos niños y me tenían en brazos, mi madre era una mujer preciosa con unos bonitos ojos verdes y el pelo como yo, mi padre también era guapo, sus ojos eran como los míos yo los herede de el. Estaba sufriendo por que los quería aunque no los conociera, ellos me habían cuidado; me habían querido y me habían protegido.

-Bella, quiero ser sincero contigo- Billy me saco de mis pensamientos, sincero a que se referiría- tu crees en las leyendas que se que Jacob te contó- le mando una mirada asesina a su hijo- yo tan solo asentí- Jacob ve afuera necesito hablar con Bella, a solas.

-¿Papa ya vas a empezar con tus batallitas Bella no va creer todas esas cosas?

-Que salgas te he dicho- Billy empezaba a cabrearse por lo comentarios de Jacob.

Cuando este salio Billy parecía concentrado en como me lo iba a contar todo mas o menos sabia que los Cullen serian parte del tema.

-Bella, ¿Sabes lo de los Cullen, no es cierto?- asentí era inútil negárselo- entonces si crees en vampiros es una tontería que sigas creyendo que a tus padres los mataron unos animales salvajes- me quede sin habla, no habían sido animales sino vampiros.

-Y que tienen que ver los Cullen con esto- no podían haber sido ellos me negaba a creerlo.

-Mucho.

-No, ellos no pudieron ser, ellos no son así; ellos no matan a personas.

-No Bella, ellos no fueron, no es que los defienda pero ellos jamás nos han dado problema están cumpliendo el tratado desde siempre, pero si tienen algo que ver, bueno en especial uno de ellos, ese es Edward- mi corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos- el fue quien te salvo- volvió a latir.

-Como que el me salvo, como el tiene mi edad, como me podría haber salvado es imposible.

-Bella los vampiros no envejecen, ellos siempre van a tener la edad que tienen ahora, lo que quiere decir que Edward ya era como ahora, los Cullen no entran en La Push por un tratado que se genero hace mucho tiempo, pero ellos son por decirlo de alguna manera los vampiros buenos, y cuando detectan que se acercan alguno de los malos se encargan de ellos para que no causen daño alguno a la gente de Forks, pero con tus padres bueno no pudieron llegar a tiempo. Ellos llegaron tarde los otros vampiros eran fuertes y hábiles para engañarlos en sus visiones, eso le paso a Alice la pobre se estuvo culpando mucho tiempo. Cuando llegaron los otros escaparon pero a ti ya te habían mordido, ese día Edward te salvo dos veces, la primera ahuyentando a los otros vampiros y segundo bebiendo tu sangre y sacándote el veneno- le debía la vida a el, a la persona que ahora me importaba mas en la vida, de la persona que indudablemente me había enamorado.

-¿El veneno, los vampiros tienen veneno?- eso no lo sabia.

-No sabemos para que es no se nos fue revelado eso es algo que ellos deberán contarte, quieres la dirección de la casa donde vivías con tus padres- asentí, claro que la quería.

Billy se porto muy bien conmigo yo creía que a el no le gustaba los Cullen pero hablo bien de ellos, aunque no quería que Jacob se acercara demasiado. Jacob me llevo a mi casa fuimos en silencio el parecía muy cabreado, cuando llevamos a casa me pregunto.

-¿Se puede saber que milongas te contó mi padre, no le creas los ancianos de la tribu son un poco excéntricos?- se lo tomaba a broma.

-No te diré nada eso es algo que te lo tendría que contar tu padre, gracias Jacob por traerme pero ahora debo bajar.

Me despedí de el y encamine hacia la casa, cuando se fue me senté en un columpio que había colgado a un gran árbol, solo quería estar sola y llorar, enterarme de tantas cosas sobre mis padres y encima que fueron unos desgraciados vampiros quienes los habían matado. Oí unos pasos, ahora no quería ver a nadie solo quería estar a solas no quería hablar de nada. Alguien me había visto llorar y ahora me abrazaba, ese aroma era inconfundible sin duda era Edward, no me pregunto, no hablo pero se quedo conmigo un largo rato abrazándome. Después de un rato así decidí entrar en casa, el me acompaño hasta mi cuarto y cuando iba a entrar me dio un beso en la mano dándome ánimos- Edward podía ser muy dulce cuando quería.

Recordé algo de lo que si quería hablar y eso debía ser con Alice por lo que me dirigí a su cuarto. Tras llamar ella me indico que entrara.

-Alice, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- ella asintió.

-Veras hoy estuve en La Push y Billy uno de los ancianos de tribu me contó lo que paso con mis padres- note como se ponía mas pálida de lo que ya estaba- si lo se, se que no fueron animales precisamente quienes nos atacaron, también se que no fuisteis vosotros sino que me salvasteis Billy hablo bien de vosotros.

-Bella, siento que te hayas tenido que enterar así, te lo quería contar pero no quería que sufrieras si sabias todo lo que paso- estaba triste por mi, era muy buena amiga.

-Ya lo asumí, pero te quería preguntar una cosa que no entendí es que Billy me contó que Edward saco el veneno de mi sangre, ¿en que consiste ese veneno, que es lo que hace?

-No debería contártelo pero bueno hay va, eso no lo llamamos veneno, nosotros lo llamamos ponzoña, cuando mordemos lo transmitimos, cuando atacamos a una presa la ponzoña entra en su sangre esto hace que se paralice la presa, si es humana y se deja que la ponzoña se extienda…-se debatía entre seguir o no-

-Sigue, por favor- le suplique.

-Se acaba convirtiendo en un vampiro, pero solo después de tres largos dias de sufrimiento. No es algo agradable por lo que pasar.

-Pues ami me gustaría, solo así podría agarrar a esos malditos vampiros y hacerles pagar lo que le hicieron a mis padres- estaba rabiosa.

-Bella no sabes lo que estas diciendo, lo harías por venganza y bien si lo consigues luego que aras, serás una maldita como nosotros para el resto de la eternidad- Alice se entristeció, yo creía que era feliz siendo lo que es.

-No se Alice estoy muy confundida, voy a salir un poco necesito estar sola, iré a la piscina si no te importa allí podré despejarme.

Me despedí de ella y entre en mi habitación, me puse el bikini que Alice me regalo, me dirigí abajo al piso donde estaba la piscina, no me percate de que allí había alguien nadando ya hasta que no estuve metida.

-Bella, como sigues no te quise preguntar por que te veía muy mal pero que te a pasado- se acerco mucho ami- no te habrán echo algo.

-No, no es nada de eso- se preocupaba por mi y eso me gustaba- Edward creo que debo darte las gracias- el me miro confundido.

-¿Por que?

-Por algo que hiciste hace 17 años- y me señale la cicatriz, se puso tenso y mas pálido de lo habitual- se todo lo que paso no te preocupes, por eso estaba así esta tarde, sabes hoy e visto una foto de mis padres por primera vez- empecé a sollozar y la voz se me quebraba- mi madre era tan bonita y mi padre se veía un hombre tan bueno, no los conocí; no me dejaron conocerlos- y me derrumbe lo único que me hacia seguir consciente eran los fuertes brazos de Edward mientras me abrazaba.

-Lo siento mucho Bella, deberás que lo siento, no sabes cuanto me culpo de no haber llegado a tiempo, pero fui feliz por poder salvarte mucho y mucho mas ahora que se todo lo que significas para mi- eso me pillo desprevenida.

-No, yo no significo nada para nadie, mis padres adoptivos nunca me han querido, no tenia ningún buen amigo y ahora me entero de todo esto, no nadie me puede querer de ninguna forma, los únicos que me quisieron están muertos enterrados en el cementerio de Forks- estaba histérica.

-Pero yo si que te quiero- atrapo mi mirada en la suya, sus ojos eran sinceros pero yo me negaba a creerlo.

-Se que no es así, no tienes que hacerlo Edward no tienes que tratar de hacerme feliz, de verdad que no, hiciste demasiado salvándome.

-Crees que te digo esto por hacerte feliz, Bella te quiero como nunca quise a nadie, como creía que un vampiro nunca podría querer, como me e negado todo el tiempo que e estado contigo y como el que no pienso callar mas, se que tu no sientes esto por mi pero quiero que sepas que en mi tienes un apoyo y que voy a estar aquí siempre que me necesites.

Y no me pude controlar, alce mis brazos y rodee su cuello me acerque todo lo que pude y le bese, nunca jamás había hecho nada parecido, de echo era el primer beso que le daba a un chico y si era con el mejor que mejor. En primer momento el se quedo quieto con los ojos como platos, pero poco a poco se fue relajando y entregándose a ese beso que yo tanto había deseado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Tengo que decir que estoy un poco triste por el ultimo capitulo solo recibi un reviews el cual agradezco, y me a echo replantearme si seguir o no con la historia ya que veo que en verdad no le esta gustando a mucha gente y siento que no estoy haciendo las cosas bien, por eso según los resultados de este capitulo vere si sigo poniendo o no, no quiero que suene a amenaza ni mucho menos pero quiero saber si debo seguir o no. Gracias a todos.**


	8. Conversión

**Antes de todo agradeceros los reviews ya llegue a los treinta dios mío nadie se imagina la sorpresa que me lleve cuando al día siguiente de poner el capitulo vi tantos me falto llorar en serio. Muchas gracias por que me habéis ayudado muchísimo y desde luego sin pensármelo la voy a seguir poniendo me lo habéis demostrado con creces. Muchas gracias de nuevo y disfrutar de este capitulo espero que os guste.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**8. Conversión.**

**Edward**

Estuve a punto de decírselo es mas lo deseaba pero no me atrevía aun no era el momento como ella iba a querer estar con un mounstro como yo. La fiesta paso y todos decidimos darnos un baño, al llegar a la piscina la vi y en bikini, nunca había visto algo tan hermoso además parecía asustada no se atrevía a meterse en el agua por lo que decidí que la ayudaría corrí hacia ella, la cogi en brazos y me tire al agua. No se molesto pero si que se llevo una buen susto.

Los demás decidieron jugar, pero era muy peligroso para ella por lo que decidió irse a dormir y de nuevo salio del agua con ese bikini que me estaba volviendo loco- por que me sentía así, nunca había sentido esto como era posible que tuviese calor.

Pase otra noche velando su sueño desde la ventana, esta noche estaba inquieta se revolvía en la cama y suspiraba de vez en cuando. La mañana llego y teníamos que ir al instituto y de nuevo a las fastidiosas clases, teniendo en cuenta que tengo varias licenciaturas en medicina y otras carreras más el instituto es mas que pan comido pero hay que guardar las apariencias. Al salir de clase Alice me pide que acompañe a Bella a la parada del autobús, bien un rato a solas con ella, pero cuando me entero de que va a La Push no me gusta.

Cuando me iba a despedir de ella se acerco ami y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla sentí su calor y era la experiencia mas placentera que había experimentado hasta entonces, me sorprendí y ella se disculpo-¿Por qué si me había encantado?- por lo que le correspondí dándole un beso en la frente. La deje en la parada pero me aleje lo suficiente para que ella no me viera, no me iría hasta verla subir al autobús.

Mi tarde fue lenta no quería que ella fuese allí, que pasaría si les hablaban mal de nosotros y si la ponían en nuestra contra. Si así era los de La Push se iban a enterar, nosotros habíamos cumplido el tratado ellos sin embargo lo habían roto ya que Jacob se lo contó todo a Bella, aunque el no lo crea lo rompió.

Hoy un ruido en la entrada y me asome a la ventana y allí estaban los dos. Bella se despidió y bajo del coche, vi como se sentaba en el columpio del árbol y estaba llorando, que le habría pasado.

Me acerque a ella y comprobé que estaba llorando, se veía tan mal tan frágil, que solo quería abrazarla; protegerla y así lo hice, no pregunte ni hable sabia que ella no estaba en condiciones para hablarme y contarme lo que le pasaba. La acompañe a su cuarto me partía el alma verla así y no poder hacer nada por que mejorara pero debía dejarla sola, bese su mano y la deje marchar.

Debía darle la noticia de que dentro de poco nos iríamos por un tiempo, quizás si ella eligiera el destino así lograra subirle los ánimos.

Fui a darme un baño para despejarme un rato, estaba nadando cuando note que alguien entraba en la piscina. Era ella de nuevo con el bikini- para Edward no pienses en eso, que demonios te pasa- me acerque a ella.

-Bella, como sigues no te quise preguntar por que te veía muy mal pero que te a pasado- me acerque a ella mas de lo debido- no te habrán echo algo.

-No, no es nada de eso- se veía tan triste- Edward creo que debo darte las gracias- no entendía por que me daba las gracias.

-¿Por que?

-Por algo que hiciste hace 17 años- y se señalo la cicatriz- se todo lo que paso no te preocupes, por eso estaba así esta tarde, sabes hoy e visto una foto de mis padres por primera vez- empezó a sollozar y la voz se le quebraba- mi madre era tan bonita y mi padre se veía un hombre tan bueno, no los conocí; no me dejaron conocerlos- y se derrumbo por lo que la apreté fuerte contra mi pecho intentando transmitirle toda la tranquilidad que ella necesitaba y todo el amor que yo le tenia.

-Lo siento mucho Bella, deberás que lo siento, no sabes cuanto me culpo de no haber llegado a tiempo, pero fui feliz por poder salvarte mucho y mucho mas ahora que se todo lo que significas para mi- parecía sorprendida.

-No, yo no significo nada para nadie, mis padres adoptivos nunca me han querido, no tenia ningún buen amigo y ahora me entero de todo esto, no nadie me puede querer de ninguna forma, los únicos que me quisieron están muertos enterrados en el cementerio de Forks- estaba histérica.

-Pero yo si que te quiero- atrape su mirada en la mía intentando que viera que lo que le decía era sincero que la quería y mucho.

-Se que no es así, no tienes que hacerlo Edward no tienes que tratar de hacerme feliz, de verdad que no, hiciste demasiado salvándome.

-Crees que te digo esto por hacerte feliz, Bella te quiero como nunca quise a nadie, como creía que un vampiro nunca podría querer, como me e negado todo el tiempo que e estado contigo y como el que no pienso callar mas, se que tu no sientes esto por mi pero quiero que sepas que en mi tienes un apoyo y que voy a estar aquí siempre que me necesites.

Y lo que hizo continuación fue lo mas hermoso que me había pasado en la vida, se acerco ami, rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y me beso. Yo estaba sorprendido no me lo esperaba y no sabia que hacer como hombre antes de convertirme no estaba en ese punto y como vampiro no había estado con nadie, pero decidí relajarme y entregarme a ese beso que tanto tiempo había deseado.

**Bella**

Poco a poco me separe de el, sus ojos se había oscurecido pero seguían tan hermosos como siempre. Seguíamos abrazados pero ninguno decíamos nada, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y el me abrazo mas fuerte. Sentí como comenzaba a reírse mientras que yo estaba como un tomate.

-¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia?- por que se reía.

-Estas un poco colorada, pero me encanta, Bella ¿Por qué lo as echo?

-Como que por que, tu que crees Edward valla preguntas haces- me separe de el y le mire a la cara, no me gusto lo que vi.

-No tenias que hacerlo, te lo he dicho si, pero yo se que no me correspondes además si a sido por gratitud créeme seria peor aun.

-Eres absurdo, no me puedo creer que creas eso de mi, no te estaba precisamente agradeciendo Edward- comencé a chillar sin darme cuenta- como puedes ser tan tonto no te das cuenta de que yo también te quiero- como podía decir eso estaba dispuesta a salir de la piscina pero el me agarro.

-¿De verdad?- se veía tan mono con una gran curiosidad.

-Pues claro que si so bobo- dicho esto agarro mi cara entre sus manos y me beso.

-Vaya, vaya Bella si querías venir a darte un baño sola y mira lo que me encuentro- maldita Alice seguro que lo había visto en una visión de las suyas.

-Ya Alice como si no lo supieras antes que nosotros mismos- dijo Edward mojándola.

-Si, pero es mas divertido así, bueno ya que os e interrumpido me voy a dar un baño con Jasper también.

Y de nuevo la familia completa estaba en la piscina, decidí irme a dormir ya que iban a comenzar a jugar y apreciaba mi vida y mi cabeza. Fui nadando hasta las escaleras y sentí que había alguien detrás de mí, era Edward que se acerco y me susurro al oído.

-Dentro de un rato me iré de aquí e iré a tu habitación espérame quiero enseñarte una cosa- sentí un escalofrío cuando me susurro al oído y mas cuando me dijo que iría a mi habitación, lo esperaría seria imposible dormirme.

Llegue a mi habitación Edward iba a venir y el pijama que utilizaba si era muy cómodo pero muy cutre recordé que el día que fuimos de compras me compre un bonito camisón era un poco infantil con una muñeca muy divertida pero era mejor que el pijama cutre, decidí meterme en la cama y taparme aunque era infantil era muy cortito demasiado diría yo. Cogi un libro e intente leerlo seria mejor tener la mente ocupada, no había leído ni siquiera una pagina cuando llamaron a mi puerta.

-Bella, quiero que vengas conmigo a un sitio, quiero enseñarte una cosa-yo me levante y el me miro de arriba abajo- pero será mejor que te pongas otra cosa- me dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Edward, creo que antes deberíamos hablar ¿no crees?

-Ya lo aremos luego antes quiero que vengas conmigo, te espero abajo- se acerco ami y me dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

Me cambie de ropa y cogi el anorak esta noche era especialmente fría, no sabia a donde me pensaba llevar pero la idea de estar a solas con el me gustaba. Baje intentando hacer el menor ruido para que no supieran que nos íbamos juntos, algo inútil seguro que me oirían y Alice vería que nos íbamos a ir juntos. Cuando llegue al porche el me estaba esperando al lado de su coche.

-No piensas decirme a donde vamos a ir- estaba muy intrigada.

-No señorita, quiero que veas algo que se que vas a querer ver así que ten paciencia y lo sabrás.

Me abrió la puerta y permaneció hay hasta que entre después con toda la elegancia que lo caracterizaba subió a su asiento y arranco el coche, estar con Edward era maravilloso no hacia falta hablar me bastaba con observarlo y con las sonrisas que de vez en cuando el me regalaba, el trayecto finalizo y vi como el se ponía serio. Entonces dirigí mi mirada donde el la había puesto su mirada y vi una bonita casa en las afueras del pueblo, era pequeña pero acogedora por una extraña razón me parecía familiar, entonces me di cuenta la foto que Billy me dio de mis padres ellos estaban en este porche.

-Creí que querrías verla por eso te traje, esta era tu casa Bella, de echo sigue siendo tuya yo la compre no quería que nadie viviera aquí, la reservaba para ti, por si algún día tu regresabas.

-No se que decir, aquí viví yo- mi voz se quebraba- mis padres…-entonces me di cuenta- ellos murieron aquí- note como Edward se ponía tenso.

-Lo siento no me di cuenta de ese detalle, no debí traerte aquí soy un irresponsable-lo silencie poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

-Me gusta que me hayas traído, yo iba a venir de todos modos y estoy feliz de que tu hayas venido conmigo- me dedico una sonrisa queriendo infundirme ánimos.

Salio de coche y a una velocidad solo posible en el ya estaba abriendo mi puerta, me ayudo salir mientras que me acercaba a el y me abrazaba dándome un tierno beso en la cabeza. Me cogio de la mano y nos encaminamos a la casa. Entramos, yo esperaba encontrarla vacía y muy sucia al fin y al cabo llevaba casi 17 años sin ser habitada pero me encontré que estaba limpia y que había muebles debajo de sabanas blancas.

-Sabes había decidido que cuando terminara la beca buscaría un trabajo y una casa para vivir aquí, no pienso regresar y ahora tengo esta casa, bueno si tu me permites vivir aquí ahora es tuya.

-No es mía, ya te he dicho que la compre para ti, pero de eso tenemos que hablar- note como se ponía serio- Bella dentro de unas semanas Alice, tu y yo nos tendremos que ir un tiempo fuera de Forks, por que vamos a recibir visitas no muy agradables sobre todo para ti.

-¿Qué visitas Edward?, ¿Qué esta pasando?- no se por que me estaba asustando.

-Bella los vampiros que mataron a tus padres, bueno como te diría esto, van a volver y ellos juraron que también acabarían contigo, nosotros se lo impedimos pero dieron un plazo 17 años y volverían a buscarte, mientras estuvieras fuera de Forks no corrías ningún peligro pero aquí ellos sabrán que as vuelto e intentaran llegar a ti- abrí los ojos estaba demasiado asustada, los vampiros sangrientos que mataron a mis padres vendrían a por mi una simple humana, ahora desee mas que nunca ser un vampiro poderoso y llevar a cabo mi venganza.

-Conviérteme- dije en un susurro, no estaba segura de que Edward me hubiese oído pero así fue por su reacción.

-¿Estas loca?, jamás haría algo así, ni se te ocurra volver ni siquiera pensarlo y ahora dime a donde quieres que vallamos- trato de tranquilizarme- Carlisle y yo decidimos que iríamos a algún sitio que tu quisieras ver y así aprovecharíamos el viaje.

-No lo se Edward verdaderamente no lo se, ¿podríamos salir de aquí no me siento bien en este lugar?- no soportaba mas estar en el sitio en el que ellos estuvieron alguna vez.

Salimos y mis fuerzas flaqueaban, aun estaba conmocionada por la noticia que Edward me había dado solo sentía sueño, y como mi cuerpo me pesaba una tonelada mis parpados se cerraban y lo ultimo que sentí fue unos fríos brazos cogiendome para que no me cayese.

Cuando desperté lo hice en mi cama pero pude sentir como unos fríos brazos me tenían abrazada, alce la viste y me encontré con su rostro tan lindo como siempre.

-¿Qué me a pasado?

-Demasiadas noticias en un solo momento, debí tener un poco mas de tacto al contarte todo no tengo mucha práctica en como tratar a las personas humanas, lo siento.

-No te disculpes, es que soy un poco blandengue ya sabes- debía preguntárselo ahora que lo tenia tan cerca- Edward ¿que somos?

-¿Te refieres a nosotros?- yo asentí- bueno según vosotros los humanos seriamos novios ¿no?, pero sino quieres y as cambiado de opinión lo entenderé.

-Que bobo que eres, claro que quiero ser tu novia nada me gustaría mas que eso- me dedico una sonrisa preciosa se veía entusiasmado, se inclino hacia mi y me beso, no era como nuestro primer beso en este había mas urgencia, mas pasión su fríos labios se habrían paso entre los míos, llenándome con su aliento y logrando aturdirme, necesite separarme de el para respirar. Jadee en busca de aire cuando note como el se reía ami lado.

-Cierto tu necesitas respirar, a veces no recuerdo lo obvio, tu eres humana y tienes esas raras debilidades.

-¿Raras debilidades? Oye rico que algún día tú también las tuviste.

-Si pero de eso hace mucho tiempo, ya apenas lo recuerdo- note como se entristeció.

-Yo te las recordare, mira por ejemplo aquí te va una, tengo un hambre feroz así que por que no me acompañas a la cocina.

Paso una semana, una semana de instituto, de convivencia con los Cullen a los que cada vez los veía mas como mi familia, Alice era un completo encanto conmigo a pesar del carácter que se gastaba y lo mejor de todo era Edward eran tan bueno, tan cariñoso, tan dulce y tan increíblemente guapo que me tenia loca, era nuestra primera semana y estaba feliz con el, con sus charlas, sus abrazos; sus caricias y sus besos todo lo suyo me gustaba. Dentro de una semana nos íbamos habíamos elegido Alaska como destino lo decidí yo, no era precisamente el sitio al que quería ir- sinceramente quería algo de sol y calorcito- pero era un sitio en el que ellos podrían salir de día sin peligro. Las expectativas de un viaje con Edward me gustaba- vale no era un viaje solo pero Alice era muy independiente- además podría ver muchas cosas nuevas con el. Yo ya tenia la maleta echa era un poco obsesiva con ese tema me gustaba tenerlo todo preparado-vale me había pasado aun quedaba una semana pero estaba impaciente por irme con el. Hoy todos salieron de caza menos Esme que aprovecho para hacer limpieza general de la casa, no necesitaba mi ayuda yo solo estorbaba por lo que decidí salir a dar una vuelta.

-Esme voy a salir a dar una vuelta, quizás valla al pueblo quiero hacer unas compras para el viaje.

-No pensaras ir andando, el pueblo esta lejos y como tienes el carnet llévate un coche- no me atrevía a conducir esos coches tan potentes, cierto es que Edward me había dejado en mas de una ocasión conducir su coche pero sola no me atrevía, cosa aparte era Alice que no dejaba que me acercara a su Porsche, pero el pueblo estaba realmente lejos para ir andando cogeria el de Edward e iría despacio.

-Me llevare el de Edward que ya lo e conducido- estaba asustada en el fondo.

-Esta bien cariño, pero ten mucho cuidado no te vallas a hacer daño- Esme era un amor.

Salí de la casa con las manos fuertemente aferradas al volante pendiente de todo lo que pasaba por la carretera, decidí ir a la tienda del pueblo pero en el camino me encontré pasando por la casa que me pertenecía no estaba preparada para entrar sola en ella, pero me iba dentro de una semana y aun no sabíamos cuando podríamos volver. Aparque el coche y salí de el, me encamine hacia la casa cuando sentí una punzada de dolor en la cicatriz del cuello, no le eche cuentas era algo raro y entre en la casa.

Subí al piso de arriba quería ver nuestras habitaciones, quizás aun estuviera mi cuna o incluso algunas fotos. Y no me equivocaba en la primera habitación en la que entre había una linda cunita de bebe, abrí el armario y hay estaba mi ropa, la que mis padres me ponían cuando tan solo era un bebe pensé en lo felices que un día fueron mis padres aquí. Pase a la siguiente habitación había una cama de matrimonio era el cuarto de mis padres y allí había una foto de su boda. El vestido de novia de mi madre era precioso, era como el que siempre soñé para mi boda.

Oí un ruido en el piso de abajo pero el único que tenia llaves de esa casa éramos Edward y yo, pensé que había regresado de la caza y había ido a buscarme, ilusionada como estaba baje los escalones corriendo temiendo caerme y gritando su nombre, pero lo que me encontré si que no me lo esperaba. Eran dos hombres muy guapos y demasiado pálidos, sentí de nuevo como mi cicatriz me dolía cuando uno de ellos poso sus ojos en mi.

-Vaya vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, me parece Zeus que no nos va a hacer falta buscarla ella solita ha venido hasta nosotros- me estaba asustando mucho quien era y por que parecía conocerme.

-Ya veo Ixión, tu presa vuelve a ti- como que su presa quien son estos.

-Te preguntaras quien somos nosotros verdad Bella, bueno permite que nos presentemos, yo soy Ixión y este es Zeus, antes éramos mas pero un día en esta casa gracias a cierta familia llamada Cullen tuvimos unas bajas y después de 17 años otras pocas, solo quedamos nosotros dos, no se si estarás al tanto pero venimos a terminar lo que no pudimos terminar hace años y ese algo eres tu, no corriste con la misma suerte que tus padres pero hoy te llego el día.

**Edward **

El tiempo con Bella pasaba rápido pero maravilloso, cada día que pasaba con ella me volvía mas humano, sin duda ella estaba haciendo que cambiara de la mejor forma, ya llevamos una semana como pareja y parecía que nos conociéramos de toda la vida, ya no podría vivir sin ella ni un solo momento, pero desgraciadamente la sed era muy fuerte ya y debíamos salir a cazar.

Salimos toda la familia pero Esme decidió quedarse en casa con Bella por lo que me iba mas tranquilo. Pasamos la mayoría de la tarde buscando presas y después cazándola. Cuando casi nos íbamos note como Alice se quedaba quieta con los ojos abiertos eso solo podía significar una cosa, estaba teniendo una visión pero esta vez sentí que debía preocuparme y mucho.

-Bella- fue lo único que Alice dijo y me dejo entrar en su mente.

-Todos al coche- troné.

Conducí de vuelta a Forks a 220 km/h directo a la casa de Bella, ella estaba en peligro en un grave peligro y solo podía pedir y desear no llegar demasiado tarde por que si así era yo me iría con ella.

Bajamos del coche todos y corrimos hacia la casa cuando entre la imagen que vi supero todos mis limites, Bella estaba en el suelo magullada, sangrando y la… HABIAN MORDIDO otra vez. Cuando nos vieron salieron corriendo quise ir tras ellos pero Bella me necesitaba, Jasper y Emmett trataron de darles alcance inútilmente eran vampiros demasiado expertos. Me acerque a Bella, la vi llorando medio inconsciente.

-Edward, tienes que hacerlo otra vez antes de que sea demasiado tarde, debes hacerlo antes de que la ponzoña llegue a su corazón- me insto Carlisle.

-Lo se, solo espero poder controlarme, Bella mi amor todo saldrá bien yo te quitare eso dolor- pero cuando me disponía a beber su sangre y así la ponzoña ella me lo impidió.

-NO TE ME ACERQUES, NO LO HAGAS- no podía ser verdad lo que me estaba pidiendo que le pasaba, vi como se levantaba dolorida y se situaba en la otra esquina de la habitación- Edward si de verdad me amas no lo hagas, una vez te lo dije entiendes a que me refiero- y entonces me acorde.

-No te vas a convertir, no te lo permitiré- no dejaría que se convirtiera y menos aun de esa manera y de manos de ese desgraciado.

-Edward, es su elección recuerda lo que te conté de mi visión ella ya lo había elegido- me contesto Alice.

-Edward si esperamos mas no habrá vuelta atrás- Carlisle estaba de mi parte, me dirigí a Bella tratando de hacer caso omiso a lo que me pedía cuando esta dio un gran grito y se estremeció, era demasiado tarde la ponzoña había llegado al corazón.

La llevamos corriendo a casa allí Carlisle tenia lo necesario le aplicaríamos morfina para que pudiera soportar algo mejor el dolor. Yo la llevaba en brazos y sentía como se retorcía de dolor entre mis brazos, no soportaba verla así, sabia lo que estaba sufriendo aunque intentara no mostrarlo, como fui tan estupido de por unos segundos haberle echo caso, debía haberlo echo en el mismo instante que me di cuenta de que la habían mordido.

-Aaaaaaaahh fuego, hay fuego quema mucho, me estoy quemando Edward- no podía soportar oírla lamentarse, la ponzoña se extendía cambiando y curando su cuerpo y era muy doloroso, la apreté contra mi pecho en un inútil intento de protegerla.

-Bella, tranquila mi amor ya queda menos, mi vida te quiero- pero ella no contesto se acababa de desmayar, en una parte me alegro así no soportaría el dolor por un rato.

La lleve a su cuarto y la tumbe en la cama, Carlisle le aplico la morfina y me indico que debía suministrársela cada cierto tiempo, sin duda me esperaban tres días horribles, los peores de toda mi existencia, ver en este estado a Bella me estaba matando pero no me iba a separar de ella pese a que todos me lo habían pedido.

Así pasaron dos largos y dolorosos días en los que Bella tenia muy pocos ratos de lucidez en los que me decía que no me preocupara que ella lo había elegido y que todo pasaría, pero otros momentos eran peores cuando ella se debatía entre el dolor y lanzaba alaridos muy fuertes. No solté su mano en ningún momento por miedo a que se desvaneciera y así paso otro día más.

Note que Bella ya no se quejaba, ni se retorcía de dolor ya todo había pasado cuando ella abrió los ojos no me esperaba lo que vi en ellos. Los ojos de los neófitos al renacer siempre son rojos por que aun corre su propia sangre por sus venas, pero Bella tenia los ojos dorados, como los vegetarianos los tenemos.

**Muchas gracias por leer y plis dejarme saber si os a gustado o no, aunque sea para decirme que es malisimo.**

**Besos a todoossssss**


	9. Poderes

**Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo espero que os gustes y muchas gracias por los reviews ya sabéis que me subís el animo a tope y me animan mucho.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**9. Poderes**

**Bella**

Era mi elección y el debería aceptarla, vi como se acercaba ami no le dejaría hacerlo quería transformarme, quería poder vengarme de Ixión y Zeus, pero una gran parte de mi quería ser como el, poder pasar la eternidad con el, vi como se acercaba cuando note un fuerte pinchazo en mi corazón y después todo se volvió negro.

Durante no se cuanto tiempo lo único que sentí fue un fuerte dolor, mas bien ardor por todo mi cuerpo pero poco a poco fue pasando y note como mi corazón latía cada vez mas despacio hasta que se paro.

Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero con lo que me encontré fue con el rostro mas hermoso del mundo, pero me miraba con preocupación algo malo pasaba.

-Edward, ¿Qué pasa por que me miras así?- sentí unas ganas tremendas de besarlo.

-Bella, ¿Qué sientes, tienes sed, te duele algo, como estas?- demasiadas preguntas formuladas por esos preciosos y perfectos labios.

-No, no me ocurre nada de eso, me siento bien- mejor que bien me sentía nueva, me sentía fuerte, mas poderosa pero también sentía unos deseos irrefrenables de lanzarme sobre el- solo tengo una sensación un poco extraña, bueno antes también la tenia pero ahora es un poco mas fuerte.

-¿Qué sensación?

-No deberías haber preguntado- y me abalance sobre el juntando mis labios ansiosos con los suyos, en un principio estaba tenso pero después se dejo llevar. El beso se fue intensificando cada vez estábamos mas excitados por lo que el paro.

-Bella, creo que deberíamos parar además tienes que bajar todos te esperan- podía ver sus ojos negros como el carbón como seguramente estarían los míos por la excitación, por que parar entonces- venga vamos.

-No estate quiero- y lo que paso no me esperaba el se paralizo mirándome preocupado- no me hagas caso- y pudo moverse de nuevo- ¿Qué esta pasando?- me eche las manos a la cabeza caminando hacia atrás alejándome de el todo lo que pude, no quería que pasara otra vez.

-Bella, me temo que es tu poder puedes controlar a los demás, lo que no entiendo como as sido capaz de controlarlo tan rápido- vio mi cara de susto por lo que intento animarme- Bella no a pasado nada, ven conmigo.

-Yo… esto Edward siento lo de antes yo no pretendía que tu me tuvieses que hacer caso.

-Ven aquí tonta, ya lo se pero lo de antes a estado muy interesante- acaricio mi mejilla con su ya no eran sus fríos dedos pero me gustaba y me beso con mucho cariño, comprendí que verdaderamente no se había cabreado conmigo.

Bajamos de la mano al salón y allí estaban todos sin excepción de nadie, me preguntaba si yo había cambiado físicamente tendría que buscar un espejo, aunque me gustaría poder preguntárselo a Edward si claro y que le iba a decir ya me imagino.

-"Edward e tenido algún cambio físico, vamos si ahora soy tan bella como Rosalie, que patético por mi parte".

-Por que debía de ser patético- me respondió Edward.

-Si yo no e hablado- esto era muy raro

-Como pero si – abrió los ojos como platos- puedo leerte el pensamiento ahora, esto se pone interesante.

-Oh no dime que no es verdad- no me gustaba esa idea, vi como Edward me miraba con los ojos entornados muy concentrado en mi.

-Nada no puedo leerte el pensamiento- suspire aliviada pero de alguna manera el me habría tenido que escuchar, se me ocurrió una cosa-"Edward si esto funciona me voy a asustar mucho"- y me miro con los ojos como platos mientras los demás nos miraban con cara de curiosidad.

-Esto tampoco me lo esperaba, cuantos poderes ocultos mas tienes mi amor- Edward estaba encantado mientras que yo estaba asustada hasta de vampiro era un bicho raro.

-Tiene algún que otro poder incluso mas poderosos creedme- Alice hablo y lo que dijo me hundió mas.

-Bella cariño, ¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto Esme, adoraba a esa mujer y esta vez me abrazo fuertemente y no me hacia daño.

-Bella, deberías ir de caza ¿acaso no tienes sed?-negué con la cabeza por lo que Carlisle se quedo pensativo- puede ser que sea cierto después de todo.

-¿El que?- pregunto Edward.

-Según algunos de los nuestros, los más viejos cuentan una especie de leyenda que cuando una hija de Eva y Adán sea mordida por dos veces-sin transformarse la primera vez- por el mismo vampiro no desarrollara la conversión igual que los demás. Era algo que yo nunca creí pero por lo que veo puede que sea cierto, por que también se dice que desarrollara grandes poderes tan grandes que serian capaces de destruirlos a ellos, a los reyes - todo fue interrumpido por el ruido de mi estomago reclamándome comida y como no todos estallaron en risas.

-Bella, ¿vamos de caza?- me pregunto Edward con una sonrisa comprensiva- pero se había puesto nervioso ante lo que Carlisle dijo ya se lo sonsacaría- yo negué con la cabeza.

-Es que no es sangre lo que me apetece, esto es demasiado raro ¿verdad Carlisle?

-¿Qué es lo que te apetece comer?

- Una hamburguesa, raro verdad-como todo en mí.

-Muy raro- me confirmo Carlisle.

-Pues te llevare a un Mc donals- dijo Edward mientras se carcajeaba y me dedicaba una estupida sonrisa.

-"Ríete que esta me la vas a pagar"- de golpe paro de reírse- "Así me gusta"- que conste que no use mi poder para hacerlo parar mi amenaza basto.

Montamos en su coche rumbo a un Mc donals de verdad, estaba nerviosa aunque no sentía sed por la sangre aun no había estado en contacto con ningún humano- me resultaba rara expresarme sobre humanos ya que asta hacia 3 días era una de ellos- y allí sin duda habría y muchos. Llegamos le pedí a Edward que no se separara de mi por si no me podía controlar y me trato de tranquilizar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto ya que acabábamos de entrar y estaba rodeada de gente.

-Bien supongo, pero alguien esta usando un perfume que me da un poco de asco buag que mal gusto- me miro con los ojos apunto de salirse de las orbitas- no, no huelo la sangre y menos mal por que antes la olía y acababa desmayada, ¿ahora me pasaría?

-Me da que tú eres mas rara de lo que creía- se volvía a reír de mí pero esta vez no me enfade estaba tan guapo cuando se reía.

Una vez echa la compra salimos al exterior, Edward me miraba curioso cuando me lleve la hamburguesa a la boca seguramente ahora mismo estaba viendo algo insólito la primera vampiro que no quiere sangre humana sino su comida. Y la verdad es que estaba disfrutando de la hamburguesa mas que nunca es que debía tener hambre después de 3 largos días de conversión. Y tanto que tenia hambre por lo que acabe comiéndome 5 hamburguesas mas, a este paso si no fuera un vampiro seria una vaca.

-Menos mal que no bebes sangre, por que nos dejarías a los demás sin nada para probar- hizo el chiste Edward mientras entrábamos en casa. Entramos al salón que estaba en silencio y a oscuras algo raro en esa casa, dimos la luz y vimos una nota con la firma de Esme.

"Hemos salido de caza no os preocupéis volvemos mañana por la tarde, Bella cariño si tienes hambre y lo de la hamburguesa a funcionado tienes mas comida en la cocina, os queremos"

Mas comida, en ese momento sentí como mi estomago volvía a rugir y Edward ya no podía parar de reír, me estaba comenzando a cansar de sus risas e hice algo que me había prometido no hacer mas pero aun así no me quedo otro remedio.

-"Para ya"- y lo inmovilice- no quería hacer esto, es mas me había prometido no usar mas mi poder contigo pero ya me canse de tus risitas así que señorito se va a comportar como un novio comprensivo y vas a dejar que coma en paz- mire sus ojos y se seguía viendo burla en ellos- "Bueno ya puedes moverte"- y antes de poder acercarme al frigorífico en me tenia sujeta contra la pared.

-Así que usando tu poder conmigo sabes puede que tenga que usar algún poder sobre ti- entonces su mirada se encontró con la mía y me atrapo como lo podía hacer cuando era humana, el echo de que ahora no lo fuera no me hacia menos vulnerable ante el- así me gusta- se agacho y atrapo mis labios entre los suyos en un beso con mas pasión de los que nos habíamos dado antes, cuando se separo ambos estábamos jadeando.

-Creo que se me fue el hambre, quiero darme un baño te espero en la piscina- tras darle un suave beso en los labios corrí hacia mi cuarto en busca del bikini, pero no estaba donde lo había puesto no quería perder mas tiempo por lo que cogeria uno de Alice a ella no le molestaría, me dirigí a su habitación y cogi el primero que vi, cuando lo tuve en mis manos una extraña sensación invadió mi cuerpo inconscientemente cerré los ojos y que estaba viendo, era una visión, no podía ser, lo que estaba viendo y sintiendo era tan real, que si eso me aria sentir así iría a su encuentro sin dudarlo. Me lo puse y baje a una velocidad vampirica a la que no me terminaba de acostumbrar. Cuando lo vi al borde de la piscina con tan solo el bañador con su pálido y músculo torso creí derretirme, pero cuando me miro me vino a la mente la visión que había tenido y baje la cabeza avergonzada.

-¿Ese Bikini es nuevo, no te lo había visto?- me dijo mientras me observaba.

-Es de Alice, Edward tengo otro poder- me miro sorprendido- esto puedo tener visiones si toco ciertos objetos y e tenido una.

-Otro- dijo casi sin voz- que visión as tenido, no me asustes dime que no es nada malo.

-No, no es nada malo es que…

-Es que, que Bella habla por favor- se acerco ami y me abrazo ahora iba a ser más difícil explicársela.

-A sido al tocar este bikini, y tenia que ver contigo y conmigo- sin duda no sabia a que me refería- y esa piscina y tu y yo….

-Sino fueras vampira diría que te estas ruborizando, ¿Qué ocurre?

-No se como decir esto…- claro que no lo sabia, como iba a decirle que nos había visto a los dos haciendo el amor en la piscina, por dios no llevábamos tanto tiempo, aunque la verdad es que desde que me convertir es lo que mas e deseado mas que cualquier otra cosa, mi deseo por el es mayor que el suyo por la sangre. Pensé que si había tenido esa visión seria por algo, por lo que me dejaría llevar pero no iba a decírselo se lo demostraría- Pues vi, vi esto- dicho eso me abalance sobre el besándolo con pasión y pasando mis manos por su espalda desnuda.

-¿Como?- dijo separándose de mi.

-Edward, me lo vas a poner difícil cierto, vamos a ver si te he dicho que e visto lo que e echo que te sugiere que era lo que e visto- hasta yo me líe.

-Estoy perdido- realmente no se había enterado de nada.

-Que nos e visto a nosotros…- por favor que se de cuenta ya.

-¿Que?- trono con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Si eso mismo, pero no tienes que hacer nada por que yo haya tenido esa visión, no te preocupes se que es demasiado pronto y aun no…- no me dejo continuar sus labios se encontraban sobre los míos moviéndose de forma insistente, yo podía dar gracias a no tener la necesidad de respirar por que sin duda me habría ahogado. Aferre mis brazos a su cuello en un intento de acercarlo mas aun ami, lo necesitaba como el agua para el que vaga por el desierto, era mi única necesidad desde mi conversión, poco a poco nuestras caricias dejaron de ser tiernas para pasar a ser pasionales, casi salvajes. Estábamos nerviosos no se podía negar pero era tan grande la necesidad que teníamos de amarnos que no nos importo nada y si añadimos que teníamos aquella enorme casa sin los sentidos tan agudizados de 6 vampiros que estarían vagando por ella mejor que mejor. Sentí como bajaba una de sus manos por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero y el deseo creció en mí, me apretó fuerte y yo entrelace mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, y así salimos de la piscina hacia la habitación. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos allí, sin duda Edward tenia tanta necesidad como yo. Me dejo en el suelo sin dejar de abrazarme y besarnos. Comenzó a desanudar el nudo de mi bikini mientras me miraba a los ojos, se podía leer el deseo en ellos ahora no era la sed lo que le podía. Cuando ya me hubo quitado la parte de arriba yo dirigí la mirada al suelo avergonzada, mi cuerpo había sufrido cambios mínimos respecto a lo físico no era como Alice o Rosalie.

-Bella, no te avergüences, eres preciosa mas que eso eres hermosa y tu cuerpo me vuelve loco- como si esas palabras fuesen la cura que necesitaba atrape sus labios entre los míos queriendo comérmelos, baje mis manos asta el botón del bañador y comencé a bajárselos, preferí no mirar no quería ponerme mas nerviosas aun, el tan solo tuvo que deshacer los dos nudos del bikini posterior y este callo al suelo. Sin ninguna barrera mas que nos impidiera amarnos nos tumbamos en la cama entre besos y caricias, note un extraño calor- algo difícil de explicar pues es algo inusual en los vampiros nosotros siempre estábamos fríos- lo que me hizo pegarme mas aun a Edward.

-Bella, no sabes cuanto te amo, te necesito, te deseo…- me dijo como voz ronca pero dulce al oído.

-Yo también te amo, para siempre- apenas reconocía mi propia voz.

Y así entre besos y caricias nuestros cuerpos pasaron a formar uno, por que juntos uno éramos y lo seriamos por toda la eternidad. Cuando nuestros cuerpos estaban en lo mas alto, cuando ambos sabíamos que todo terminaba nos miramos a los ojos y sin decir palabra pues nuestros ojos lo decían todo, llegamos a la cúspide del éxtasis donde todo era felicidad y amor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado, puede que la escena de su primera vez la notéis sosa pero es que me costo mucho escribirla, acepto criticas y demás, si alguien se le ocurre una mejor forma de describirla podéis decírmela e incluso podría cambiarla.**

**Desde ahora aviso Bella no va a ser un vampiro normal, queria hacer las cosas mas diferentes y la queria hacer poderosa y no la siempre desbalidad Bella por lo que mas adelante se descubriran todos su poderes y la leyenda de la que se habla en este capitulo.**

**Por favor dejarme vuestras opiniones las necesito de verdad.**

**Besos y gracias por tomaros vuestro tiempo para leer mi historia.**


	10. La Batalla

**Siento no haber puesto antes el capitulo pero los exámenes me lo impiden, quiero agradeceros los reviews que ya e llegado a los 40 todo un record para mi anda ayudadme a superarme xDD. Espero que os guste el capitulo me costo bastante escribirlo, me despido y gracias de nuevo.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**10. La batalla**

**Edward**

Todo lo que estaba descubriendo sobre ella era fantástico, iba a ser muy poderosa sin duda y el que pudiera esta cerca de gente sin atacarlos era lo mejor, sabía que ella lo pasaría mal si alguna vez no pudiera retenerse y acabara matando a alguien pero era algo de lo que no tenia que preocuparme. Era más que raro, rarísimo no tenia sed de sangre sino de comida humana y yo veía esa comida incomible. Bella no había sufrido cambios físicos considerables aparte de ser mas pálida que de costumbre pero yo cada día la veía mas bella que el día anterior.

Quedamos en ir a la piscina a darnos un baño cuando llego con la noticia de que tenia otro poder, recapitulemos por ahora puede controlar a los demás, puede comunicarse mediante la telequinesia y encima podía tener visiones si tocaba algunos objetos, era la mas poderosa que había visto jamás mas que ellos los reyes, corte la conversación en el momento que su nombre apareció no quería preocupar a Bella, pero verdaderamente si era para preocuparse los reyes eran nada mas y nada menos que los vampiros mas viejos y poderosos también llamados Los Vulturí.

Descubrí que lo que si tenia Bella era una gran hambre acabo con 6 hamburguesas en tiempo record aun recuerdo que como humana apenas si podía con una era muy chistoso verla comer, pero volviendo a su nuevo poder ella había tenido una visión y se veía avergonzada, le costo mostrarme que es lo que había visto pero lo hizo de la mejor forma.

Tras lo que paso me pude sentir el hombre o vampiro mas feliz de mi vida, entregarme a ella de esa manera era la mejor forma de expresar nuestro amor.

Bella

Después de descansar un poco decidimos ir al bosque quizás a dar una vuelta ya que no dormíamos y sino que mas íbamos a hacer. La cara de Edward reflejaba felicidad y en la mía seguro que seria la de una tonta complacida, lo que había pasado entre nosotros fue lo mas maravilloso que me había pasado en la vida. Salimos afuera, me dijo que me quería enseñar un sitio al que le gustaba ir y que lo quería compartir conmigo, fuimos corriendo ya que ahora éramos mas rápidos pero yo aun necesitaba acostumbrarme a correr a esa velocidad por lo que di mas de un traspié, pero bueno nada en comparación con lo patosa que era de humana.

Llegamos a un bonito prado, era perfectamente redondo con muchas flores de distintos colores ahora olía las flores mas que antes, las distinguía incluso la mas alejada.

-¿Te gusta?, es un sitio al que solía venir cuando quería estar solo, hacia tiempo que no venia.

-¿Por qué hace que no vienes?

-Muy sencillo porque desde que te conozco no deseo estar solo- lo que dijo me dejo maravillada podía existir un ser mas maravilloso que el por que no lo creo, se acerco a mi y me beso con dulzura.

-Edward prométeme que esto va a ser así para siempre, que siempre vamos a estar juntos, que nunca me vas a dejar.

-Te lo prometo, hay algo que tu no sabes y es que el amor que siente un vampiro no es como el que sienten los humanos es un amor eterno es nuestra razón de vivir en el momento en que lo encontramos, ya ves Bella estamos destinados a estar juntos siempre- sus palabras me emocionaron por lo que me lance a el y tras darle un dulce beso me abrace a el. Seguimos abrazados hasta que sus tripas nos interrumpieron comencé a reírme como el había echo en muchas ocasiones.

-Eso ríete tu ahora, ¿te importaría que parásemos para cazar por el camino?, francamente lo necesito bastante, claro que tu no sabes lo que es a ti no te va la sangre te van mas las hamburguesas ¿no?- se burlo de mi.

-Anda vamos cazador- dije mientras me levantaba, cogi su mano y tire de el ahora ya si podía, echamos a correr cuando note que se paraba.

-Por aquí hay algo, esto tu quédate aquí ya mismo vuelvo- vi como se iba avergonzado entendía que el tenia que comer aunque tuviera que matar a algún animal.

Me acerque aun árbol con la intención de dejarme caer cuando así lo hice tuve otra visión pero esta vez era horrible. Era en el claro, se desarrollaría una batalla y allí solo estábamos Edward y yo contra Ixión y Zeus nos estaban atacando y vi como Edward… no quería volver a recordarlo, ellos me querían ami pues me tendrían pero a Edward ni lo tocarían, eso jamás. Espere a que volviera antes de irme debía asegurarme que no me seguiría y quería al menos besar sus labios por si era la ultima vez.

-Bella, mi amor ya estoy aquí nos vamos.

-Edward besame- me miro confuso.

-Ja ja ja desde cuando me lo pides, cogélo sabes que estoy encantado- se acerco a mi y me dio un tierno beso que poco a poco fue yendo a mas pero sentí que si seguía pegada a el no seria capaz de irme y lo pondría en peligro por lo que poco a poco me separe de el.

-Edward te quiero, perdóname.

-Que te perdone, que te pasa Bella estas muy rara- no se como pude hacer eso.

-"Quédate quieto aquí y no te muevas hasta que pase el peligro"- y lo inmovilice- Ixión y Zeus iban a atacarnos tuve una visión y tu no salías bien parado por lo que tu no lucharas, lo siento Edward pero sabia que no me ibas a dejar ir sola pero te quiero demasiado para ponerte en peligro, no te preocupes por mi estaré bien y sino es así quiero que rehagas tu vida y que te quiero- bese sus labios y eche a correr hacia una posible muerte.

Al llegar al claro los vi tan siniestros como siempre note como empezaba a enfurecerme y como cada vez que iban en aumento note como la tierra bajo mis pies comenzaba a vibrar, otro poder descubierto, sonreí maliciosamente veamos que es todo lo que puedo hacer.

-Bella veo que nos as encontrado, ¿Cómo si puede saberse?- pregunto Ixión.

-Gracias a ti sin duda, no lo sabes o no te han ablando de la leyenda- me miro sorprendido claro que sabia a que me refería- pues gracias a ti tengo visiones y e visto una, yo os mataba a los dos- mentí pero tenia que hacerme la dura.

-Sin duda es muy interesante, la lastima es que las visiones no siempre se cumplen por que aquí la única que va morir serás tu.

-Ixión si la leyenda es verdad deberíamos irnos- hablo por primera vez Zeus.

-No Zeus, no te vallas tan pronto además quiero probar una cosa contigo "acércate" – le ordene, cuando llego a mi lado alce la mano para tocarle y efectivamente estaba en lo cierto podía tener visiones pasadas también, y justo la que quería ver una hace 17 años, el fue quien mato a mi madre la cual estaba intentando protegerme, le vi reírse encima de todo esta me la pagaría- valla disfrutaste matando a mi madre por lo que veo, no sabes lo que voy a disfrutar yo esto- no se como solo se que estaba muy enfurecida concentre todo mi odio en el mire al cielo y un rayo surgió de la nada e impacto en el, lo vi retorcerse del dolor y me gusto mi venganza estaba siendo dulce.

-Para- me rogó.

-Que pare, acaso tú tuviste esa consideración con mi madre, una indefensa humana con una bebe en sus brazos, no la tuviste así que no la pidas por que no la tendrás y ahora- me agache hasta tener su rostro a mi altura- muere- y con un solo movimiento lo despedace y el rayo se encargo de quemarlo.

Ixión estaba paralizado y no por mi sino por el miedo que reflejaba su cara, repetí mi hazaña anterior hice que se me acercara y pose mis manos en el, esta visión fue peor aun. El tenia acorralado a mi padre y antes de matarlo le pego una paliza, después vino a por mi, a por una bebe de apenas unos meses vi como me mordía e inmediatamente me dolió la cicatriz, en mi visión yo lloraba entre las garras del vampiro cuando un rugido bestial broto del pecho de otro vampiro que se abalanzo sobre el, me arrebato de sus brazos y me acuno con cuidado, al intentar huir conmigo en brazos Ixión le mordió en la espalda pero el se pudo deshacer de el y así mi salvador Edward me salvo la vida.

Cuando termine de ver mi visión mis ojos se habían vuelto rojos como el fuego, como la sangre que Ixión jamás iba a derramar mas. Agarre a Ixión por el cuello con todas mis fuerzas mientras que el comenzaba a debatirse entre mis brazos pero no lo dejaría escapar pagaría todo lo que me había echo, su muerte debía de ser la peor debería sufrir como le hizo sufrir a mi padre, me disponía a matarlo cuando se me escapo y de un puñetazo me lanzo contra un árbol, sentí como este se rompía y caí, busque a Ixión con la mirada hasta que lo encontré lo vi correr por el bosque e iba en la dirección donde Edward estaba, salí corriendo tras el no dejaría que se le acercara, y ahí estaba parecía un ángel sin movimiento pero sus ojos mostraban frustración y miedo por mi.

-Tranquilo mi amor todo va a pasar- trate de tranquilizarlo.

-Así que tu salvador y tu estáis juntos, lastima que lo vuestro dure tan poco.

-Poco, ajajá- comencé a reírme y con voz siniestra agregue- durara para siempre pero tu no lo veras- me acerque a el y con toda la fuerza con la que contaba al ser una neofita lo lance contra los arboles, toda la acción se estaba desarrollando delante de los ojos de Edward si todo salía bien me esperaba una buena reprimenda por su parte y que decir de la familia pero no era el momento de pensar en eso.

-Ixión, sabes una cosa debo darte las gracias por hacerme tan poderosa, por que así podré acabar contigo mas fácilmente, "acércate a mi"- se acerco lentamente lo mire a los ojos y le dije- esto por mi padre- y callo un brazo suyo seguido de un chillido taladrador proveniente de el- esto por mi madre- otro brazo le cayo- esto por mi cuando tan solo era un bebe- cayo una pierna y antes de que perdiera el equilibrio- y esto por la cicatriz de Edward- y acto seguido lo que cayo fue su cabeza, me concentre en hacer caer un rayo que incendiaran sus restos antes de que volviera a aparecer, usar mi poder verdaderamente cansaba y mucho, encendí una fogata y eche los restos en el. Al levantarme estaba completamente exhausta, vi como Edward corría hacia mi y tan solo me dio tiempo a decirle- Te quiero- antes de perder el conocimiento.

**Edward**

Estaba totalmente paralizado, no podía moverme y mi angustia iba en aumento. Había llevado a Bella al claro para que lo viera sin duda no sabia las consecuencias que traería.

Ella me pedía perdón y yo no comprendí nada, tras esto me paralizo y me contó su visión, la idea de que fuera ella sola a enfrentarse ante dos vampiros con muchísima mas experiencia que ella me angustiaba, si la tocaban, si tan solo la dañaban los buscaría y los mataría.

Intente moverme de todas las maneras posible pero nada funcionaba si todo salía bien eso esperaba tendría unas palabritas con Bella, dejarme así sin poder hacer nada por ella, se avecinaba una tormenta unos cuantos rayos cayeron cerca de donde estaba y oí unos gritos agónicos, pero no era Bella era una voz masculina, si esto era cierto ella había acabado con uno de ellos y me hacia pensar que había esperanza, un árbol cayo y sentí como alguien se me acercaba, el, el maldito que ataco a Bella cuando tan solo era un bebe y quien la convirtió.

Temí por Bella por mucho que ella tratara de tranquilizarme pero lo que vi, me hizo entender que no haría falta que sola era mas poderosa de lo que jamás nadie se podría imaginar, sin apenas esfuerzo lanzo a Ixión contra los arboles y después hizo que se acercara, lo toco, supuse que estaba teniendo una visión sino ella no posaría sus manos en un ser tan despreciable. Estaba furiosa mas furiosa que nunca y sus ojos se habían tornado a un rojo diabólico empezaba a dar miedo.

-Ixión, sabes una cosa debo darte las gracias por hacerme tan poderosa, por que así podré acabar contigo mas fácilmente, "acércate a mi"- se acerco lentamente lo miro a los ojos y le dijo- esto por mi padre- y callo un brazo suyo seguido de un chillido taladrador proveniente de el- esto por mi madre- otro brazo le cayo- esto por mi cuando tan solo era un bebe- cayo una pierna y antes de que perdiera el equilibrio- y esto por la cicatriz de Edward- y acto seguido lo que cayo fue su cabeza, ¿por mi cicatriz como sabia que me la hizo el?. Hizo que un rayo cayera y junto los resto de Ixión en la hoguera, se veía cansada su poder era grande pero sin duda la consumía, el peligro paso y pude moverme de nuevo corrí hacia ella antes de que perdiera el conocimiento hasta en eso Bella seguía siendo un poco humana.

La lleve a casa allí todos estaban al tanto de lo que había pasado Alice tuvo una visión e intentaron llegar pero estaban muy lejos, la subí a su cuarto y le pedí a Esme que le preparara algo de comer para cuando despertara sin duda tendría mucha hambre. Estaba en su cama tumbada con los ojos cerrados como cuando dormía esta preciosa, pero una parte de mi no sabia si estar orgulloso de lo que era o temer el peligro al que se había expuesto. Al menos la idea de que ellos volvieran a por ella me dejaría respirar tranquilo de una vez por todas ella misma los había aniquilado.

[EN UN LUGAR LEJANO LLAMADO VOLTERRA]

-Mi señor, la chica a despertado y su poder se incrementa, ¿es el momento de ir a por ella?

-No aun no, todavía no a desarrollado su poder, démosle mas tiempo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Gracias por tomaros un ratito y leer el capitulo ya sabéis quiero saber vuestras opiniones sobre el capitulo y como dije Bella va a ser poderosa. Besos y gracias.**


	11. Denali

**Bueno aquí os dejo otro capitulo mas espero que os guste.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**11. Denali.**

**Bella**

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, estaba confusa no sabia que había pasado, yo había estado en el claro con Edward y después comenzó la batalla acabe con ellos pero, ¿Dónde estaba Edward? Me incorpore buscándolo cuando lo vi apoyado en la ventana mirándome con cara de enfado, sabia que me esperaba una buena reprimenda.

-Lo siento, se que estarás enfadado conmigo, pero no me arrepiento intente no ponerte en peligro así que si quieres enfádate pero lo volvería a hacer- me parece que no iba a funcionar precisamente decirle eso pero era la verdad.

-Por que no me extraña que no te arrepientas, sabes lo cerca que as estado de hacer que me diera un infarto y mira que es imposible pues casi, como crees que me sentí cuando te vi luchando contra Ixión delante de mis ojos y no podía moverme, en mi vida me e sentido mas impotente, pensar que el podría matarte delante mía y no poder hacer nada por ti, Bella prefiero morir por protegerte, prométeme que no lo vas a hacer mas, nunca mas en tu vida me paralices para intentar protegerme- estaba enfadado pero también tenia miedo por lo que me pasara. Me levante de la cama y me acerque a el, tome su mano y la acerque a mi mejilla inhalando su aroma.

-No lo volveré a hacer, puedes estar tranquilo, ¿todo termino bien, es que no se si fue un sueño o no?, estoy algo confusa- cuando empezó a reírse, no tenia remedio.

-Todo esta bien pero, ¿No tienes hambre?- me pregunto pero ciertamente estaba hambrienta, bajo a la cocina y volvió con un plato de comida pero como el ya había pronosticado me hizo falta otros dos para saciar mi hambre, después de haber recuperado todas mis fuerzas bajamos juntos al salón pero por el camino me di cuenta de una cosa.

-Sabes ahora no ara falta que vallamos a Alaska- el asintió- una lastima quería hacer el viaje contigo- le dedico una gran sonrisa a mi ceño fruncido.

-Iremos de todos modos si quieres es mas, mañana nos iremos- me abalance sobre el abrazándolo con fuerza- vale tranquila, si se que esta iba a ser tu reacción te llevare de viaje siempre que quieras.

-Bella- sentí un fuerte capirote en la frente por suerte ya no me dolía- como se te ocurre hacer lo que hiciste, no te das cuenta que eran dos contra uno, ¿y sino hubieses controlado tus poderes?, fuiste una inconsciente- Alice me estaba regañando y no me gustaba, no quería que ella se molestara conmigo.

-Alice si Jasper hubiera estado en peligro que habrías echo- abrió la boca para contestar pero la cerro de nuevo asintiendo- pues eso mismo- y la abrace- "Alice quiero demasiado a tu hermano para ponerlo en peligro"- se lo dije mentalmente no estaba preparada para que todos supieran que tan grandes eran mis sentimientos hacia Edward.

-No sabes como me alegro de ello, no sabes como ha cambiado desde que tu estas en su vida- me susurro al oído.

Tras una que otra bronca por parte de otro miembro de la familia, acabaron aceptando que ya no había nada más que hacer, todo había pasado y no debíamos lamentarnos más por ello. Edward y yo salimos a dar un paseo por el bosque después de haber informado a los demás que haríamos ese viaje, ya teníamos los billetes comprados y la escusa.

-Sabes tan solo queda un par de semanas para que acabe la beca y aun no se que voy a hacer después, ahora todo es muy diferente.

-Piensas irte- Edward me miro preocupado, como me iba a ir no podría sepárame de el.

-No, como crees que voy a irme, yo estaré donde tú estés, no me quiero separar de ti- suspiró aliviado.

-Pues no me des estos sustos, por un momento creí que querrías volver a tu casa o algo por el estilo.

-Jamás volvería a mi casa, esa no era mía, mi hogar esta aquí contigo en Forks, donde debí estar todos estos años, contigo- se acerco ami y me dio un tierno beso.

-Bella, quédate conmigo para siempre, además tienes tu casa ya te dije que era tuya y si tu me lo permites, me gustaría vivir contigo en ella, hacer nuestro hogar allí.

-Irnos a vivir juntos, me parece una muy buena idea cuando volvamos de nuestro viaje.

Paso una semana cuando nos íbamos de viaje, tras hacer las maletas-cosa que ahora solo me suponía segundos, que útil habría sido eso tantas veces antes- bajamos a despedirnos de los demás.

-Bella, tened cuidado y llamarnos para saber de vosotros- Esme me abrazo con cariño.

-Edward dale recuerdos a todos de nuestra parte, hace mucho que no vamos a Denali- dijo Carlisle.

-Si y tu Bella hecha un ojo a Tanya no se vaya a sobrepasar con Edward- no me gusto el comentario de Alice.

-Muchas gracias hermanita, haz enfadar a la vampira mas poderosa con la que voy a pasar varias horas metido en un coche- parecía preocupado, ¿pero quien era esa tal Tanya?

-Pero quien es esa- no pararía hasta que me contestara.

-Nadie Bella, venga no nos retrasemos mas- lo llevaba claro.

-Alice vamos a hablar nosotras, a que tu si me vas a explicar quien es y por que tu hermanito se a puesto tan nervioso- ella me ayudaría.

-Alice- dijo el con voz amenazante y yo comenzaba a cabrearme- Vámonos- dijo tirando de mi brazo y metiéndome en el coche se iba enterar, mire a el resto de la familia y en su cara reflejaban desde la burla de Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper, hasta la preocupación de Alice, Esme y Carlisle.

Decidí castigarlo con mi silencio el resto del viaje, pero la curiosidad era mas grande que mi orgullo por lo que acabe preguntando.

-¿Qué pasa con esa tal Tanya?

-Bella, no es nada, no hagas caso al comentario de Alice- estaba nervioso y sino era nada por que se ponía así.

-Dímelo- le exigí y me estaba empezando a cabrear mucho pues el coche comenzaba a vibrar.

-No es nada que tenga importancia- me miro con un poco de miedo y eso no me gusto, no quería que me tuviese miedo pero necesitaba saber que pasaba.

-Edward Anthony Cullen que demonios pasa con esa tal Tanya- me estaba sobrepasando.

-Vale, vale pero cálmate aprecio bastante mi coche, Tanya mostró cierto interés en mi, pero puedes estar tranquila nunca paso nada entre nosotros yo no siento nada por ella.

-Y me llevas a su casa, esto es el colmo.

-Vamos a hacerles una visita, nosotros estaremos en la casa que tenemos allí, no te preocupes ¿no estarás celosa?- me lo dijo con su bonita y estupida sonrisa.

-No yo no estoy celosa, es ella la que se va a morir de la envidia cuando me vea aparecer contigo- dije muy pagada de mi misma aunque por dentro la rabia me estaba consumiendo.

Llegamos, en mitad de la nada se alzaba una bonita casa, era antigua pero se veía muy bien cuidada, tenia un bonito jardín tras la valla que acabábamos de cruzar, sin saber por que estaba nerviosa, sabia que dentro me encontraría con Tanya pero lo que es peor es que ella también con Edward. Llamamos al timbre y nos recibió una vampira alta, su pelo era rubio rojizo y sus ojos como los de los vampiros vegetarianos, pero lo que menos me gusto es que era bellísima tanto como Rosalie.

-Edward, cuanto tiempo- se abalanzo hacia el abrazándolo efusivamente, contrólate Bella me dije a mi misma no queríamos arruinarle la casa ¿o si?.

-Si mucho tiempo Tanya- dijo separándose de ella- mira esta es Bella es mi novia- me cogio cariñosamente de la mano pidiéndome perdón con la mirada.

-Hola Bella, encantada de verte- y me lanzo una sonrisa de lo mas hipócrita que había visto.

-Igualmente Tanya- yo no me quede atrás- mi Edward me hablo de ustedes- el mi se que me sobraba pero se lo dejaría claro, Edward me miro sorprendido por mi forma posesiva al hablar de el pero me sonrío de esa manera picara que tanto me gustaba.

Tanya nos invito a entrar, por dentro la casa era amplia y muy bonita pero no era tan acogedora como la de mi nueva familia, Tanya no hacia nada mas que mandar miraditas a Edward que no me estaban gustando nada, el estaba notando mi enfado por lo que de vez en cuando me besaba en la cabeza o en la mejilla mientras hablábamos con todos los demás.

Cuando por fin salimos de allí y nos dirigíamos hacia la casa que pertenecía a la familia sentí una gran paz en parte por perder de vista a Tanya no me gustaba ni un pelo, pero Edward parecía tranquilo como nunca, yo confiaba en el mucho por que era la mejor persona-vampiro que había conocido, era bueno, leal, cariñoso y se que me quería pero en ella no confiaba.

**Edward**

Cuando Bella por fin abrió sus ojos el mundo volvió a tener luz para mi, estaba dispuesto a echarle un buena bronca por bloquearme pero vi su cara de susto y no pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarla, ella estaba bien y se había arriesgado por mi fue algo maravilloso por su parte, pero muy arriesgado. Tras contarle que todo había salido bien decidimos hacer ese viaje de todos modos los dos lo queríamos, queríamos estar solos.

Bajamos abajo donde todos se encontraban esperando a que Bella se recuperara, todos sin excepción le echaron la bronca por lo que había echo se veía tan asustada y apenada que quería abrazarla y llevármela lejos de aquí, sobretodo cuando Alice fue quien le regaño mas, eran amigas las mejores eso no se podía dudar. Tras comunicar que íbamos a hacer el viaje juntos a todos les pareció bien y más de uno soltó alguna gracia.

Paso una semana en la que Bella y yo estábamos mas unidos que nunca, una semana en la que estábamos esperando con mucha impaciencia nuestro viaje, llegado el día baje las maletas para meterlas en el coche, cuando un comentario inoportuno de parte de mi hermana Alice me causo un buen problema.

-Si y tu Bella hecha un ojo a Tanya no se vaya a sobrepasar con Edward- Lo que me faltaba que le dijera eso a Bella.

-Muchas gracias hermanita, haz enfadar a la vampira mas poderosa, con la que voy a pasar varias horas metido en un coche- conociendo a Bella no pararía hasta que no se lo contara todo.

-Pero quien es esa- la que me esperaba.

Montamos en el coche- mas bien la tuve que arrastrar y meterla en el coche- y me castigo con su silencio, me encantaba hablar con ella, escuchar su bonita voz pero ahora prefería que no hablara por que me preguntaría por Tanya.

-Dímelo- me exigió, se estaba empezando a cabrear mucho pues el coche comenzaba a vibrar.

-No es nada que tenga importancia- me daba miedo ver su reacción.

-Edward Anthony Cullen que demonios pasa con esa tal Tanya- el coche vibraba cada vez mas.

-Vale, vale pero cálmate aprecio bastante mi coche, Tanya mostró cierto interés en mi, pero puedes estar tranquila nunca paso nada entre nosotros yo no siento nada por ella.

Estaba furiosa y mas lo estaría cuando viera a Tanya, ella era una vampira verdaderamente hermosa, pero nunca jamás lo seria tanto como mi Bella.

Cuando llegamos ella no parecía muy convencida con mi respuesta y esto empeoro cuando Tanya se tiro literalmente a mis brazos, la cara de Bella era un poema. Intente compensarla por todo sin separarme de ella, además la sorpresa que le esperaba esta noche la contentaría, o eso creía.

Nos despedimos de la familia y fuimos a la casa que teníamos allí, Bella se relajo considerablemente en ese momento, me di cuenta de que era mejor no hacerla enfadar.

-Bella necesito que me hagas un favor- ella me miro sorprendida y me asintió sonriendo- necesito que vallas al río que hay cerca a coger agua, mientras yo preparare las cosas aquí- todo era una trampa necesitaba que saliera de la casa para poder preparar la cena y así poder completar lo que quería pedirle.

-Por que no vienes conmigo, quiero estar contigo- casi cedo cuando me miro con esos ojitos que haría derretir hasta al mas frió vampiro, pero no podía.

-Va Bella ve tu en un momento yo preparare esto- por suerte ella aun no dominaba el ir corriendo a la perfección por lo que ami me daría tiempo a preparar todo aquí y llegar al riachuelo.

-Esta bien, pero que sepas que no te perdono que no me acompañes- y me saco la lengua en una mueca burlona.

Todo marchaba bien, todo tenia que ser perfecto esta noche por que para mi seria la mas especial y para Bella por lo menos haría que no la olvidara jamás.

**Bella**

Edward estaba un poco extraño, mandarme a por agua sin que el me acompañara era raro, el por lo general no se separaba de mi nunca ni yo quería que se separara de mi lo necesitaba a mi lado, lo extrañaba en el momento que me separaba de el.

El camino hasta el río me tomo mas tiempo del necesario para un vampiro pero aun no era capaz de correr a la velocidad vampirica que estaban acostumbrados mi nueva familia sin caerme, después de todo ni así se pasaba mi torpeza, el echo de ser un ser mitológico con una fuerza y velocidad extraordinaria seguía siendo Isabella Swan la mayor de las patosas. Estaba cogiendo agua cuando sentí unos paso cerca de mi, eso si me funcionaba mis sentido estaban mucho mas desarrollados y podía oír los pasos de los vampiros algo que al oído humano era imposible, y ese olor que reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo era el, sin duda, me gire para poder ver su hermoso rostro y me sorprendió ver lo negros que estaban sus ojos, solo se ponían así o bien cuando olía la sangre de algún animal- genial se iba a ir de caza-, o cuando… era eso yo lo ponía así, el me deseaba y yo lo sentí.

-Como as llegado tan rápido, no me dijiste que ibas a prepararlo todo- pero no me contestaba se seguía acercando ami con pasos decididos y la mirada mas negra que le había visto.

-Era una trampa, quería que vinieras aquí- no le entendía.

-¿Por que?

-Por esto- se agazapo y salto sobre mi, y ambos caímos al agua, cuando salimos a flote y vi mis ropas mojadas me cabree y mucho por lo que le di un golpe en el hombro a modo de reproche- es que me apetecía darme un baño aquí contigo, ¿a ti no?- sus ojos seguían negros con su hermosa sonrisa burlona.

-Si que me apetece, pero me lo hubieras dicho y no me habría mojado la ropa por que ahora…-no me dejo hablar mas sus labios atraparon los míos, primero en un beso tierno y agradable para después sentir la pasión y el deseo que el sentía por mi, o el que yo sentía por el.

Nuestros cuerpos reaccionaban a las caricias que ambos nos transmitíamos, sintiéndonos el uno al otro y olvidándonos de todo lo que nos rodeaba, entregándonos por completo y todos nuestros sentidos a querernos y hacernos felices.

Tanya

Sabia por algunas llamadas a los Cullen que Edward se había echado novia pero me dijeron que era humana y ahora aparecía con una vampira- bastante mediocre debo decir, no se acerca a mi belleza y sin ningún poder aparente- aunque la última vez que hable con ellos hacia bastante tiempo, quizás ellos la convirtieron. Pero eso no me interesa, lo único que me importa es que ella no va a estar con el por que el es mío o de nadie mas.

Tras ellos irse necesite concentrarme tendría que hacer algo para separarlos, yo lo conocí primero y me enamore de el, y aunque aun no me corresponda se que soy mas apropiada para el que una estupida neófita. Decidí acercarme a su casa para intentar molestarlos y no dejarlos solos pero no estaban, seguí el olor de Edward y con lo que me encontré no me lo esperaba, estaban en el río juntos y haciendo el amor. Ella estaba tocando a Edward y me puse furiosa, los separaría aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabeis me gustaria saber vuestra opinión sobre el capitulo me dais muchos animos con ellos y me haceis feliz. Besos a todas/os os adoroooo. Review plissssss.**


	12. Compromiso y Traición

**Bueno siento la tardanza pero los exámenes están haciendo estragos en mi vida por este tiempo. Os dejo el siguiente capitulo espero que os guste. Besossss.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**12. Compromiso y traición. **

**Edward POV**

Después de haberme entregado en cuerpo y en alma- si es que los vampiros la tenemos- a la razón de mi existencia sabia con mayor seguridad que íbamos a ser felices, que nunca nos separaríamos, estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Tras secarnos con las toallas que traje nos dirigimos hacia la casa, no me di cuenta de que ella no se podría poner a cenar con la ropa mojada pero tampoco quería que viera todo lo que yo había preparado por lo que utilice el único arma o poder que tengo sobre ella, ya que ella misma me lo había dejado claro en mas de una ocasión "Mis besos". La cogi en brazos y entre con ella en la casa, lo hice de forma que ella quedara de espalda a la mesa, sabia que ella podría oler su comida pero estaba demasiado concentrada en nuestros besos y para ser sincero yo estaba perdiendo la razón de por que hacia todo eso. Llegamos a la habitación y la deje en el suelo para que se pudiera vestir, en un principio se resistió a separarse de mi, ahora era muy, muy fuerte.

-¿Dónde cree que vas Edward?- la mire sorprendido- no pensaras salir de esta habitación sin darme un beso por haberme dejado de esta manera- y me dedico la sonrisa mas dulce que nunca me había dado, por lo que no pude negarme ni tampoco quería.

No paso ni dos minutos cuando Bella ya estaba vestida y arreglada, se veía espectacular y mas aun con la cara de sorpresa cuando vio toda la cena que había preparado para ella, eso si que era un espectáculo, ver su cara.

-Edward, ¿cuando?, ¿como?,¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?

-Pues por que quiero que esta noche sea especial para ti, así que mi princesa permítame- cogi su mano y hice que se sentara.

-Edward todo huele riquísimo, pero no crees que se te ha ido la mano un poco con la comida, aquí hay para toda la familia incluido Emmett.

-Ya, como tu comes tan poco desde que te convertiste- ajajá no podía dejar de reírme ante su enfado.

-No como tanto, bueno si más que antes pero no tanto.

Termino de cenar- mi cena tendría que esperar a que saliera a cazar- y yo estaba francamente muy nervioso lo que iba a hacer cambiaria mi vida o existencia para siempre, era un paso que nunca creía que iba a dar, pero ahora que la había encontrado a ella todo era distinto. Me levante de la silla mientras ella me observaba, me acerque a ella e hinque mi rodilla en el suelo- quizás había visto muchas películas antiguas pero es que yo era antiguo- saque la cajita roja de terciopelo de mi bolsillo y mientras lo habría ante sus atónitos ojos, dije mi deseo mas grande.

-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

**Bella POV**

No entendía el por que de esa cena pero debía admitir que era otra cosa que el hacia mejor que yo, cocinar entre tantas cosas, cuando lo vi levantarse se veía nervioso mientras se acercaba ami, hinco una rodilla en el suelo- si fuera humana sin duda estaría híper ventilando en ese mismo momento- y saco una preciosa cajita roja de terciopelo y dijo.

-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero no podía contestar, no me lo esperaba claro que quería pasar el resto de mi existencia con el pero no me lo esperaba, intentaba hablar pero estaba atónita, las palabras no salían de mi garganta, solo reaccione en el momento en que sentí un cariñoso apretón en mis manos.

-Si que quiero, me casare contigo, OH Edward claro que quiero pasar toda mi existencia contigo- me dedico mi sonrisa preferida y tras darme un beso fugaz, puso su anillo en mi dedo, me abalance con tanta fuerza sobre el que los dos caímos al suelo riéndonos como dos niños chiquitos.

-Bella, no sabes lo feliz que mas echo, y a Alice que seguramente ya lo haya visto y estará montando un batallón en la casa para todos preparar la boda- me estremecí cuando dijo esto, por suerte estaba a salvo en sus brazos- ¿te gusta el anillo?

-Es precioso, como tu, pero dime que no te as gastado mucho dinero y sino miénteme- no me gustaba que gastara dinero en mi pero el anillo era precioso y me quedaba como anillo al dedo nunca mejor dicho, no se lo iba a devolver.

-No me gaste nada.

-Lo as robado- no podía haberlo robado y habérmelo dicho tan tranquilo.

-Tonta Bella, como voy a robar el anillo que te iba a entregar, era de mi madre es el anillo que le dio mi padre cuando se comprometieron, tiene un fuerte valor sentimental para mi, por eso quiero que lo tengas tu- me estaba derritiendo en sus brazos ante lo que me había dicho.

Estuvimos un rato abrazados sin hablar solo mirándonos y atrapándonos con al mirada hasta que el ruido de su estomago nos aviso de que el si que no había cenado, se levanto resignado.

-No me quiero ir, me apetecía tanto estar así contigo- parecía un niño pequeño pidiendo permiso para no comer.

-No vas y cazas, después haremos lo que tu quieras pero antes, Alice me obligo a traer esta cámara para que hiciéramos fotos de nosotros aquí, la verdad sabemos como se pondrá si no le llevamos un reportaje así que empecemos ahora- Puse la cámara en el mueble a la altura perfecta para que nos sacara a los dos, me acerque a el corriendo y mientras el me abrazaba yo besaba cariñosamente su mejilla, sería una foto inolvidable.

Ya hacia un rato que Edward había salido de caza, estaba sola en esa casa y no estaba a gusto sin el, por lo que decidi salir a dar un paseo y buscarle me apetecia ver las estrellas tumbada sobre la hierba al lado de el.

Seguí su olor, otro punto mas a ser vampira lo podría encontrar cuando quisiera, y me llevo de nuevo al riachuelo en el que horas antes habíamos estado, entre en una especie de trance mientras rememoraba todo lo que había pasado, en lo dulce que había sido conmigo y en todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos cuando fui sacada de ese trance con la visión mas cruel, la que nunca jamás podría haber imaginado, Edward besando a Tanya.

**Edward POV**

Tener que alejarme de Bella me ponía ansioso, pero el alimentarme era un bien necesario y pronto volvería con ella me apetecía ver las estrellas tumbado en la hierba con mi estrella personal, cuando olí una presa y la todos mis sentidos se centraron en ella, cuando termine mi caza decidí volver a por Bella.

Pase por el riachuelo en el que habíamos estado esta misma tarde recordando lo maravilloso que había sido todo, lo mucho que la quería, cuando vi que alguien se acercaba ami y no era la persona que yo deseaba que fuera.

**Tania POV**

Esta era mi oportunidad el estaba solo cazando y su estupida noviecita no lo había acompañado, ahora era el momento de demostrarle que yo soy la persona indicada para el.

**Edward POV**

-¿Qué haces aquí Tanya?- no trate de controlar el tono de fastidio que tenia mi voz.

-Te estaba buscando hace mucho que no hablamos y la verdad te e echado mucho de menos.

-Lo siento pero debe de ser en otro momento mi prometida me esta esperando en casa- enfatice la palabra prometida para que todas sus esperanzas se acabaran, nunca ha habido ninguna pero esto las eliminaba todas.

-Vaya, te piensas casar con esa- su tono no me gusto para nada.

-Esa como tu la llamas, es mi prometida y la mujer de mi vida, por lo que no te permito que te expreses de esa manera de ella y ahora si me lo permites- me quede helado un viento frío trajo con el, el aroma de Bella si ella me veía a solas con Tanya me supondría un buen mosqueo por su parte pero por lo que vi Tanya también se había dado cuenta por que enseguida me agarro fuertemente y me beso, me quede paralizado a causa del miedo, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y sabia que estaba en peligro si Bella viera esto no me lo perdonaría en la vida.

Cuando iba a reaccionar unos ojos rojos eternos y preciosos se fijaron en mi cara y un rugido salio de su pecho.

**Tania POV**

Lo olí, sabia que ella estaba cerca era mi momento, sabia que Edward no me quería pero ella no me había caído bien por lo que por lo menos haría que ella odiara a Edward y que sufriera, después yo cuidaría el corazón roto y muerto de el, me apresure a besarlo y el muy tonto se quedo paralizado y con los ojos como platos a consecuencia de ver la cara de ella supuse.

**Bella POV**

No podía ser me negaba a creerlo, mire hacia otro lado para intentar calmar a mi mente confusa por que eso era, no podía ser verdad lo que estaba viendo, con el mayor de los miedos que había sentido en mi vida volví a mirar hacia ellos cuando me encontré con los ojos de Edward. Se separo bruscamente de Tanya, si se estaban besando y el estaba asombrado de lo que yo había visto, como el podía hacerme esto, vi como el se intentaba acercar ami.

-Bella, mi amor, no es lo que parece yo no quise, ¿verdad que me crees?- se veía apenado y con cierta esperanza a que yo lo creyera.

-No se te ocurra acercarte ami- y lo paralice- como as podido hacerme esto Edward, ¿por que?

-¿Qué demonios le as echo, maldita neófita del demonio?- se atrevía a dirigirme la palabra Tanya.

-Te atreves a hablarme, vete de aquí antes de que pierda los nervios por que e de decirte que estoy muy cerca de cometer quizás una barbaridad.

-Crees que te tengo miedo, no eres nada mas que una estupida neófita, no podrás comparte jamás conmigo por que yo…- no la deje continuar y también la paralice.

-Mejor así estas mejor callada, ya ves no soy ninguna estupida neófita- estaba perdiendo los nervios.

-Y tu como me as echo esto, después de todo lo que hemos pasado de todo el amor que creí que me tenias, como as podido después de acabar de pedirme que me casara contigo- me quite el anillo con cuidado, apenas me había pertenecido pero le tenia un gran cariño, y lo deposite en su mano cerrándola- no me volverás a ver nunca, jamás, ya todo quedo claro- si fuera humana estaría llorando y no podría decirle todo lo que tenia que decirle antes de desaparecer-tu nunca me as querido, te as burlado de mi, pero yo me iré y será como si nunca me hubiese cruzado en tu vida, vende la casa que según tu me pertenecía en Forks ya no la necesitare- le mire con toda la tristeza que sentía mi corazón marchito aunque estuviera muerto- y tu no te moverás de aquí hasta que yo me haya ido de Forks- me acerque a el y le di un beso en la mejilla y le susurre al oído para que solo el lo oyera- yo si que te quise y puede que siempre te quiera, pero nunca me vas a volver a ver.

Dicho esto salí corriendo a gran velocidad, la angustia había echo quizás que en este momento mi patosa forma de ser en la vida desapareciera, llegue a la casa y metí rápidamente en una bolsa mi ropa al salir por la puerta vi algo que me desgarro por dentro, la foto que apenas media hora antes nos habíamos echo mientras yo le creía y era feliz, le odiaba con todo mi ser pero era una tontería negar que también le amaba por lo que conservaría un recuerdo de el por lo que la cogi y me la lleve, habíamos ido en su coche así que cogi las llaves y me dirigí a gran velocidad hacia Forks me despediría de todos y no los volvería a ver jamás.

Llegue a la casa y como sospechaba todos me estaban esperando en el porche Alice lo habria visto y había puesto sobre aviso a todos. No quería que intentaran detenerme pero necesitaba despedirme de ellos, habían sido mi familia por casi 3 meses y ahora yo era como ellos, los extrañaría demasiado pero no podía estar cerca de el.

-Bella, por favor no te vallas, deja que el te explique seguramente todo a sido una equivocación- mi pobre Alice sufría por mi lo sabia pero no podía defender a su hermano.

-No lo defiendas, por que se muy bien lo que vi Alice y por favor no quiero saber nada mas de el, no quiero que intentéis detenerme necesito irme lejos.

-Pero si te vas no te volveré a ver- me dijo Alice haciendo pucheros.

-Algún día, quizás cuando sea capaz de veros a la cara sin pensar en el os podré ver, lo siento pero esto es demasiado duro para mi.

Subí rápidamente a la que había sido mi habitación por ese tiempo, donde tantas noches pasara con Edward mientras el velaba mi sueño antes de convertirme, donde fui feliz y donde ahora me sentía la persona mas triste que había, por el, por su traición. Metí toda mi ropa en una bolsa y baje al salón donde todos me estaban esperando.

-Bella, prométeme que te volveré a ver- Alice se abalanzo sobre mi dándome un abrazo.

-Seguro Alice te volveré a ver, en este tiempo te has convertido en mi mejor amiga jamás podría olvidarme de ti.

-Cariño no sabes cuando me duele que todo esto haya pasado, por que no habláis, podéis arreglar las cosas- cuando iba a añorar a Esme.

-No podría Esme, Carlisle gracias por todo habéis sido la mejor familia que podría haber tenido.

Me despedí de los demás con sendos abrazos y me encamine afuera debía ser rápida aun no sabia si mi poder podría detener a Edward hasta salir de Forks como yo quería pero antes debía hacer otra cosa. Fui corriendo yo no tenia coche es algo que debería comprarme cuando supiera a donde iba a ir, llegue a la que fue e iba a ser de nuevo mi casa, mi hogar junto a … el, decir o pensar su nombre me dolía demasiado, entre con melancolía en aquellas paredes que habían significado tanto para mi, mi vida, mis padres, mi salvador cuando el me salvo de esos sádicos vampiros, y mi conversión.

Allí quedaría mi ultima pista, no dejaría nada mas pero era algo necesario, no quería tener nada de el, solo la foto, la necesitaba para saber que un día si que fui feliz con el pero nada mas, cogi la cadena con el dije en forma de B que me regalo hace ya tanto tiempo, y lo deje encima de la mesa, sabia que el lo encontraría allí cuando fuera a esta casa aunque solo fuera para venderla, eche un ultimo vistazo a la casa cogi una foto de mis padres conmigo en brazos y me marche para siempre de Forks.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bueno antes que nada deciros que estoy muy contenta con todos los reviews que me habéis dejado y lo ánimos que me habéis dado. Deciros también que no se seguro cuando podré poner el siguiente capitulo ya que esta semana tengo los exámenes mas grandes y supongo que podré actualizar el viernes. Pero si veo que sois muchas las que me vais a matar por haberlo dejado de esta manera intentare escaparme un ratico de los estudios y lo pondré lo antes posible. Por favor no amenazas xDD se que lo e dejado un poco chungo pero así tenia que ser. Besosssss.


	13. Huidas

**Lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el próximo capitulo al fin termine los exámenes y me voy a poder dedicar a mi historia y a otras dos que tengo aparcadas desde hace un tiempo. Sin mas espero que os guste el capitulo y apiadaros de mi que me costo bastante escribirlos. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTEEE. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Edward POV**

Se había ido, se me confirmo cuando al fin pude moverme, ella no estaba en Forks se había marchado para siempre, mire a Tanya con todo el odio que sentía hacia ella por lo que había echo, por que lo hizo adrede yo lo sabia.

-Edward, como permites que nos haya echo esto, creía que no tenia ningún poder pero ciertamente me a dejado un poco sorprendida- dijo de forma petulante.

-Poder, no tienes ni idea del poder que Bella tiene, sabes quien era Ixión- ella asintió- pues lo mato sin apenas tocarlo, imagínate el poder que tiene, as oído la leyenda Tanya, Ixión la mordió- ella seguía sin comprender- dos veces sabes lo que decía la leyenda ¿verdad?- pude ver como su cara se descomponía y empezaba a sentir miedo- no sabes con quien te as metido.

Salí corriendo hacia la casa, como había supuesto sus cosas no estaban allí, ni el coche ella se lo había llevado, por lo que corrí lo mas rápido que pude tenia que llegar a Forks y seguirle el rastro. No se cuando pasaron minutos, horas pero llegue a Forks y corrí hacia mi casa.

-Edward Cullen, ¿Cómo as podido ser capaz de hacerle algo así a Bella?- me reclamaron Alice y Esme a la vez, lo ultimo que necesitaba era tener que explicarle a ellas lo que había pasado, se lo tenia que explicar a ella cuanto antes.

-No paso como creéis, fue Tanya sabéis como es, en el momento que noto que Bella se acercaba me beso ella ami, me quede paralizado no sabia que hacer Bella me iba a ver y me aterre por que pensara lo que precisamente pensó, no me dejo explicarle, pero como podéis creer que yo le habría echo algo así, jamás yo la amo y necesito encontrarla- por las caras de todos supe que me creían.

-Edward, se fue hace bastantes horas no creo que la encuentres, dale tiempo quizás recapacite y vuelva- Carlisle no era el mejor dando ánimos.

-No la buscare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga- Salí corriendo buscando su rastro, sabia que era inútil según Carlisle hacia horas que se había ido, solo me quedaba una esperanza que estuviera en su antigua casa.

Cuando llegue comprobé que ella había estado allí, su aroma estaba impreso en esas cuatro paredes pero no habia rastro de ella y lo que no me esperaba encontrar era la cadenita que le regale hacia ya casi tres meses- de haber podido llorar lo habría echo, por que así era como me sentía, ahora triste y vacío sin ella.

**Bella POV**

Dos meses pasaron demasiado lentos para ser un vampiro, mi primer cumpleaños desde que me convertí ahora podría ser mayor de edad, 13 de septiembre, era el primer cumpleaños fuera de mi casa, el primero que podría haber celebrado con una buena familia, el primero con el pero nada de eso iba a pasar, por su culpa, por su traición.

Fui a Seattle y con el dinero que tenia aun de mi fondo para la universidad alquile un piso bastante pequeño pero lo suficiente para mi, y como con mi condición de vampiro no necesitaba dormir podía hacer turnos de noche en mis nuevos trabajos, uno por el día y otro por la noche. De día trabajaba en un supermercado de cajera y de noche en un bar de copas, no era precisamente un lugar familiar pero era lo único que había encontrado, muchos habían intentado sobrepasarse conmigo pero era un poco inútil por su parte dada, la fuerza que yo poseía.

Lo echaba de menos debía admitirlo pero cada día que pasaba mi odio hacia el iba en aumento, como el, la persona a la que mas e querido y quiero, me pudo traicionar de esa manera, era la ultima persona que yo creía capaz de hacerme algo así. Decidí recoger la ropa que tenia tendida, cualquier cosa que me entretuviera era bienvenida, no quería pensar mas en el, necesitaba olvidarlo pero sus palabras retumbaban en mis oídos "hay algo que tu no sabes y es que el amor que siente un vampiro no es como el que sienten los humanos es un amor eterno es nuestra razón de vivir en el momento en que lo encontramos, ya ves Bella estamos destinados a estar juntos siempre" por que, porque entonces me hiciste esto, madito vampiro estupido.

Doble la ropa y abrí el cajón cuando me encontré con algo que había escondido hacia algún tiempo, la foto, esa que hacia un mes no veía, aquella que tanto daño me hacia verla pero que en los peores momentos me hacia feliz, recordando lo feliz que fui en ese momento, deje la ropa en la mesa de al lado para poder coger la foto. Cuando la tuve en mis manos paso algo que creía haber perdido tuve una visión.

Yo estaba en esta habitación, y Edward entraba me había encontrado detrás de el estaba el almanaque y me indicaba que era hoy, el vendría aquí me había encontrado y seria en cualquier momento metí toda mi ropa en una bolsa cogi todo lo necesario, mi dinero todo y la foto no podía irme sin ella, pero antes de salir escribí una nota para el.

_Edward_

_Te pedí que no me buscaras, por que lo haces, tan culpable te sientes de que me haya ido, es lo mejor que podía hacer, cuando llegues yo no estaré olvidaste que puedo tener visiones o premoniciones como los quieras llamar, sabia que vendrías, no me volverás a ver ya lo sabes una vez lo dije y lo cumpliere, desiste de buscarme no tiene caso que lo hagas tu no me quieres y no tienes por que hacerlo, te voy a pedir un ultimo favor, dile a Alice que le echo mucho de menos que la quiero y que no la olvido, dale un beso a todos de mi parte y para ti lo único que tenia era mi corazón muerto pero tuyo para siempre, adiós._

_Bella Swan _

**Edward POV**

Dos meses habían pasado ya y no tenia ninguna idea de donde podría estar ella, la había buscado por todos sitios y no tenia ninguna pista, hoy era su cumpleaños, hoy cumpliría 18 años humanos y no podía estar con ella, en estos dos meses apenas e salido de mi habitación solo para ir a la suya y recordar los momentos vividos en ella o para cazar.

-Edward, rápido baja- Alice no tenia ganas de ver a nadie- Edward Cullen te he dicho que bajes- no iba a parar por lo que me levante sin fuerzas y baje al salón de donde provenía esa molesta voz.

-¿Qué quieres Alice?, no quiero que me molesten- ella traía una sonrisa en su boca, en estos dos meses ella también lo estaba pasando mal, quería mucho a Bella y la echaba mucho de menos como todos en la casa.

-La encontré, se que te dijo que no la buscaras pero ami técnicamente no me lo dijo, aquí tienes la dirección corre a por ella.

Cogi la dirección de sus manos y salí corriendo con el coche, rumbo a SEATTLE, allí había estado estos dos meses no me lo podía creer, estaba tan cerca de mi, ahora lo único que deseaba era verla y poder tenerla entre mis brazos.

Según la dirección su piso era el tercero de este edificio, decidí subir a pie el ascensor era bastante mas lento que yo, al llegar a la planta busque la puerta y la encontré abierta, no llame entre como un ciclón en la casa, necesitaba verla explicarle todo rápido antes de que me volviera a paralizar y se fuera, pero allí no había nadie, ella se acababa de ir su aroma estaba concentrado en todo el piso, pero ella se había ido cuando estaba dispuesto a sentarme y esperar que ella volviese encontré una nota con su letra y no pude evitar estremecerme.

_Edward_

_Te pedí que no me buscaras, por que lo haces, tan culpable te sientes por que me haya ido, es lo mejor que podía hacer, cuando llegues yo no estaré olvidaste que puedo tener visiones o premoniciones como los quieras llamar, sabia que vendrías, no me volverás a ver ya lo sabes una vez lo dije y lo cumpliere, desiste de buscarme no tiene caso que lo hagas tu no me quieres y no tienes por que hacerlo, te voy a pedir un ultimo favor, dile a Alice que le echo mucho de menos que la quiero y que no la olvido, dale un beso a todos de mi parte y para ti lo único que tenia era mi corazón muerto pero tuyo para siempre, adiós._

_Bella Swan _

Como no iba a buscarla, después de lo que ponía, después de decirme que aun me amaba pero en el fondo se que me odia, pero me ama y la buscare por cielo y tierra hasta encontrarla, le explicare lo que paso y tendrá que creerme por que la amo con todo mi ser y a partir de ese día podremos ser felices.

**Bella POV**

Dos años paso desde la primera huida que tuve que hacer para no verlo, dos años en lo que a habido muchos intentos por su parte, después de irme de Seattle fui a Por-angels , no quería alejarme de allí y lo mas probable es que el pensara que me había ido lejos, pero después de 5 meses no se como me descubrió pero pude anticiparme a sus pasos y me despedí de la misma forma con otra carta, por que no entendía por que me buscaba acaso quería hacerme daño mas aun del que me había echo con su traición si es cierto que los vampiros nos enamoramos por toda la eternidad, también sufrimos mas que los humanos nuestros sentimientos son mas fuertes y el odio iba creciendo en mi. Tres meses después tuve que ir Phoenix allí estuve viviendo 6 meses más hasta que cometí un gran fallo, necesitaba comunicarme con Alice y decidí llamarla desde una cabina sin darme cuenta del gran letrero de bienvenida a PHOENIX, sin duda ella ya lo sabia y me buscarían allí, no tardaron ni dos días en dar con mi casa por lo que me tuve que volver a ir el siguiente destino fue Portland y allí e estado durante los últimos 8 meses, me compre un coche después de tanto tiempo habrían desistido de buscarme y necesitaba un medio de transporte, no por que me cansara ni pudiera ir mas rápido corriendo pero tenia que guardar las apariencias.

Llegue a casa con muchísima hambre mi apetito no había cambiado, y me puse a ver la televisión, no echaban nada interesante pero necesitaba distraerme me sentía sola, mas que nunca desde hacia dos años no había conocido apenas gente, no me relacionaba con nadie los echaba tanto de menos, a todos menos a el, en los últimos meses trate de auto convencer de que ya no le amaba y que le odiaba, aunque sabia que me estaba engañando.

Gire la cabeza buscando el mando cuando vi la foto de nuevo, esta vez la enmarque no quería que se rompiera era lo único que me quedaba de el, para mantener la cordura en el infierno personal en el que estaba sumida. Otro cumpleaños mas sola, pensé en como habría sido estando con el, si el me quisiera claro, habría sido muy feliz sin duda. Me acerque a coger la foto hacia tiempo que no la cogia- antes lo hacia para tener premoniciones por si me venia a buscar- sabia que esta vez no tendría ninguna premonición después de la ultima carta que le deje.

_Maldito vampiro:_

_Después de tener que abandonar otra vez el que medianamente estaba siendo mi hogar te vuelvo a pedir que no me busques mas, ya no tiene caso que lo hagas, y lo único que estas consiguiendo es que te odie mas cada día que pasa, por que tu y solo tu eres el culpable de esto, pero lo que no tengo claro es por que demonios me buscas, ve con Tanya y sigue tu vida como yo intentare hacer la mía._

_PDT: No me busques más por que la próxima vez te plantare cara y sabes lo que pasara._

_Bella_

Pero me equivoque, por que si tuve una premonición y fue la mas terrorífica de mi vida. Cogi mis cosas y puse rumbo a Forks al pueblo que jure que jamás lo volvería a pisar.

**Ya sabéis por que me costo tanto escribir este capitulo, de verdad odio cuando están peleados pero mi cabeza loca así me lo ordeno que le voy a hacer ella manda. Espero que al menos haya quedado medio aceptable, ya sabéis por favor necesito vuestras opiniones sin ellas no soy nada y necesito saber que tal va la historia. Besos y os espero.**


	14. La verdad

**Bueno aquí os dejo otro capitulo espero que os guste mas que el anterior que depresión solo recibi un review :*) espero compensaros con este por el fracaso del capitulo anterior. Espero que os guste.**

**Edward POV**

13 de septiembre otra vez, otro cumpleaños mas sin ella el tercero 20 años cumpliría de seguir siendo humana, hacia 8 meses que no tenia ninguna pista de ella, sobre todo por que no la buscaba con tantas ganas ella ya me dejo claro que no me quiere ver y ahora si se mas que seguro que ella me odia, lo dejo claro en la ultima carta que me dejo.

_Maldito vampiro:_

_Después de tener que abandonar otra vez el que medianamente estaba siendo mi hogar te vuelvo a pedir que no me busques mas, ya no tiene caso que lo hagas, y lo único que estas consiguiendo es que te odie mas cada día que pasa, por que tu y solo tu eres el culpable de esto, pero lo que no tengo claro es por que demonios me buscas, ve con Tanya y sigue tu vida como yo intentare hacer la mía._

_PDT: No me busques más por que la próxima vez te plantare cara y sabes lo que pasara._

_Bella_

Otra vez la estaba haciendo sufrir buscándola, haciendo que huyera cada vez que encontraba una estabilidad y me odiaba por ello, por que aun cree que la traicione con Tanya que yo estaba con ella, no sabe que desde ese día no e querido ni siquiera escuchar su nombre. Pero yo no podía vivir sin ella, ya se lo dije era la razón de mi existencia y sino estaba en mi vida para que seguir viviendo, si solo soy un zombi que vaga por la vida con su recuerdo presente en mis pensamientos las 24 horas del día, los 365 días del año, desde que la conocí.

Harto de todo me levanto y me voy al único sitio que me ara medianamente un poco feliz, al lugar donde tu y yo habíamos ido donde me demostrases todo lo que me querías.

**Bella POV**

Intente no tomar esa decisión durante todo el camino no quería que Alice se lo dijera a los demás, necesitaba hablar en persona con ella solo con ella para ponerla sobre aviso de mi premonición e irme, no me lo quería encontrar.

No sabia como iban a recibirme, después de todo hacia mas de dos años que no los veía, seguramente el estaría en Alaska concretamente en Denali con esa. Pero como iba a hacer para que solo Alice supiera que estoy aquí, y lo recordé era algo que hacia mucho tiempo desde que me fui no había vuelto a usar.

-"Alice, no me delates por favor, sin que nadie se de cuenta sal afuera te espero en el puente del camino de tu casa"- le hable mentalmente rezando por que ella me oyera, corrí de nuevo hacia el puente donde me vería con ella.

Sentí sus pasos y temí su reacción, supuse que estaría cabreada conmigo y con mucha razón prometí ponerme en contacto con ella y solo lo hice una vez y encima la fastidie delatándome por lo que no la volví a llamar.

-Bella- grito con entusiasmo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

-Shuu calla Alice me van a descubrir- dije mientras le correspondía a su abrazo.

- O tranquilla estaba sola, los demás se fueron de caza y no volverán hasta mañana así que vamos a la casa.

Entrar en esa casa de nuevo, como iba a ser capaz sin desmoronarme, allí revivirán mis recuerdos mas fuertes, pero iría había echado mucho de menos a Alice y el no estaba.

Cuando entramos en la casa un cúmulo de sensaciones y emociones me hicieron dar un paso atrás, no me atrevía a entrar en la casa, demasiadas cosas buenas y malas habían pasado allí.

-Bella, entra no pasa nada- dijo cogiendo mi mano y adentrándonos en la casa.

-No puedo creer que este aquí de nuevo, donde han ido a cazar ¿no volverán antes de tiempo verdad?- ella negó con la cabeza- el… Edward, ¿también se ha ido de caza con ellos?- temía que me dijera que no que mis sospechas eran acertadas el estaba en Denali.

-No el no esta con ellos, no esta de caza, el esta…-no la deje terminar no lo podía oír.

-Déjalo Alice, no quiero hablar de el por favor.

Pasamos como 4 horas ablando sin parar, la había echado muchísimo de menos y por lo que pude apreciar ella también ami. Pero se hacia tarde y tendría que contarle mi visión e irme.

-Alice te preguntaras por que e vuelto ¿no es cierto?

-La verdad que después de las veces que nos as huido es un poco extraño verte aquí.

-Tuve una visión, sobre el, en estos dos años me e estado informando sobre algo que sabia que el me ocultaba, sobre los Vulturís se que son y se que poderes tienen y los vi en mi visión.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ellos con Edward?

-Aro, Marco y Cayo son los jefes ¿verdad?- ella asintió- pero tiene a otros que son su guardia por así decirlo- volvió a asentir.

-Bella ve al grano me estas poniendo nerviosa.

-Pues es que vi a su guardia a dos exactamente, Félix y Demetri atacando a Edward, pero no se cuando solo se que es pronto.

-Tenemos que decírselo a los demás, debemos estar preparados, si ellos vienen vendrán también los Vulturis, ¿Bella te quedaras, nos ayudaras a luchar?, sabes que tu sola podrías con ellos, te necesitamos.

-Alice os ayudare, pero ahora debo irme cuando sepa algo mas te lo diré- no soportaba la idea de que alguno de los demás llegaran a casa.

-No Bella, quédate ellos no volverán hasta mañana además necesito que se lo expliques todo tu, me lo debes Isabella Marie Swan por todo lo que te e buscado y necesitado- desde luego sabia como convencerte.

-Esta bien Alice, pero necesito una ducha, me callo un aguacero encima al salir del coche- entonces ella dio un grito.

-BELLA HOY ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS- trono y yo asentí- Felicidades mi Bella- y se echo a mis brazos.

Me dijo que dejara mis cosas en mi antigua habitación que no había sido habitada por nadie, ni nadie entraba excepto Edward, me dolió mucho ese comentario, por que el seguía entrando en la habitación. Alice me dejo sola y fui a darme una ducha necesitaba despejarme el día de hoy estaba siendo muy duro, otro cumpleaños duro. Cuando me duche me dirigí a mi habitación pero algo me llamo la atención, ese algo era la habitación de Edward el no estaba y si le molestaba que entrara en su habitación mejor. Estaba como siempre y lo que mas me dolió es que aun conservaba su olor, demasiado es como si hubiese estado aquí hasta hacia unas cuantas horas.

**Alice POV**

Era el momento perfecto para juntar a estos dos, dejando aparte el peligro que se nos venia encima, tenían que verse y si era necesario me metería en medio y haría que se escucharan, Bella es mi mejor amiga se que sufrió mucho a causa de la supuesta traición y no lo quiso escuchar, ahora lo haría por que por su cabezonería habían estado mas de dos años sin verse, sin hablarse sin quererse por que se que se quieren, y llevo mas de dos años viendo como mi hermano se apaga mas y mas por no poder estar con ella, creyendo que lo que ella siente por el es odio y nada mas que odio, aunque en el fondo sabe que ella lo ama.

Como iba a llamar a Edward para que viniera sin que Bella sospechara, no lose pero de alguna manera lo are.

**Bella POV**

Sus discos, su estereo, su sofá de cuero negro todo esta igual a como lo recordaba y su olor era mejor que el de mi mente, no lo recordaba con toda su intensidad. Algo brillaba en el otro extremo de la habitación y vi lo que era, mi cadena la que el me regalo al lado de una foto mía, ¿Por qué tenia una foto mía?, nada tenia sentido, solo el habría guardado mi foto de esa manera en mitad de la habitación exhibiéndola como si me quisiera pero yo sabia que eso no era asi. Había algo que necesitaba saber, algo que desde luego no se lo iba a preguntar a el pero era necesario para mi, por que lo hizo, que era lo que Tanya le daba que yo no, yo lo amaba con todo mi ser, expuse mi vida por el y me entregue a el en cuerpo y alma, que mas me podía haber pedido, necesitaba saberlo.

Busque algún objeto suyo en la habitación algo que se hubiese puesto hacia poco o algo que tuviera mucho tiempo. Encontré la pulsera que una semana antes de irnos de viaje le regale, y recordé que en el momento que estuvo con ella, la llevaba puesta. La cogi y me concentre cerrando los ojos, no solo para concentrarme sino para soportar el dolor de lo que iba a ver.

"-¿Qué haces aquí Tanya?- le dijo el con fastidio.

-Te estaba buscando hace mucho que no hablamos y la verdad te e echado mucho de menos.

-Lo siento pero debe de ser en otro momento mi prometida me esta esperando en casa- me llamo prometida ante ella ¿por que? Si la quería a ella por que le dijo eso de mi.

-Vaya, te piensas casar con esa- maldita sea.

-Esa como tu la llamas, es mi prometida y la mujer de mi vida, por lo que no te permito que te expreses de esa manera de ella y ahora si me lo permites- se quedo quieto, el había captado mi aroma y se asusto, algo que Tanya aprovecho al verlo confundido, al darse cuenta de que yo estaba llegando y lo beso, fue ella quien lo beso."

[Después cuando dejo de estar paralizado]

"-Edward, como permites que nos haya echo esto, creía que no tenia ningún poder pero ciertamente me a dejado un poco sorprendida- dijo de forma petulante.

-Poder, no tienes ni idea del poder que Bella tiene, sabes quien era Ixión- ella asintió- pues lo mato sin apenas tocarlo, imagínate el poder que tiene, as oído la leyenda Tanya, Ixión la mordió- ella seguía sin comprender- dos veces sabes lo que decía la leyenda ¿verdad?- pude ver como su cara se descomponía y empezaba a sentir miedo- no sabes con quien te as metido y salio corriendo."

Y yo salí de la pesadilla que estaba viendo, que había echo, por que no le escuche el no tuvo la culpa y yo lo crucifique por ello, y después de todo eso el me seguía queriendo, me seguía buscando y yo se lo pagaba huyendo y ahora, el me había echo caso y estaba con ella, no se lo podría reprochar pero necesitaba verlo y pedirle perdón por el daño que le hice.

Baje las escaleras a la velocidad vampirica superior que nunca había corrido y le chille a Alice.

-Alice, ¿Dónde esta Edward?, dímelo por lo que mas quieras necesito verlo- creí que no me lo iba a decir, ella debería estar protegiéndolo de un mounstro perverso como yo, pero la vi sonreír.

-¿Por qué lo quieres ver ahora?- pero no estaba enfadada.

-Alice tuve una visión pasada, gracias a esto- le enseñe la pulsera- no fue el, no la beso fue ella y el se quedo paralizado, OH Alice que hice, y ahora esta con ella, no pretendo hacerlo sufrir pero necesito verlo, necesito hablarle y pedirle perdón- no me daba cuenta a la velocidad que mis palabras salían de mi boca hasta que ella me corto.

-Para Bella, tranquila el no esta con ella, jamás la volvió a ver, y claro que el no fue el te ama Bella no a dejado de amarte y buscarte desde entonces, pero no se donde esta el sitio exacto, nunca nos lo a querido decir, siempre va allí cuando se encuentra mal y puesto que hoy es tu cumpleaños y no estas con el, es uno de esos días, se que va a un prado aun sitio que dice que es solo vuestro, tuyo y de el.

-Alice gracias- la abrace fuertemente y subí a cambiarme sabia a que prado se refería, cuando termine de vestirme baje corriendo a decirle a Alice que iba en busca de Edward- Alice me voy al prado por favor llama a los demás y explícale mi visión cuanto antes nos preparemos mejor, a se me olvidaba la pulsera quiero que si me perdona se la ponga- corrí de nuevo a su habitación y cogi mi cadena fui a mi habitación ya que me había dejado allí su pulsera mientras me vestía y al cogerla tuve otra premonición, era ahora lo presentía iba a ser ya y yo lo iba a impedir.

-Alice llama a los demás que vengan ya, cuando todos estén aquí seguid mi rastro y sabréis donde esta el prado, esto se a adelantado y yo voy a por Edward.

-De verdad te crees que te voy a dejar ir sola, yo voy contigo- me respondió.

- Marie Alice Brandon Cullen si siento que me sigues antes de que los demás estén aquí te paralizo me oyes, sabes que lo are así que no me tientes, no te voy a poner en peligro llevándote sola, ellos vienen a por mi lo se y están utilizando a Edward como señuelo- y salí al encuentro de una batalla con el único fin de que el viviera lo que me pasara ami poco me importaba.

**Deciros que solo quedan cuatro capítulos para el final y como siempre un review no hace daño a nadie solo que me hace un poquito mas feliz a mi. Besos.**


	15. Volviendo al pasado

**Lo primero de todo agradeceros de corazón los reviews siento no haberlos contestado pero me estoy sacando el carnet de conducir y con las practicas no tengo tiempo para nada por eso he pensado que os gustaría mas un capitulo que os conteste pero sino es así decírmelo y ya me apañare. Espero que os guste el capitulo. Besos **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Edward POV**

Llego al claro y veo que mi decisión de ir allí no era la acertada, todo esta precioso pero no tanto como estaría si ella estuviera aquí conmigo, abrazándola y sintiendo que me quiere. Me siento en mitad de nuestro prado y cierro los ojos pensando en los momentos vividos contigo mi amor y lo único que siento es dolor, el agujero de mi pecho donde debía de estar latiendo mi corazón es ahora una herida abierta que me duele cada vez que pienso en ti.

Mis ilusiones son tan grandes que siento tu olor cerca, aunque mi cerca es lejos, pero tu aroma lo reconocería en cualquier sitio, pero un tosco ruido me hace salir de mis pensamientos y dos encapuchados se detienen justo en frente de mi.

-¿Tu eres Edward Cullen?- me pregunta uno, que hacían en nuestro claro.

-Si y tu quien demonios eres.

-Vaya modales te han enseñado, nosotros somos Félix- dijo señalando al primero que hablo- y yo Demetri, la guardia de los Vulturis.

-¿Y que queréis de mi, una vez ya le dije a Cayo que no me uniría con vosotros así que no se que hacéis aquí?- no quería que hoy me molestaran hoy solo podía estar triste por no estar contigo otro cumpleaños mas.

-De ti nada- me dijo con desprecio el que se hacia llamar Demetri- tu solo eres el señuelo para dar caza a quien en verdad queremos, a tu querida novia, bueno aunque tengo entendido que te dejo. No me extraña un vampirito como tú no podría retener a semejante vampira, la mas poderosa sin duda, por eso ellos quieren que se les una y quizás así la puede hacer mi mujer.

-Eso no pasara nunca- me lance a su cuello pero Félix se anticipo y me empujo.

-Eso tu no lo podrás parar, por que antes te matare, solo estamos esperando a que ella venga a salvarte, después no nos servirás para nada.

-Pues podéis sentaros y descansar dudo que ella venga- y me senté en la hierba a sabiendas de que ella no llegaría nunca.

-Llegara, y muy pronto lo sabemos de sobra, tenemos a poderosos vampiros de nuestro lado que nos lo aseguraron así que no te preocupes, la podrás ver por ultima vez.

Pobre iluso si sabre yo que ella nunca llegaría, me odiaba por que iba a venir a salvarme, si esa seria la mejor forma de librarse de mí. Cuando ami llego su aroma era el suyo, yo siempre lo reconocería y estaba aquí en el claro, por puro instinto me levante en intente correr a buscarla pero en ese momento Félix y Demetri me agarraron entre los dos para que no pudiera moverme, cuando la vi.

-Edward- cuanto la había extrañado, estaba tan preciosa como siempre con esa camisa azul que tanto me gustaba, cuando vio lo que pasaba que estos dos me tenían agarrados sus ojos se enfurecieron y comenzaron a tener el color rojo que se el pusieron cuando mato a Ixión, después lo que paso no me acuerdo me dieron tan fuerte que perdí el conocimiento, no sabia que a los vampiros les podía pasar eso.

**Bella POV**

Corrí todo lo rápido que pude rezando por llegar a tiempo para poder salvarlo, quería pedirle perdón correr y refugiarme en sus fuertes brazos como tantas veces había echo, sentí su aroma me estaba acercando y lo vi. Los otros dos lo tenían sujeto no se podía mover y vi en su preciosos ojos el asombro por verme, pero pronto los cerro por que los dos vampiros hicieron que perdiera el conocimiento.

-Bienvenida Bella, se que lo que hemos hecho no te a gustado pero necesitamos hablar contigo a solas, tienes dos opciones venir con nosotros y ser una vulturi o bien pelear con nosotros y obviamente morir- dijo muy pagado de si mismo.

-Pues Demetri siento tener que decirte esto pero no va a pasar ninguna de las dos cosas, primero por que jamás me uniré a ellos y segunda porque sois vosotros quienes vais a morir- en estos dos años había practicado algo con mis poderes pero siempre me resultaba agotador, hice que la tierra temblase cosa que a ellos les pillo por sorpresa- creo que vuestros amos, no os contaron toda la verdad sobre mi, no os dijeron que os mandaban a una misión suicida por lo que veo, si me unía a vosotros estarías bien sino moriríais, valla amos a los que obedecéis.

-No se te ocurra hablar mal de ellos, son los mas poderosos y nunca podrás hacer nada en contra de ellos.

-Eso lo veremos- en ese momento ni siquiera reconocí mi propia voz estaba mas ronca de lo normal y mas mortífera, pero el había echo daño a Edward mi dulce Edward- veis lo que le habéis echo, pues me las pagareis.

Y comenzó la lucha en primer lugar decidí ocuparme de Félix era menos fuerte que el otro por lo que paralice en primer lugar a Demetri.

-Vaya, vaya el podré no se puede mover y Félix no puede correr, VEN- le dije a Félix el cual se acercaba ami- Ves Demetri por que no me deberías haberme subestimado ahora veras como acabo con el y correrás a decirles a tus amos que si se atreven a acercarse ami o a alguien de mi familia me las pagaran- comencé la lucha con Félix no usaría mi poder no quería acabar agotada por si yo subestimaba a Demetri, Félix era fuerte pero podía con el, en la pelea me lanzo sobre unos árboles que cayeron al suelo, y lo tuve que utilizar se los tire encima y me lance sobre el haciéndolo añicos y echándolos al fuego que hice.

Era el momento de dejar a Demetri escapar para que avisara a sus amos pero sabia que el me saldría con alguna trampa debía estar preparada.

-Y bien ya ves lo que puedo hacer, ahora vete y avísalos antes de que cambie de opinión y te mate a ti también- vi como comenzaba a retirarse no tendría ningún problema con el, me gire y camine hacia Edward cuando note como Demetri se abalanza sobre mi mordiéndome el brazo, un rugido salio de mi pecho por el dolor causado pero logre que me soltara, ya no había vuelta atrás tendría que matarlo. Intente paralizarlo pero se debatía cada vez mas fuerte, concentre toda mi atención en paralizarlo y matarlo a sabiendas de que eso era peligroso me agotaría y no seria capaz de acabar del todo con el, pero lo hice por Edward el merecía vivir y Demetri se conformaría conmigo y lo dejaría en paz. Cuando cayo su cabeza rodó por el bosque intente ir a por ella y echarla en la hoguera pero no tenia fuerzas cuando oí una voz.

-Bella- Alice venia en nuestra ayuda seguida de todos los Cullen, Jasper y Emmett se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba y corrieron a donde estaba Demetri y acabaron el trabajo por mí. Alice corrió a donde yo estaba junto a Rosalie, mientras Carlisle y Esme iban con Edward.

-Carlisle dime que esta bien por favor.

-Tranquila Bella el esta bien solo inconsciente, ¿tu estas bien?- asentí aunque sabia que estaba en mis limites poco me quedaba para perder el conocimiento pero tenia que aguantar para verle, necesitaba verlo bien cuando vi que poco a poco abría sus ojos.

-Bella- me dijo todavía sorprendido mientras yo alarga la mano ofreciéndole la pulsera y todo se volvió negro.

**Edward POV**

Antes de perder el conocimiento lo ultimo que vi fue a ella, seguramente fruto de mi imaginación pero ahora abro de nuevo mis ojos y la veo sujeta por Alice y Rosalie se veía agotada, cansada vi una hoguera supuse que los habría matado ella, pero no estaba herida estaba asombrado la estaba viendo de nuevo y era real, estaba atontado y lo único que logre decir fue.

-Bella- ella me sonrío extendiendo su mano como ofreciéndome algo y entonces se desmayo. Me levante como pude y corrí hacia ella, la cogi en brazos y vi que lo que antes me ofrecía era la pulsera que me había regalado cuando éramos felices e hice que Alice me la pusiera era lo que Bella quería. Mire su rostro tan pálido como siempre y sus labios tan tentadores para mí. Pero ella me había salvado la vida, si me odiaba por que lo había hecho poco a poco me estaba haciendo ilusiones que sabia que luego me costarían caro el pensar que ella aun me quería.

Corrimos todos hacia la casa y la subí a su habitación, la deje sobre su cama e hice que Carlisle la examinara.

-Tranquilo Edward no tiene nada, al utilizar sus poderes de la forma que lo a echo a acabado agotada solo es eso- sus palabras me tranquilizaron, todos salieron de la habitación dejándonos solos.

Me pase lo que supuse que eran horas dando vueltas por la habitación tanto que creía que mis pies harían un agujero en el suelo, estaba tan nervioso que opte por sentarme en la ventana e intentar distraerme, aunque lo único que quería era ir junto a ella y tenerla abrazada, pero sus sentimientos habían cambiado y no era justo que me tomara atribuciones que no me pertenecían.

-"Edward"- sonó esa voz en mi cabeza, por que me hablaba mentalmente, me gire sorprendido hacia donde ella estaba, seguía con los ojos cerrados sin haberse movido me lo habría imaginado-"No estas loco si te estoy ablando así, a que era eso lo que estabas pensando"

-¿Por qué lo haces?, abre los ojos Bella, déjame verte, tanto me odias para no querer ni siquiera mirarme- me entristecí mucho al pensar en esa probabilidad.

-"No te odio, pero no estoy preparada para verte sin antes decirte todo lo que te tengo que decir"- me quede callado esperando a que continuara-"Vine a esta casa con la intención de contarle a Alice la visión que tuve sobre los Vulturis e irme, pensando que estabas en Denali como te pide en la ultima nota, pero entre en tu cuarto, necesitaba saber que era lo que había pasado ese día, que era lo que Tanya te ofrecía que al parecer yo no pude darte y busque la pulsera y lo vi todo, no fuiste tu sino ella, y yo lo arruine todo por no dejarte hablar, pero me dolió tanto lo que vi pensé que tu me estabas traicionando y el que tu lo hicieras era peor que cualquier persona por que eras la única a la que había amado, siento lo que hice se que lo que estoy diciendo ya no sirve para nada que todo el tiempo que a pasado no lo puedo borrar pero por lo menos necesito que me perdones aunque comprendo que por tu parte ya nada pueda ser igual"- todo lo que estaba oyendo era lo que hacia mas de dos años quise oír, pero ella pensaba tal vez que yo ya no la quería y eso si que me dejo asombrado.

Me acerque a ella que aun no había abierto los ojos me incline sobre su cama e hice lo que tantas veces había añorado hacer en todo este tiempo la bese.

**Bella POV**

Desperté y sentí que el estaba en la habitación pero tenia miedo no era capaz de verlo a el, a su rechazo algo que era lo mas normal después de todo lo que yo le hice pasar por ser una cabezota y por mi maldito orgullo, pero lo necesitaba tanto me dolía mas tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos ya de mi alcance, que todos estos años sin verlo. Decidí hablarle mentalmente no podía hablar sin que mi voz se quebrara por los sollozos que iba a tener, estaba segura de ello.

Cuando termine de hablar su silencio se me hacia insoportable, no decía nada y yo nada mas podía decir, su silencio lo dejo claro como iba a querer estar con alguien como yo después de todo lo que le había echo estaba apunto de decirle que no importaba que yo lo aceptaba y que no se sintiera culpable cuando sentí la cosa mas dulce que hacia tanto tiempo que no probaba, sus labios.

Me quede paralizada no sabia si lo estaba imaginando o si el con este beso me estaba diciendo que me perdonaba y que me quería, pero la parálisis duro poco y abrí los ojos viendo su hermoso rostro junto al mío mientras se separaba de mi.

-Te amo- esas dos palabras me hicieron reaccionar y agarrarme fuertemente a su cuello besándole con todo el amor que tenia guardado en mi y toda la pasión contenida en tanto tiempo. Nuestros besos era lo único que nos importaba en ese momento, pero una duda me vino a la mente algo que me hizo separarme, con mucho esfuerzo de el, aun no era el momento para entregarnos el uno al otro antes debíamos aclarar muchas cosas y casi todas por mi parte.

-Edward, ¿Qué significa esto? Acaso me as perdonado después de todo lo que te hice, te quiero pero se que te falle no confiando en ti, te juro que no volverá a pasar si me permites volver a pertenecerte.

-Te perdonare con una condición- me puso su sonrisa picara- estas de acuerdo, creo que tengo derecho a pedirte algo a cambio- yo solo asentí haría cualquier cosa por tal de poder estar con el y recuperar el tiempo perdido- Un fin de semana para nosotros solos, un fin de semana fuera de esta casa y fuera del alcance de nadie para estar juntos. Y a cambio te perdonare y te dejare elegir el destino.

-Iré contigo al fin del mundo si me lo pidieras, créeme que lo acepto gustosa si esos son mis castigos te are enfadar otra vez- vi su expresión de alarma- pero jamás me separare de ti, NUNCA- enfatice esa ultima palabra- y ya se a donde iremos te lo diré mañana cuando lo haya logrado preparar todo, ahora voy a por Alice para que me ayude y espero que no intentes leer su mente porque quiero que sea una sorpresa- iba a levantarme de la cama cuando se me echo encima.

-De eso nada, tu te quedas un rato conmigo además aun estarás agotada y necesitas comer, por lo que te esperas aquí mientras te subo algo de comer.

-Como puedes ser tan bueno conmigo después de todo lo que te e echo.

-Por que te amo, y se que lo que paso solo fue un error y que en todo este tiempo no me as dejado de querer, que mas puedo pedir que estar contigo para siempre a partir de ahora- me beso tiernamente la nariz y salio por la puerta, le compensaría todo el mal que le hice pero antes necesitaba una pequeña venganza hacia otra persona.

Tras la suculenta comida que Edward me había preparado dejo que me fuera con Alice no sin antes darme un millón de besos a los que yo gustosamente correspondí sin ningún esfuerzo. Preparamos el viaje en el momento en que le explique los motivos ella acepto ayudarme ahora solo quedaba que Edward no pusiera el grito en el cielo cuando supiera a donde íbamos a ir.

-Nos vamos- dije entrando corriendo en su habitación, pero lo que no me esperaba encontrar es que acababa de salir de la ducha y estaba de espaldas a mi completamente desnudo- perdón no sabia que estabas así- agache la cabeza y desvíe la mirada de su espalda musculosa y de sus piernas tan bien formadas y de su cu…, demasiado tiempo sin admirar su belleza.

-Va Bella, que ya me as visto así unas cuantas veces, no e cambiado nada- me dijo tan tranquilo mientras se vestía y otra vez la misma sensación que se apodero de mi cuando me convertí, el deseo por el- bueno me vas a revelar a donde vamos a ir- dijo mientras me rodeaba entre sus brazos sin ponerse aun la camisa y contestarle se me hizo bastante difícil.

-No quiero que te cabrees ni que te niegues a venir porque sino te obligare ya sabes que puedo ser muy persuasiva.

-Bella me estas asustando, adonde tienes pensado llevarme.

-A Denali- y Salí corriendo de la habitación antes de ver su expresión, yo ya estaba abajo escondiéndome detrás de Alice cuando…

-¿Qué?- trono- estas loca si piensas que voy a volver a poner un pie allí, y mucho menos contigo, no tengo los mejores recuerdos de aquello sabes.

-Edward necesito ir y hacer frente a lo que allí paso, y también hacerle frente a cierta vampiresa que debe de estar regodeándose en mi tristeza, se que la mayor parte de lo que paso fue por mi culpa por no escucharte pero tengo que dejarle bien claro que estamos juntos y que no se le ocurra intentar nada de nuevo o sabrá lo que es una vampira celosa.

-Bella tiene razón Edward, debéis aclarar las cosas con ella para que no intente nada mas- me ayudo Alice.

-Esta bien, pero si las cosas se ponen feas nos vamos, y si empiezas a sospechar nos vamos es mas no quiero ir.

-Por favor, hazlo por mi por favor- le hice un par de pucheros y ya estaba en el bote.

-Eres aterradora, y no por tus poderes- me abrazo con fuerza y salimos con el coche rumbo a Denali.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tres capitulos para el final que pena, espero vuetros reviews aunque no los pueda contestar los leo y me hacen muchisima ilusión. Nos vemos pronto.**


	16. La leyenda

**Hola bueno ya estamos en la recta final dos más y acabamos que pena me da pero todo tiene que acabar. Gracias por los reviews no sabéis como me animáis. Aquí os dejo el siguiente capitulo espero que os guste.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Edward POV**

Sabia que no iba a ser buena idea ir a Denali con Bella pero de la forma que me lo había pedido no me pude negar, en cierto modo quería estar con ella allí de nuevo, fueron muchas cosas las que vivimos allí en apenas una noche.

Nos entregamos el uno al otro en aquel riachuelo, le pedí matrimonio aun recuerdo lo feliz que me sentí ese día cuando me dijo que si y lo mal cuando me devolvió el anillo, el anillo que un día perteneció a mi madre y que volvería a ser de Bella.

Llegamos a la casa y metí la comida en la nevera, seguía tan glotona como antes, ella empezó a deshacer las maletas mientras yo encendía la chimenea el día de hoy tenia que ser perfecto sin interrupciones y ojala sin malentendidos.

-Edward, vamos a darnos un baño ¿Te apetece?, me traje mi bikini-me dijo sonriente.

-Cual el pequeñito de Alice o el otro- en ese momento desee que fuera humana para verla enrojecer.

-Ninguno es nuevo así que si lo quieres ver me tienes que acompañar, hay tienes el tuyo- señalo una bolsa- póntelo y haber quien llega antes- me estaba retando pero si ella sabia que yo era mucho mas rápido que ella.

-De acuerdo quien gane cual será su premio, haber que piense- estaba impaciente por saber el premio- el otro tendrá que hacer lo que diga en un día entero.

-Buag, yo lo puedo hacer si quiero contigo recuerdas- valla si lo recordaba- pero no lo usare contigo mas, lo prometo- y vi como cruzaba sus dedos detrás de ella, era una adorable tramposa.

-Preparada, lista, ya- y echamos a correr, me quede fascinado viendo lo rápida que era pero aun así no mas que yo por lo que acabe ganando la carrera y viéndola a ella de morros.

-Eres inalcanzable, siempre serás más rápido.

-Solo soy alcanzable por ti- y no aguante más y la bese con toda la pasión acumulada durante tanto tiempo, había echado demasiado de menos sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, haciéndome estremecer en cada caricia suya, anhelando tenerla en mis brazos y no soltarla nunca. Entre beso y beso nos metimos en el agua, no sin antes contemplar que el nuevo bikini era aun mas pequeño dejándome ver mucho mas de su cuerpo, algo que me volvió loco de deseo por ella, era feliz en ese momento, estaba con ella sin ningún malentendido, confiando el uno en el otro y solos con la tranquilidad de nuestro amor cuando note como se tensaba en mis brazos, me separe un poco de ella y hablo.

-Detente- pero no se refería ami, ya que no me paralice.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella?- no entendía su actitud, con lo bien que estábamos.

-Acércate- le dijo a nadie hasta que la vi acercándose a nosotros.

**Tanya POV**

Salí de caza como todos los fines de semana, cuando vi huellas de neumáticos que se dirigían a la casa de los Cullen habrían venido a pasar una temporada por lo que iría a saludarlos, aunque pensándolo bien no creo que fuese bienvenida después de lo que paso, logre separarlos aunque no lo haya vuelto a ver desde entonces, pero esta era mi ocasión ya que solo estaba su coche, el coche de Edward.

Seguí su aroma hasta llegar de nuevo a ese riachuelo de hace mas de 2 años cuando la imagen que de nuevo vi me hizo enfurecer, otra vez ellos dos juntos en el riachuelo, ella otra vez con el estaba dispuesta a atacarlos cuando me quede paralizada, era la misma sensación de hacia dos años cuando ella utilizo su poder en nosotros, pero después me hizo acercarme a donde ellos estaban, y por sus caras no estaban muy felices de verme.

**Edward POV**

Bella tenia una sonrisa malévola en sus labios lo que e hizo temerla un poco, sin saber cuales eran sus pensamientos no sabia por donde podría salir ahora, salimos del agua y plantamos cara a Tanya sentí todo el odio y el aborrecimiento que sentía hacia ella.

Lo mas gracioso de todo era que ella estaba a terrada lo pude ver en sus pensamientos, pero aun así estaba deseando atacar a Bella.

-Que tenemos aquí, mira Edward nuestra vieja amiga Tanya venia a vernos- dejo que se moviera-

-Maldita sea, que no se te ocurra otra vez hacerme eso o…- vi como intentaba agarrar a Bella por el cuello por lo que atrape sus manos entre las mías.

-¿O que, que piensas hacerle? Una vez te lo dije y esta será la ultima vez que te lo repita, no te acerques a ella ni ami, déjanos en paz Tanya o no se que será capaz.

-Pero tu eres mío Edward, no lo ves, como puedes estar con un mounstro como ella, no te acuerdas lo que te hizo- mire a Bella y pude ver el daño que le estaban haciendo esas palabras.

-Daño que tú causaste y sabes que un minuto con ella es una vida de felicidad que tu jamás me podrías dar, así que déjanos en paz.

-Eso jamás tu serás mío- y vi como se paralizaba.

-No te das cuenta, jamás será para ti por que es mío, del mismo modo del que yo soy de el, jamás me oyes nos volverás a separar, además tu crees que en todo este tiempo ha pensado alguna vez en ti, no "Edward sígueme la corriente, déjame disfrutar"- me dijo solo ami y yo asentí- pensaba en mi, en mis abrazos- y me abrazo- pensaba en tenerme así para siempre como yo siempre querré estar, pensaba en mis besos- y me beso con pasión la misma que yo le demostré, la verdad que la cara de Tanya era un poema al vernos besarnos- y créeme que de ti ni se acuerda. Así que ahora vete por donde as venido y no vuelvas a molestarnos.

-Esto no acabara así, maldita seas Bella me la vas a pagar- y se fue me volví hacia Bella y vi su cara de susto, todo lo fuerte y pervertida que se había mostrado frente a Tanya se había esfumado.

-No sabía que te habías vuelto tan sádica en este tiempo, me a gustado mucho esa demostración ahora te importaría hacerme una en privado- ella tan solo me sonrío y se abalanzo sobre mí.

Después de un rato decidimos volver a la casa secarnos y preparar su cena. Pasamos una semana mas en la casa una semana feliz pero debíamos volver aun necesitábamos aclarar algunas cosas con la familia, sabíamos que los vulturis no se rendirían tan fácilmente. Al llegar a casa encontramos una nota todos se habían ido de caza y volverían mañana, genial teníamos toda la noche para nosotros y yo sabia que había llegado el momento.

-Bella, cámbiate quiero mostrarte algo esta noche- vi su cara de protesta y la pare- es algo que te gustara.

-No me vas a adelantar nada- se veía esperanzada.

-No, tendrás que esperar te espero en un hora- estaba nervioso por lo que de nuevo iba a hacer.

**Bella POV**

Pase la mejor semana de mi vida al fin estaba de nuevo con el lo había echado tanto de menos pero esta vez estaríamos juntos por toda la eternidad.

Decidí ponerme uno de los nuevos modelos que Alice había dejado en mi armario, sin duda había sido una gran semanas de compra ya que prácticamente me había renovado el guardarropas completo.

Me puse un bonito vestido negro y como no azul, Alice sabia que era el color preferido de Edward pero siempre ir con el mismo color…

Cuando termine decidí bajar a su encuentro, cuando baje las escaleras me quede sin respiración gracias a que no tengo que respirar no sufrir un colapso, el estaba esperándome al pie de las escaleras con unos vaqueros rasgados, y una camisa negra que dejaba ver su escultural torso, en el que llevaba con ironía de la vida un pequeño crucifijo.

-Estas realmente preciosa- me dijo depositando un tierno beso en el dorso de mi mano, era un perfecto caballero de su época- pero me tienes que permitir vendarte los ojos, quiero que esto sea una sorpresa y por favor no toques nada no quiero que tengas una visión y me estropees la sorpresa.

-Eres duro, no me vas a dar una pista, por favor- le hice los pucheros que siempre funcionaba.

-No señorita eso no va a funcionar hoy conmigo, andando- me dijo mientras me guiaba hacia la salida.

**Edward POV**

Nervioso era poco a como estaba, lo que iba a hacer era difícil para mi pero antes le daría una sorpresa a Bella, se lo merecía.

Entramos a la casa que un día fue su hogar y que próximamente lo seria, la hice arreglar mientras estábamos en Denali, deje que Alice y Esme se encargaran de la decoración ellas eran las mas indicadas.

Cuando entramos en el salón quite la venda de sus preciosos ojos, pero lo que vi fue asombroso estaba impactada, veía los cambios y esperaba que le gustara.

-Un día me dijiste que querrías vivir aquí, por eso mande que la arreglaran para que pueda ser tu nuevo hogar, el nuestro si me lo permites- dije mientras me arrodillaba de nuevo y le mostraba el anillo que un día le perteneció.

Estaba sin palabras, esperaba que no hubiese ido demasiado rápido, apenas hacia una semana que nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar, pero sabía que el resto de mi existencia lo tendría que pasar con ella, sino no existiría simplemente.

-Si quiero pasar el resto de mi existencia a tu lado- se abalanzo hacia mí con tanta fuerza que acabamos tirados en el suelo entre risas y besos, nos levantamos y puse el anillo en su dedo del cual no saldría más.

Después de estar un rato abrazados decidí mostrarle como había quedado el resto de la casa solo había un cuarto que no habíamos cambiado, el que le perteneció a ella cuando era una bebe.

-Edward me encanta nuestro cuarto, pero no debías haberte molestado y no haber gastado el dinero- me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Recuerdas que yo también voy a vivir aquí, me gustan las comodidades y para ti lo mejor, no hay más que hablar.

-¿Mi cuarto también lo habéis cambiado?- se veía triste, sabia que ella lo quería conservar.

-Ese nunca lo tocaría, es tuyo y así quedara- su sonrisa ilumino toda la habitación, nos dirigimos a su habitación.-Sabia que lo querrías conservar, bueno no es que nosotros le podamos dar utilidad, obviamente no podemos tener un bebe pero se que son recuerdos para ti.

-No sabes como me gustaría tener un hijo tuyo, se que no se puede pero seria bonito, estoy feliz Edward tu me haces muy feliz- se puso de puntillas para besarme mientras yo me inclinaba para llegar a ella el móvil comenzó a sonar- cogelo no vaya a ser algo importante.

-No, por donde íbamos- dije mientras lo colgaba.

-Edward, y si era algo urgente- me regaño dándome en el hombro pero empezó a reír viendo que no iba a desistir de besarla. Y volvió a sonar el móvil eso ya era raro por lo que decidí cogerlo. Tras lo que estaba oyendo solo tuve ocasión de tirar de Bella hacia la puerta y salir ambos corriendo hacia la casa.

**Alice POV**

-Malditos sean, me están colgando el móvil, se va a enterar- dije marcando de nuevo, tenían que venir yo había tenido una visión que tenia que contarles.

-Alice, ¿Qué quieres?, sabes estaba un poquito ocupado- no si me imaginaba en que.

-Edward e tenido una visión, los vulturis vendrán y se querrán llevar a Bella con ellos, necesitamos hacer algo con todo el poder que tiene ella sola no podrá contra ellos, venid rápido mas vale que estemos todos juntos, no se exactamente cuando vendrán- dicho esto colgó el teléfono sabia que pronto estaría en casa.

**Bella POV**

Edward no me había explicado nada, prácticamente me había sacado de la casa a rastras y solo me había pedido que corriéramos hacia la casa. Cuando entramos todos nos estaban esperando con caras preocupadas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda Alice?- tiempo para que, que ocurría.

-No lo se, aun no lo puedo averiguar.

-Tiempo para que- todos me ignoraban.

-Carlisle que debemos hacer, irnos, esconderla- Edward decía de esconder a alguien, ¿a quien?

-¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿a quien tenemos que esconder?- empezaba a mosquearme.

-Edward tranquilízate, aun tenemos tiempo- le contesto Carlisle.

-No, Alice no sabe cuando llegaran.

-¿QUEREIS DEJAR DE IGNORARME Y DECIRME QUE PASA?- con el cabreo la tierra temblo y varios objetos cayeron al suelo. Todos volvieron la mirada ami.

-Bella, tranquila nada va a pasar- si se creía que me iba a conformar con eso. Me acerque a Alice y toque su frente sabia que funcionaria cuando vi su visión.

-Oh no… nunca se van a dar por vencidos, no hasta que decida unirme a ellos- yo sola no podía con ellos, y los Cullen acabarían mal por mi culpa, solo tenia dos opciones huir y enfrentarme sola a ellos, o cumplir la leyenda. Y como una vez Edward dijo nosotros los vampiros somos seres especialmente egoístas nunca me podría separar de el, cumpliria la leyenda.

Esta consistía en que yo la chica de la leyenda aun siendo vampiro conservaba mi sangre en mi cuerpo- no con el atrayente olor hacia los de mi especie, algo que sin duda ayuda en mi relación con Edward- era la fuente de todo mi poder, pero no solo era para mi yo lo podía compartir con otro de mi especie, aquel que fuera mi alma gemela, el amor de mi vida al cual le entregue mi muerto corazón- aunque aun estaba vivo cuando se lo entregue- Edward. Si el bebía mi sangre seria como yo, otro vampiro poderoso con mis poderes y juntos lograríamos acabar con todos nuestros enemigos por que en nuestra unión caería el mayor poder existente- esa parte no la entendí, todo lo averigüe en los años que estuve fuera.

-"Carlisle, ¿Conoces el resto de la leyenda, lo que puedo hacer con Edward?"-le dije solo a el y asintió.

-Muérdeme- le dije a Edward el cual me miro desconcertado.

-¿Que?, Bella cariño te as vuelto completamente loca, por que iba a hacer eso.

-Oh. Va funcionar Bella buena idea, no termino de comprender pero se que todo saldrá bien.

-Alice, ¿de que están hablando?- Jasper estaba molesto por no enterarse.

-Me podéis explicar que es lo que esta pasando- no iba a parar hasta que se lo contara todo entero. Tras contarles a todos la leyenda a casi todos les pareció bien.

-No pienso morderte, no te voy a dañar.

-No me vas a dañar Edward, no seas absurdo sabes de obra que eso no va a pasar solo un pequeño mordisco, un poquito menos de mi sangre y ya esta- era así de simple pero mi perfecto prometido siempre tenia que ponerse cabezón.

Pasamos discutiendo sobre el tema una hora mas hasta que gracias a Carlisle entro en razón y logramos convencerle, me iba a morder y ahora seria otro súper vampiro. Subimos a nuestro cuarto queríamos algo mas de intimidad.

-¿A caso no quieres ser un súper vampiro?, piénsalo bien ya nunca mas tendrás sed, por lo que pasaremos por una pareja humana salvo todos los poderes y demás.- estaba entusiasmada con la idea.

-No sentir nunca mas sed, es un regalo por el que muchos pagarían sin dudarlo- ambos sabíamos a quien se refería Jasper, el lo pasaba muy mal para poder controlarse.

-Vamos hazlo ya no sabemos cuanto tiempo nos queda- vi como se acercaba seductoramente hacia mi, me agarro fuerte de la cintura y me acerco a el, sentí como me taladraba con la mirada y como se inclinaba hacia mi, poco a poco acordó la distancia de sus labios con los míos y los atrapo en un beso cargado de ternura, pasión y sobre todo de todo el amor que nos procesamos el uno por el otro. Poco a poco el bajo besando mis mejillas, mi clavícula hasta llegar a mi cuello- Siempre quise que fueses tu quien me mordiera y me convirtiera, esto en cierta forma lo compensa- suspiro en mi cuello antes de clavar sus colmillos en mi.

**Edward POV**

Negro todo se volvió negro tras probar su sangre y sentía frío, notaba como por mis viejas venas circulaba sangre de nuevo, no recuerdo dolor solo frío.

Cuando al fin abrí los ojos me encontré con 7 pares de ojos sobre mi, todos estaban reunidos alrededor mía con rostros preocupados, cuando dos pequeñas figuras se abalanzaron sobre mi.

-Edward, nos asustases- me gritaron Bella y Alice a la par.

-¿Qué es lo que a pasado?- pregunte mientras Bella se abalanzaba sobre mi.

-Mi amor intenta paralizarme- que intentara que.

-De que hablas- pero la comprensión llego a mi, ahora yo debía tener su poder también- Hare algo mejor. Hice que todos salieran de la habitación, todos menos Bella a ella la paralice.

-"Edward, ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?"- me dijo mentalmente.

-No es muy agradable que te paralicen verdad, pero mi amor no te voy a hacer daño, solo me voy a divertir un poquito- poco a poco me acerque a ella, cuanto la amaba deseaba tenerla entre mis brazos pero antes iba a probar mi poder y mi propia resistencia de saltar sobre ella.

Comencé a darle tiernos besitos en sus labios- obviamente ella no me podía responder- pero en sus ojos se notaban la fustración que esto le suponía, comencé a besar su cuello al principio eran simple besitos pero poco a poco la pasión me iba venciendo, era adicto a su cuerpo pero lo que mas me gustaba era sus reacciones.

-"No es justo lo que estas haciendo, déjame participar a mi, además no olvides que tu ahora estas empezando con los poderes yo tengo mas experiencia que tu, y te puedo paralizar ahora mismo, ¿Qué me dices me sueltas o no?"- ante esa amenaza quien no lo haría, tan pronto como la solté se abalanzo sobre mi y ambos caímos en la cama- Sabes igual que yo prometí no hacerlo mas, mas te vale que hagas lo mismo soy mas fuerte que tu.

-Oh grandiosa Bella, jamás lo are- levante mi mano izquierda y la otra en mi muerto corazón imitando un juramento a lo que ella respondió con un beso.

Así entre besos y caricias nos entregamos el uno al otro olvidándonos de todos los problemas que se nos venían encima.

Esa misma noche salimos a la que oficialmente seria mi primera cena con Bella- ahora ambos comíamos comida normal, me iba a costar bastante acostumbrarme- salimos a Port angels y entramos a un bonito restaurante Italiano del que Bella había oído hablar, estaba nervioso iba a probar la comida de nuevo ya no recordaba que se sentía, ni como sabia, ni que me gustaba cuando me di cuenta de la mirada divertida que tenia Bella.

Entramos al restaurante y vi como el dueño miraba demasiado a Bella, no me gustaba este tipo y menos aun lo que estaba pensando por lo que la cogi de la cintura y la atraje ante mi.

-Tenemos una reserva a nombre de Edward Cullen- los pensamientos de este tipo me estaban sacando de mis casillas.

-De acuerdo le acompaño- se dirigió de mala gana a mi- señorita pídanos lo que quiera esta noche estamos para complacerla- esto era el colmo, vi como Bella me miraba asustada.

-Mí prometida esta bien así, ahora si no le importa nos gustaría un poco de intimidad.

-De acuerdo, enseguida le mandare un camarero- por lo que vi al decirle que era mi prometida todas sus esperanzas se esfumaron, pero en algún momento las tuvo, Bella es demasiado para el, incluso demasiado para mi.

-No sabía que eras tan posesivo, aunque deduzco que ese tipo no estaría teniendo unos pensamientos amables, ¿Verdad?- siempre tan perceptiva.

-Si y mas le vale que no piense de esa manera de mi prometida por que no se lo que soy capaz de hacer- levante la vista cuando vi al camarero, sin duda hoy iba a ser una mala noche, el camarero no era otro que nada mas y nada menos que Mike Newton era lo único que faltaba para ponerle la guinda al pastel.

-Buenas noches yo seré su camarero esta noche- cuando levanto los ojos y me vio- oh hola Edward cuanto tiempo sin verte, supe que Bella te dejo y se marcho- vi como se giraba iba a verla ahora estaba preciosa igual que siempre pero para lo ojos de los humanos nosotros somos mas hermosos, e iba a ver a Bella por primera vez desde que se transformo- después de todo no fue para ninguno de los dos- y la vio y se quedo sin palabras.

-Te equívocas Mike, era, soy y seré de Edward de echo nos vamos a casar- esa era mi Bella me había defendido delante de el y encima ahora le enseñaba el anillo de compromiso- como ves lo amo demasiado para no estar con el, ¿Verdad mi amor?- me guiño un ojo de forma sugerente mientras me decía esto.

-Bueno me da gusto verte de nuevo Bella- no si en sus pensamiento ya veía yo el gusto que le daba verlo, mas vale que tomara nota y se fuera- decirme que quieren tomar.

-"Bella yo no se que tomar, no recuerdo que me gustaba"- también tenia ese poder me encantaba.

-"Tranquilo yo pediré por los dos" Haber de beber nos pones dos Coca- colas-"Te va a encantar eso seguro no lo probaste cuando eras humano" y para comer yo quiero lasaña, dos te va a encantar mi amor.

-Ese asqueroso de Mike- sentía la furia creciendo en mí y como Bella sonreía ampliamente-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Primero que estas celoso y te pones muy sexy, segundo me hace ilusión cenar contigo pero estas seguro que tu también comes, digo no te da sed la sangre de los demás- negué con la cabeza y ella sonrío- me encanta.

Cuando nos trajeron nuestra comida y bebida Bella me obligo a que primero probara la Coca-cola, un extraño liquido con burbujas bajaba por mi garganta y dejaba un cosquilleo a su paso pero me gustaba, después empecé con la lasaña, verdaderamente estaba deliciosa, como ya dije primero comí luego termine engullendo y pidiendo otro plato mas ahora entendía a Bella, al alimentarnos de comida necesitábamos mas cantidad, cuando ambos terminamos de cenar, pague la cuenta y cuando nos disponíamos a salir Mike nos corto en mitad del camino.

-Edward, Bella estoy feliz de haberlos visto de nuevo- no esta feliz por verme- Bella espero verte pronto- y le guiño un ojo, no eran alucinaciones mías, le había guiñado un ojo pensando que yo no lo había visto.

-"Tranquilo Edward y si no estas loco me a guiñado un ojo"

- "Tu no puedes leer el pensamiento como…"- me corto.

-"Te conozco demasiado, déjame esto ami"- Lo siento Mike pero no creo que nos volvamos a ver, nos vamos a casar y estaré demasiado ocupada para alguien que no se mi marido, adiós.

Y así salimos del restaurante dejando a un pasmado Mike.

**AYUDA NO PUEDO PONER MAS CAPITULOS :*(**

**Alguien me podria explicar como hago para seguir poniendo los capítulos es que me dice ****Document Limit Reached **

**You have reached the 15 document limit. Please convert you existing documents to stories and/or chapters before uploading more.**

**Y e tenido que borrar el primer capitulo para poner el siguiente soy muy torpe con esto la verdad, plis ayudadme que no quisiera tener que borrar capitulos para seguir poniendo mas capitulos y encima es el primero el que e tenido que quitar, necesito volver a ponerlo. Graciass**


	17. Los Vulturis

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y por intentar ayudarme lo aprecio mucho. Bueno aquí dejo otro capitulo mas el penultimo espero que os guste.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella POV**

Ya había pasado dos meses del cambio en Edward, y gracias a Dios los Vulturi no habían dado señales de vida cerca de nosotros, se habrían enterado de su cambio y nos temerían o es que aun no querían atacar.

Hacia unos días que sentía mi cuerpo raro, desde que me convertí comía y comía, era un pozo sin fondo pero desde hace unos días no puedo comer incluso aunque suene extraño vomito la comida como cuando era humana, no dije nada a nadie no los quería asustar ya lo estaba yo, temía que esto acabara y dejara de alimentarme de comida para pasar a la sangre no quería pasar por la sed ahora, no ahora que Edward y yo éramos iguales. Sin duda tendría que ir a hablar con Carlisle.

Edward había salido con sus hermanos de caza, si bien el ya no cazaba le gustaba salir con ellos y correr por el bosque, yo no me sentía bien por lo que le dije que me iba a quedar con las chicas, salí de casa y me dirigí al hospital a encontrarme con Carlisle antes de que las locas de mi cuñadas me pillaran y me hicieran probarme por milésima vez mi vestido de novia, tan solo faltaba un mes para la boda y me tenían loca.

Cuando llegue al hospital le conté a Carlisle todos los síntomas que tenia, y mi miedo a que fuera el cambio a la sangre.

Me pidió que me tendiera en la camilla y me subiera la camiseta que traía puesta, se acerco a mi vientre donde puso su oído y comenzó a reírse.

-¿Esto Carlisle que es lo que tiene tanta gracia?- de que se reía si yo estaba asustada.

-Lo siento no puedo evitar ser feliz, Bella tranquila no vas a cambiar a la sangre y tus vómitos son normales en tu estado.

-Estado, ¿Qué estado?, ¿Qué ocurre?, Carlisle deja ya de sonreír y dime que pasa.

-Bella, tú y Edward vais a ser papas.

Silencio, todo se quedo en silencio en mi mente tras esta revelación, como podía ser éramos vampiros, pero también era un sueño que los dos teníamos y que creíamos imposible. Estaba feliz por mi, por Edward y sobre todo por mi bebe, por lo feliz que íbamos a ser todos. No se cuanto tiempo pase en silencio solo reaccione cuando unos fuertes y dulces brazos me rodearon y unos hermosos labios me besaron.

-Bella, mi amor que tienes, que te pasa, Carlisle ¿Qué le sucede?- se le veía angustiado.

-No lo se Edward, le di una noticia y se quedo así.

-¿Qué noticia?

-Eso le corresponde a ella decírtelo, los dejo solos.

-Bella, que te sucede háblame por favor.

Note como una sonrisa se iba formando en mi rostro y como de haber podido llorar lo abría echo de felicidad.

-Vamos a ser papas- su reacción no la esperaba. Le paso lo que a mi se quedo quieto, callado- Pensé que te iba a hacer ilusión pero ya no se que pensar- le dije mientras tomaba en mis manos su hermoso rostro.

-Ilusión es poca- me abrazo y comenzó a dar vueltas conmigo por toda la habitación. Sabia que desde ese día seriamos completamente felices o no.

Fuimos a casa y les contamos todo a los demás, todos estaban encantados con la noticia, inmediatamente Alice y Rosalie se fueron de compras para mi bebe. Esme estaba radiante ante la noticia.

-Voy a ser abuela, Voy a ser abuela- jamás la había visto tan efusiva mientras nos abrazaba a mi y a Edward.

-Carlisle, ¿Cómo a podido pasar? Nosotros no podemos tener bebes.

-Edward, ahora los dos sois vampiros un tanto especiales ambos teneis sangre, por lo que ambos teneis ciertos fluidos que lo hacen posible- no pregunte mas bastante avergonzada me dejo eso.

Habíamos planeado que Carlisle seria mi medico y que pediría ayuda a un amigo suyo ginecólogo, pero a la ora del parto diríamos que estábamos lejos o algo y el seria quien me ayudaría, después de todo un parto con un bebe vampiro no será un parto muy normal.

Pasaron 4 meses mas, estaba de poco mas de 6 meses ya que me entere cuando tenia un 2 meses de embarazo, habíamos aplazado la boda para después del nacimiento, mi panza estaba enorme, según Carlisle me dijo que seguramente no llegaríamos a los 9 meses como seria en los humanos, al ser vampiros la cosa iría algo mas rápido, aunque no estaba seguro, ya que yo era la primera vampira embarazada.

Estábamos en el jardín de la mansión Cullen- Edward y yo vivamos en mi casa en Forks pero Carlisle dijo que era conveniente que estuviéramos en casa para controlar mejor el embarazo, de echo le pide a Edward que tras en nacimiento de nuestro bebe nos quedáramos allí, quería que todos pudieran disfrutar de el- estábamos todos reunidos. Edward estaba sentado en el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas y yo me metí entre ellas dejándome caer sobre el, estaba cansada debía admitirlo, además de las palizas que mi bebe me daba cada vez que decidía patearme, algo que a todos les hacia bastante gracia ya que por lo general veíamos el contorno del pie de mi bebe. Era una tarde preciosa y todos estábamos tomando aire fresco, las chicas se habían vuelto locas comprando ropa para nuestro bebe teniamos su cuarto preparado pero no sabiamos que seria aun por lo que Alice no sabia que color poner.

Estamos tranquilos, cuando Alice soltó un grito aterrador y instantes después la tenia enfrente de mi cara, cogio mi mano y la puso en su frente y vi la visión. Los Vulturi nos harían su visita.

-Alice que ocurre- todos se acercaron a escuchar.

-Los vulturis vienen no se cuando pero será pronto- contesto ella.

-Bella, ¿Antes o después?- me pregunto Edward y yo sabia a lo que se refería, a que si sería antes de tener o no al bebe.

-Antes, de echo diría que hoy- todos me miraron asustados entre ellos Alice por que eso no lo vio-"Fíjate en las ropas que tenemos y acuérdate de la visión"- le dije mentalmente solo a Alice la cual ahogo un grito.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- me pregunto Carlisle tan tranquilo como siempre.

-Por las ropas que llevamos, y ahora vamos a prepararnos están por llegar- en eso Edward se puso delante mía impidiendo moverme- ¿Qué haces Edward?

-Tu no puedes luchar Bella, tu no estas en condiciones.

-De eso nada, ellos vienen a por mi y voy a dar la cara, además me necesitan así que mueve tu vampirico culo de hay y déjame pasar- es cierto que le había ayudado a manejar sus poderes, y también tengo que reconocer que a el le llevo menos tiempo que a mi, pero aun me necesitaban teníamos que ser los dos.

Tres horas más tarde llamaron a la puerta.

-Bienvenidos Aro, Marco y Cayo – Carlisle siempre guardando las formas.

-Muchas gracias mi querido Carlisle, he de suponer que sabes la razón de nuestra visita- hablo quien supuse era Aro.

-Si, lo sabemos que supongo que también sabrás cual es nuestra respuesta.

-En tal caso solo nos queda una cosa, sabes que nunca hemos forzado a nadie para que se una a nosotros pero hoy haremos una excepción. Bella es demasiado importante y deberá unirse a nosotros tras el nacimiento de su hijo, "El gran poder".

-¿El gran poder?- pregunto Edward.

- Si veo que tu también eres como Bella también deberás unirte a nosotros- vi como Edward intentaba interrumpirlo pero se lo impedí, "Edward necesitamos saber a que se refiere con eso del gran poder"- Consiste en el poder de vuestra unión, el fruto de vuestro amor a ese bebe que estáis apunto de tener, según la leyenda de la unión de los 2 únicos vampiros que se realice un nacimiento ese bebe poseerá todo el poder, será invencible y temido por todos sus enemigos, por lo que deberás unirte a nosotros Bella y que ese bebe crezca con nosotros y se nos una o de lo contrario, tendremos que acabar contigo y de esa manera con el.

-Jamás, eso nunca pasara, mi bebe nacerá con nosotros y vosotros jamás lo tocareis."Jasper, auméntanos las emociones a Edward y ami ya sabes lo que pasara".

Poco a poco nuestra ira iba en aumento, de por si ya era inmensa pero la ayuda de Jasper nos vendría muy bien. Sabíamos que los vulturis eran mucho mas poderosos que Ixion y Zeus, pero ahora éramos dos con los mismos poderes y teníamos la ayuda de nuestra familia, seria duro, pero todo era por el futuro de nuestro bebe.

Edward POV

Nuestro bebe el vampiro mas poderoso, sentía un extraño orgullo y cierto miedo, por eso se lo querían llevar y eso seria por encima de mi cadáver- bueno supongo que cenizas.

Poco a poco mi ira iba aumentando, notando cierta ayuda.

"Jasper buena idea hermano, sigue lanzando oleadas de ira a Bella y ami terminaremos antes"- le dije solo a el.

"No me las des ami, a sido todo idea de Bella, tiene una mente brillante"

"Buena idea cariño"- le dije a ella.

"Lo se, y ahora démosle su merecido a estos"

Lo que no nos esperábamos era lo que nos encontramos al salir todos de la casa, no solo estaban los tres, sino también estaban Alec, Jane y Heidi había oído hablar de ellos, esto se ponía feo.

Vi como Jane se acercaba a Aro y este le pedía que lo intentara con Bella- que intentara que- sentí como el aire escapaba de mis pulmones cuando vi que se acercaba a ella, estaba paralizado por el miedo a que a alguno de los dos le sucediera algo, pero suspire de alivio cuando pude leer los pensamientos frustrados de Jane, sus poderes tampoco funcionaran en Bella.

-Detente- Bella la paralizo- Aro, Aro mi querido Aro veo que nos subestimas- le dijo mientras se apoyaba en una petrificada Jane- ¿Quieres ver los poderes que poseo, los que puedes obtener?

-"Bella ¿Qué pretendes?"- le dije mentalmente.

-"Confía en mi, sígueme la corriente los vamos a engañar"- los pensamientos de mi familia eran un caos por lo que trate de tranquilizarlos "Confiad en nosotros".

-Por supuesto Bella creo que nos vamos entendiendo- estupido Aro no sabia lo que se le venia encima.

-No intervengas en nada, o tu serás el próximo- le advirtió Bella.

-"Jane acaba con Heidi"- tenia sin duda una mente retorcida.

"Edward, adoro ami cuñada es digna de ser una Cullen"- Pensó Rosalie.

"Va a hacer que se aniquilen entre ellos, genial"- Alice tan entusiasta como siempre.

"Bueno pero que me deje algo de diversión"- Pensó Emmett.

"Habría sido un buen soldado sin duda"- Jasper y la guerra.

"Cariño, tened cuidado"- Esme.

"No los subestiméis, manteneros en alerta"- Carlisle los conocía muy bien.

Todos estaban orgullosos de Bella, pero no tanto como yo, por que sabia que esa actitud fría y calculadora no era la suya, en verdad estaría aterrada, pero hay estaba defendiendo a nuestro bebe como una leona, la amaba por todo lo que ello representaba pero ahora sin duda era aun mayor.

Vi como una confundida Jane comenzaba la pelea con Heidi, esta solo contaba con años de experiencia como vampiro, pero Jane su poder era devastador, torturaba tu mente, podía hacerte retorcer de dolor sin ni siquiera tocarte y de esta manera acabo con Heidi, cuando una nube de humo violeta se alzaba ante nosotros en al hoguera.

-Veo Bella que tus poderes son más grandes de los que creíamos, pero me gustaría ver los tuyos Edward.

-Tu lo has querido- "Marco acaba con Alec". Acto seguido Marco comenzó una pelea contra el pequeño Alec, quedando reducido a trozos descuartizados de su cuerpo -"Espera Marco". Un rayo cayo y prendió fuego a una nueva hoguera.

-Ahora Aro sinos quieres con vosotros deberás acabar con Jane, no la quiero cerca de nosotros- Si lograba que el acabara con Jane tan solo serian tres, los superamos por mas del doble.

-Pero Jane, es demasiado preciada para nosotros- me espeto Cayo.

-Tu eliges, nosotros tres o Jane- Por los pensamientos de Aro supe que lo haría, Bella y yo éramos mucho más importantes que Jane y la curiosidad de Aro por saber como seria nuestro bebe era mas fuerte para el.

-Esta bien, pero lo are yo no me obliguéis, ella fue un preciado tesoro para nosotros, merece una muerte mas digna.

Todos vimos como un digno Aro se acercaba a Jane y tras decirle que lo sentía despego su cabeza del cuerpo y lo arrastro a las hogueras. Genial ahora solo quedan 3 o eso creíamos.

Plas, Plas, Plas.

-Tanya, ¿Qué haces aquí?- que pintaba ella aquí.

-Veo que la pequeña bruja os a engañado, os creía algo mas inteligentes, como habéis permitido quedaros en desventaja.

-Cállate, antes de que pierda la paciencia Tanya, o no te acuerdas de la ultima vez que nos encontramos- Bella estaba furiosa sus ojos seguramente al igual que los mios- se volvieron rojos y Tanya se acobardo.

-No te tengo miedo- sus pensamientos decían justo lo contrario.

-Ven aquí entonces- fue la simple contestación, pero no utilizo su poder.

-"Bella no creo que sea buena idea", Tanya era buena luchando.

-"Tranquilo amor, si la cosa se pone fea los utilizare, pero ya es hora de que me vengue de ella".

La pelea comenzó, Bella llevaba ventaja respecto a Tanya, aun sin poderes era buenísima luchando- incluso con su grande panza- debieron ver la sorpresa en mi rostro por lo que Emmet me dijo.

-Hace cosa de 3 meses Jasper y yo le hemos dado algunas clases, por favor no nos mates, pero ella sabia que te ibas a oponer y nos pidió que le guardáramos el secreto y aunque no te lo creas le gano a Jasper- me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Pero ahora todo fue muy rápido, Alice intento defender a Bella y esta por intentar parar a Alice se distrajo y Tanya aprovecho esta oportunidad para lanzar a Bella contra un árbol, el cual cayo de repente al suelo. Corrí hasta ella y la encontré mal herida, con la rabia en mi interior creciendo por el miedo que tenia a que Bella o mi bebe salieran heridos hice algo que debí haber echo mucho tiempo atrás matar a Tanya.

Corrí a por ella, la cual huyo al verme dirigirme hacia ella, pero cuando estuvo apunto de adentrarse en el bosque la atrape y de un solo mordisco acabe con ella.

-Edward ven- me llamo Bella débilmente.

**Espero que os haya gustado ya sabeis el proximo es el final espero vuestros reviews con la opinión como siempre. Os adorooooooo.**


	18. Una nueva vida

**Se que no tengo perdón pero estoy de viaje y ahora e conseguido conectarme a internet con el portátil en un centro comercial, adoro los puntos de wifi. Aquí esta el ultimo capitulo quiero agradecer a todos/as por el apoyo que me habeis dado os lo agradezco muchísimo y os invito a leer mi próxima historia que intentare ponerla mañana si puedo. Sin mas os dejo espero que os guste un beso.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella POV**

Senti como Alice intentaba algo en contra de Tanya pero sabia que ella saldria perdiendo por lo que intente paralizarla en el sitio donde estaba pero esto lo aprovecho Tanya haciéndome saltar hasta un arbol el cual cayo. Me senti mareada confusa, mi cuerpo no funcionaba bien y temí por mi bebe. Sentí como Edward llegaba hasta mi pero lo vi partir en pos de Tanya, la alcanzo la agarró por la espalda desprotegida justo al borde de los árboles y todo se acabó.

La boca de Edward se deslizó por su cuello como una caricia. Y luego su cabeza dejo de estar conectada a su cuerpo.

-Edward- me sentía débil y lo necesitaba a mi lado, debía contarle todo lo que Tanya había echo en todo este tiempo.

-Bella, ¿Estas bien? Dime que si por favor- yo tan solo asentí y compense a contarle todo lo que había averiguado en la visión que tuve al tocar a Tanya.

-"Edward ella fue quien se lo conto todo a los Vulturis, ella se entero de que tu también eras como yo, de mi embarazo y fue con ellos a contárselo todo, ellos aun no se habían enterado, esta era parte de la venganza de Tanya quería que ellos nos separaran, para quedarse contigo, esta mujer estaba enferma, arriesgar a nuestro bebe por querer salirse con la suya y quedarse contigo, la oído" – sabia que me estaba alterando pero ya nada me importaba por que sentía como el estaba en las mismas condiciones, los dos mirábamos con oído a los Vulturis.

-Bueno creo que es momento de irnos, Bella y Edward preparar vuestras cosas partiremos hoy mismo- tan iluso Aro.

-De verdad te as creído que nos íbamos a ir contigo, jamás nos uniremos a vosotros y mucho menos dejaremos que os acerquéis a nuestro bebe- en ese momento Edward daba miedo, sus ojos rojos como la sangre y su voz fría, aterradora.

-En tal caso, os habéis burlado de nosotros y lo pagareis, lo sabia Aro no debíamos fiarnos de ellos- Marco estaba bastante enfadado.

Se acercaron hacia nosotros, por lo que yo me levante y abrace a Edward nada nos harían siempre estaríamos juntos y lo que paso no nos lo esperábamos. Sentí como en nuestro abrazo nuestras pieles brillaban como si estuviéramos expuestos al sol y como en mi vientre se movía mi bebe, y sin entender como una luz que provenía de el salio disparada hacia los tres dejándolos hechos cenizas, acto seguido el aire se las llevo consigo.

Cuando dejamos de brillar todos se acercaron a abrazarnos con el alivio pintado en sus caras, sin duda hoy habíamos echo historia en nuestro mundo, se acabaron los Vulturis para siempre.

Estábamos todos concentrados en abrazarnos y felicitarnos por lo que nadie ,excepto yo se dio cuenta de lo que me paso, y puesto que nosotros no vamos al baño el liquido que note debería de ser lo que creía que era.

-Edward.

-Edward- nada no se daba cuenta y comenzaba a doler- Edward- todos se voltearon a verme y se llevaron las manos a la boca- Moveros y ayudadme ¿no?

Rápidamente Edward me llevo al dormitorio y me tumbo en la cama, y acto seguido Carlisle entro en la habitación seguido por el resto de la familia.

-Carlisle, no me dijiste que esto iba a doler tanto y tu Edward no te me acerques mas- todos estallaron en risa- De que demonios os reis.

-Haber Bella ahora empuja lanzas al bebe y yo lo cojo que te parece será rápido- todos nos quedamos mirando a Emmet- ¿Qué ocurre?¿por que me miráis todos así?

-EMMET fuera de aquí- bastante tenia con aguantar el dolor para también aguantar sus bromas o quizás ni el lo tomaba a bromas.

Carlisle saco a todos de la habitación dejando tan solo a Esme para que la ayudara y a Edward que me ayudaba a mí. El parto fue rápido debido supongo a que somos vampiros por lo que no tuve que sufrir mucho mas el dolor y así es como nació nuestra preciosa hija Elizabeth.

Era pequeñita y no tan pálida como nosotros, tenía mis ojos y el mismo pelo broncíneo de Edward, era la criatura más bonita de todas. Cuando todos entraron intentaron arrebatarme de los brazos por que todos querían acunarla mas no se lo permití.

-Antes hay alguien, que no la a cogido aun y tiene derecho a ser el primero- me gire hacia Edward y se la entregue. Su mirada era de amor, ternura infinita hacia nuestra bebe, era ver un precioso querubín en los brazos de un ángel, mi ángel.

Después de un rato nos dejaron a los tres solos para disfrutar de nuestra intimidad, Alice por supuesto se fue con Rosalie a comprar todo lo que quedaba para adornar la habitación de Elizabeth y su ropita rosa ahora que sabíamos que era el color que necesitaríamos. Los chicos se fueron contentos por tener una linda princesita como sobrina pero Emmet quería que fuera niño para jugar con el. Esme seria la abuela mas atenta y consentidora del mundo y Carlisle el sabio abuelo, había investigado durante el embarazo como seria mi bebe. No sabíamos cuanto crecería, o si seria siempre un bebe algo que me aterraba ya que quería que mi niña tuviera un futuro donde lo conociera y experimentara todo, desde tener amigos, la felicidad con ellos, el amor, todo lo que una vida plena conlleva, pero crecería hasta tener la edad en que sus padres fueron transformados, durante algunos años seria como un humano mas solo que seguiría siendo inmortal, dormiría y demás cosas hasta que dejara de ser un bebe y después ella podría elegir si crecer mas o seguir así eternamente, esa seria una decisión que ella tomaría y nosotros aceptaríamos. Su poder, no sabíamos nada, era algo que lo averiguaríamos con los años y la ayudaríamos en todo.

-¿Eres feliz?- me pregunto Edward mientras ponía su dedo en la pequeña manita de Elizabeth y esta se lo agarraba fuertemente dormida en mis brazos.

-Mucho ¿y tú?

-Jamás soñé ser tan feliz, sois mi luz en la vida y os prometo que nada nos separa, os protegeré.

-Te amo- nos dijimos los dos a la vez. Y con un beso sellamos nuestro amor eterno donde veríamos a nuestra hija crecer y la amaríamos por toda la eternidad.

**FIN.**

**Gracias a todos y espero vuestros reviews para ver el resultado final de la historia. Os espero en mi nueva historia.**


End file.
